Sacrifice
by Daya lover
Summary: To know the story please peep in
1. Chapter 1

**Hi 👋 friends, here I am with a 🆕 story for you all and I hope you guys like my 🆕 story!In this story lightly boldness will be so think twice about it and read it  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Characters are :-**

 **ACP Praduyman** \- ACP of CID beauro in **Mumbai** and father of three kids. Praduyman loves his kids alot but Praduyman loves his daughter more than his sons. ACP Praduyman is a grandfather for his kids, kids

 **Abhijeet** \- Elder son of ACP Praduyman and he is a big brother of a younger brother and a younger sister. He is married to **Tarika** and a father of son called **Aditya.**

 **Daya** \- Second elder son of ACP Praduyman and he is a younger brother and a elder brother of a younger sister. He is married to **Shreya** and a father of son called **Dhruv**

 **Diya** \- Youngest daughter of ACP Praduyman and she is the pet of the family and CID team! She is younger sister of **Abhijeet** and **Daya**. She is married to **Akshay** and she is a mother for two ✌ daughters who is her life now. Diya works as Senior Inspector of CID and she never shared her feelings with anyone after her marriage.

 **Jai** \- Senior Inspector of CID and he is pet of CID and everyone. Jai loves Diya but he failed to say it to her.

 **Shreya** \- Wife of **Daya** and mother of **Dhruv**. Shreya works as Inspector in CID with her husband

 **Tarika** \- Wife of **Abhijeet** and mother of **Aditya**. Tarika works as a forensic doctor in CID

 **Akshay** \- Husband of Diya. Full of old thoughts. Hates his own daughters

 **Sita** \- Sister-in-law of Praduyman. Hates Diya the most because Sita thinks that because of Diya her younger sister died. Loves Daya and Abhijeet as her own sons

 **Nisha** \- Nisha is a 5 year old and she loves her mother alot. Nisha was a damn mature girl more than her age. Nisha can understand Diya and helps her mother in everything she can do

 **Priya** \- Priya is a 3 year old and she loves her mother and her elder sister alot

 **Aditya** \- Aditya is 8 years old! Son of Abhirika. Loves Diya as his own mother and loves his young sisters and brother more than anything

 **Dhruv** \- Dhruv is 7 years old! Son of Dareya. Loves Diya as his mother and loves his elder brother and his younger sisters more than anything

 **Rest of the CID team is in this story!**

 **Title - Sacrifice**

 **Here the story starts**

In a house 🏡, a 3 year old girl was running from her mother to escape so that she could not have her milk. Mother was having a glass of milk and running beside her daughter and saying

Mother - **Priya** , baby please drink your milk or else you will get late for your pre-school

 **Priya** \- Nnnooo

Nisha was seeing this while having her breakfast and enjoying the moment of her young sister and her mother. Nisha was enjoying her mother's smiling face. Nisha say

 **Nisha** \- **Diya** , let her go and please have your breakfast. **(Nisha and Priya calls Diya with her name because they are best friends for each other)**

 **Diya** \- Then you make your sister to drink her milk

Nisha - She will drink her milk when she wants so please have your breakfast

Diya - **NO**!

Diya was still running behind her daughter Priya. Priya was running from her mother but suddenly she bumped with her father and Priya stand in her place with fear. Diya came in front of her daughter to save Priya. **Akshay** shout

 **Akshay** \- What the hell is going on here?

Diya - I was feeding our daughters

Akshay - This is not my daughters. This two burdens are your daughters, understand?

Diya - They are your daughters too

Akshay - I ask you to give birth to boys not girls you idiot

Priya got scared and hug her mom and hide herself behind her mom. Akshay ask

Akshay - I have been calling you for past 🔟 minutes, can't you hear me?

Diya - No, I was taking care of Nisha and Priya and making them to get ready for school

Akshay - Then what about me, can't you see that I have to go to work too

Diya - What do you need?

Akshay - Where are my files 📂 and everything of mine?

Diya - I kept them all in the cupboard

Akshay - I couldn't find anything so come with me and find out my stuffs

Diya - 🆗!

Diya gives the milk glass to Priya and went to her room with Akshay. Priya went to kitchen and Nisha makes her to drink her milk and suddenly they hear their mother crying sound but Nisha hold her younger sister who was crying after hearing her mother's screaming in pain. After 20 minutes, Akshay comes down from the stairs and went out of the house 🏡 for his work. Nisha and Priya went to their mom's room and see her mother was crying and blood was coming from her mouth 👄 so Nisha bought a first aid box and cleaned up Diya's wound and Priya say

Priya - Maa, from today I would never trouble you (crying)

Diya hugs her daughters and cry and after few minutes later, Diya makes her kids ready and she also got ready for her work. Diya apply make up on her wound so that no one can see her wound. Diya skipped her breakfast and take her kids to school. After dropping her kids to school, Diya went to her second house which was is called **CID**! Diya entered the beauro and wished everyone and went to her desk and started her work. Duo came to beauro after 🔟 minutes and see their sister was sincerely working. Abhijeet saw some thing on Diya's head and he went to Diya's desk and make her to face him and touch her forehead and Diya scream in pain and ask

Diya - Bhai, what are you doing?

Abhijeet - What happened to you? And what is this swelling on your forehead? (worried)

Diya opened her mobile phone 📱 and on the camera and she see that she has a bad swelling on her head. Diya thought that

 **Diya (thought) - I must have got this when Akshay slapped me and my head got hit on the conner of the bed**

Diya see Abhijeet and say

Diya - I spit from the stairs and that's how I got this swelling

 **Abhijeet** \- Are you alright?

Diya - Yes bhaiya, I am totally fine

 **Daya** \- Are you sure?

Diya - Yes!

Daya - Do you want to go to the doctor?

Diya - I think you guys are overreacting for small things. I am perfectly fine so go and do your own work

Duo - 🆗!

Abhijeet - You have totally changed after your marriage

Duo went to their desk and they started to work. Everyone was working until lunch time. Freddy see the time and went to pick up Priya from her pre-school. Priya came to the beauro and went to her mother, who was working on a case file 📂, Diya see Priya and see the time on the computer 💻 and Diya see Freddy and say

Diya - Thanks Freddy! I hope she did not trouble you while you were driving 🚘

Freddy - No ma'am, she was very much quiet while I was driving 🚘 the car 🚙

Priya - Maa, I am very much hungry

Diya - Coming... Just give me 2 minutes!

Suddenly on Diya desk, a plate of sandwich was kept and Priya say

Priya - Thanks **dadu**

 **ACP Praduyman** \- Anything for my princess 👸

Diya - Dad, why did you buy this?

ACP Praduyman - Don't you interfere in between me and my granddaughter

Priya - What sandwich dadu?

ACP Praduyman - Your favorite **Chesse sandwich**

Priya - Yaaayyy... My favorite. I would not give it to anyone

Duo - Not even to us

Priya - No but I will give to mama because she did not have her breakfast

ACP Praduyman - Diya?

Diya - The kids were getting late so I skipped my breakfast

 **Tarika** \- How many times I have told you not to skip your food 🍲 for anything

 **Shreya** \- I accept with Tarika

Diya - The kids were getting late so I thought I would have my breakfast here

 **Jai** \- Did you have anything after you came here?

Diya - No time!

Priya - No one can shout at my Diya expect me and Nisha

 **Everyone** \- 🆗 ma'am!

Diya smile 😊 and make her to sit on her lap and Priya feed Diya a piece of sandwich and Diya make Priya to have the rest of the sandwich. Diya was lost in her daughter's happy smiling face. Tarika and Shreya always felt something was wrong with Diya because she never had a regular smile which she had before her marriage, always wanted to ask Diya but never did because they did not want to interfere in her privacy life! At 3pm 🕒, Aditya, Dhruv and Nisha came to the CID beauro with Duo and Nisha went to her mother and hug her from back and ask

Nisha - Had lunch?

Diya - Yes!

Nisha - Is your wound is paining?

Diya - No!

Nisha - Where's Priya?

Diya - In the resting room. Did you have your lunch?

Nisha - Yes.. What did you have for lunch?

Diya - Chesse sandwich!

Nisha - Who bought?

Diya - Dad!

Nisha - 🆗, I will check on my sis

Diya - No fighting

Nisha - 🆗!

Nisha entered where her younger sister and her elder brother were playing no almost like fighting 😂 😂 😂 😂, Nisha stop the fight and they do their homework and play some games without disturbing anyone. At 7pm 🕖, Diya came to the resting room and see that the kids were playing with business game and Diya say

Diya - Nisha and Priya time to go home 🏡

Priya and Nisha (together) - 🆗!

Nisha and Priya packed their stuff and they were ready to go home 🏡. Diya and the kids said bye 👋 and went to their house 🏡. In the house 🏡, Diya was cooking dinner and Nisha was helping her and Priya was continually talking to Diya about her day in the pre-school. Suddenly Priya ask

Priya - Maa, can I ask you something?

Diya - Ask!

Priya - When will my dad love me like other fathers?

Nisha - Why are you asking this?

Priya - Today I saw Annie's father came to school and gave her a chocolate 🍫 and Annie's father made Annie to sit on his bike and both went home 🏡 (sadly 😔)

Diya - Soon your father will also do this to you

Priya - Really? (hopefully)

Diya - Yes my angel (hugging Priya and crying)

After 20 minutes the dinner was ready and Diya made the kids to make their dinner. After dinner Diya make sure that kids were sleeping 😴. After an hour later, Akshay came home 🏡 totally drunk and Diya helped him in changing his dress and made him to have his dinner. After dinner Diya was cleaning up everything and suddenly Akshay hugs her from back and say

Akshay - In our room in 🔟 minutes or else you know what I will do with the girls 👭

Diya - 🆗 and please do not do anything with our daughters

Akshay went to his room and Diya finally finished her cleaning in the kitchen and off all the lights 💡 and to her room. Diya entered the room and locked it and she changed her dress in to a nightgown. Akshay pulled her on the bed and start to kiss her roughly and Diya just close her eyes 👀 and she was wishing that this has end very much soon. Akshay removed her clothes and he say

Akshay - I love your body more than you

Akshay kiss her and enter in her and Diya close her eyes 👀 tightly so that she can stop her tears from falling out of her eyes 👀. After few minutes later Akshay came out of her and say

Akshay - **I just love and married you for your body not you**

Akshay sleep 😴 and Diya cover herself with the blanket and cry silently and went into deep sleep and make herself ready for the next day.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest** \- Yes, Akshay is like that but in different way **  
**

 **Guest** \- Diya is cooperate with him because for her daughters and to keep her family out of danger

 **Urvi** \- I am very much happy 😊 that you liked my first chapter of my story so here is the next chapter like you wanted

 **Rhia** \- I am not hurt with your point of view because you are right in your place. Diya turns into Senior Inspector when it comes to work but when it comes to her daughters she turns to be mother, who wants to protect and keep them safe from danger! Diya had a rough life sometimes and she did not want her family to be worried about her or her daughters so Diya is tolerating this. Diya is damn scared that she would lose her daughters which she does not want to happen.

 **Sweety** \- Surely Trio will teach a less for Akshay and here is the next chapter like you wanted!

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next day, Diya wake up and see Akshay was sleeping 😴 so she put the blanket on him and she went to take her bath 🛀. While taking bath 🛀, Diya try to forget everything to start her day. Diya came out of the bathroom and she changed her dress and see herself on the mirror. There were wounds on her body, Diya ties a towel on her wet hair and she locked the door 🚪 from inside and went to kitchen and make herself a cup of tea 🍵! After 🔟 minutes later, Diya went to kitchen and started to make breakfast 🍳. 🔟 minutes later, Nisha came down to kitchen and see her mother was making breakfast so she sit on the chair without making any noise and see her mother workings. Diya turn and get shock to see Nisha awake and she ask

Diya - When did you wake up?

Nisha - Few minutes ago

Diya - Did you get fresh up?

Nisha - Yes!

Diya - Good, I will get your milk

Nisha - 🆗!

Diya was heating the milk and pour the milk in a glass and give it to Nisha. Nisha ask

Nisha - What is for breakfast?

Diya - Omelet and bread 🍞 and tomato 🍅 juice

Nisha - Maa, can I ask you something which is very much important to us mainly you?

Diya - Ask!

Nisha - Why don't you leave dad and grow us up all by yourself?

Diya - I don't want you guys to been grown without a father

Nisha - You can marry someone else who loves you and respect you and your passion and keeps you happy and most importantly not hurt you

Diya - Nisha, I don't know where did you learn to talk like this but...

Nisha - But what maa?

Diya - I don't want to risk your and Priya's life, because of you two only I am still alive or else I would have been died long time ago

Nisha - Maa please don't say anything like that

Diya - Leave all this and drink your milk and go to Priya's room and if possible please make her ready for school

Nisha - Okay!

Nisha drink her milk and went to Priya's room. Akshay wake up and see that Diya was not in the room so he got freshen up and went to kitchen and see Diya was cooking breakfast. Akshay went to Diya and hugs her from behind and say

Akshay - Good morning daring

Diya - Good morning! Leave me, I have work to do, I don't have time for your romance

Akshay - Please forgive me for yesterday

Diya - Akshay please leave me... I have to take care of our daughters and I have a important meeting in the beauro so please leave me

Akshay - I am planning for a another baby 👶

Diya get shocked and see Akshay and say

Diya - I don't want another baby 👶 in this house 🏠

Akshay got angry 😠 and say

Akshay - I need a baby 👶 boy 👦 in this house 🏠

Diya - Why do you need another baby 👶? (angry 😠 + crying 😢)

Akshay - I need only boy 👦 not a burden girl 👧

Diya - Whenever you quit your job, I am running this family with my salary and you are saying that girl 👧 baby 👶 is a burden

Akshay - Stay in your limits

Diya - I don't want a another baby 🚼 in this house 🏠. I am not your slave to accept all your demands for your wishes

Akshay - I remind you that I am your husband

Diya - So what, I am your wife not your slave and I am a mother for your daughters

Akshay - So, is this your final decision that we are not going to have a son 👦?

Diya - Yes! I can't bear another child 👶 of your inside me

Akshay - Fine then see the side effects of this mistake. For your mistake, your daughters will suffer

Diya - What are you going to do with them? (fear + scare)

Akshay - I won't say but you will surely suffer for this mistake rest of your life (evil smile 😈)

Diya understand his thoughts and immediately say

Diya - You can't do this to them, they are your own daughters. You can't ruin their lives for your happiness

Akshay - I would do anything I want to do with them

Diya - Akshay please don't do this to me! Do anything with me but not with them. For your satisfaction please don't ruin their lives, they are too small for this, please you can't do that with them (crying 😭)

Akshay - Then give what I want from you

Diya - I gave you everything you!

Akshay - Not yet

Diya - Akshay what do you want from me?

Akshay - A boy 👦 baby 🚼

Diya - 🆗! I will give you a boy 👦 baby 🚼 (giving up)

Akshay - Good!

Akshay went to his room and closed the door 🚪 and Diya was sitting on the chair and she was crying 😭, suddenly Diya feels a small hands 👐 hugging her and Diya see that her two daughters were in tears 😢 and Diya got worried for them and ask

Diya - Why you both crying 😢?

Nisha and Priya (together) - because you are crying 😢!

Diya - Something went into my eyes 👀 because of that only tears were coming from my eyes 👀

Priya - Really? (innocent)

Diya - Yes!

Nisha can't see her mother crying everyday now so she thought to talk with Daya, Abhijeet and her grandfather about this matter. Diya say

Diya - You guys get ready for school now

Priya and Nisha (together) - 🆗ay!

The kids got ready to school and Diya thought something about Akshay's demand and took a decision and she called someone and talk to the person for a while and ended the conversation. After half an hour later, kids came to kitchen and have their breakfast and Akshay have his breakfast 🍳 🍞 in his room and went to his job. Diya dropped the kids in the school and called her father and said that she would come late to beauro because of some important work. Diya went to hospital 🏥 and then she went to beauro. In the CID beauro, in the forensic lab, Tarika got a phone 📱 call 📞 and Tarika attended the call 📞

Tarika - Hello, **Annie**

 **Annie** \- Tarika, Diya came to me few minutes ago

Tarika - Why? What happened to her?

Annie - Nothing! She came here for a work

Tarika - What?

Annie - Just a regular thing

Tarika - What?

Annie - **Birth control pills 💊**!

Tarika - 🆗!

Annie - Tarika, I have a important thing to say

Tarika - Say!

Annie - I think Diya has been in a great torture

Tarika - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Annie - I think Akshay beating her almost every day

Tarika - Why do you think like that?

Annie - I saw badly wounds on her body

Tarika - What do you mean?

Annie - While I was checking her, when I touched her stomach and she screamed in pain

Tarika - I will take care of this matter when I get time and alone with her

Annie - Tarika I don't know what is problem with Diya

Tarika - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Annie - Diya was having birth control pills few months ago but suddenly she stopped it and again she wants it back

Tarika - She could have forgotten to take the pills so that she could have wanted to start it again

Annie - I don't think so

Tarika - I will talk with her about this matter when I get time

Annie - 🆗, bye

Tarika - Bye!

They ended the call and Tarika thought to talk about this to Diya on lunch time.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Can Nisha can help Diya? Will Diya say the truth to Tarika or she will lie to Tarika? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**apoorva shen** \- Akshay and Diya are arranged marriage. Nisha turns into a mature child when she saw something when she was a little girl

 **Rhia** \- I will surely fulfill your wish but I some time because I have to think about a story. If possible I will post it today or tomorrow only so please forgive me if I post it on 1st October, I hope you understand me

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

On the lunch break, Diya was alone in the beauro, Priya was sleeping 😴 in the resting room. Diya was thinking about her and Akshay's conversation on the morning. On the canteen everyone was having lunch, Tarika was totally disturbed by Annie's phone 📱 call. Dr. Salunke see Tarika and ask

Dr. Salunke - Tarika, are you fine beta?

Tarika - Yes papa!

Dr. Salunke - What is bothering you?

Tarika - Diya!

Abhijeet - What are you worried about my younger sister?

Tarika - Annie called me and said that she saw wounds on Diya's body

ACP Praduyman - What type of wounds?

Tarika - Like someone has been torturing her for years

Daya - What do you mean Tarika?

Tarika - Diya has totally changed after her marriage, she never smile like she always does and she is overprotective with Nisha and Priya. Akshay never lift his daughters in front of us. Diya has been applying lots of makeup power on her face which is surprising me because you guys said that Diya hates girls makeup stuffs

Shreya - I accept with her

Rest of the CID team - We also accept it

Daya - I also accept it! After Nisha and Priya were born, she was scared for them

Shreya - Before Nisha's birth, once I heard that Akshay was saying that he wants only a boy 👦 baby 👶 not girl 👧

Dr. Salunke - Praduyman, Diya's health is also not good now a days. She has been missing her food 🍲

Tarika - Dad, she was saying that she was dieting

Abhijeet - Tarika I don't think she is dieting. I know whenever she is dieting, she used to tease me and Daya and once in a dad too but now a days I feel like I had lost her fully

ACP Praduyman - Salunke what was on her health report last week?

Dr. Salunke - Everything was perfectly fine except for the intake of the water and food 🍲

Daya - Akshay is a old tradition guy

ACP Praduyman - Did I put my little girl in any danger

While they were talking, Priya comes crying 😢 and Daya ask

Daya - Priya why are you crying? (worry)

Priya - Maa is not opening her eyes 👀

Shreya - What do you mean?

Priya - While I was talking to her suddenly maa fell down and I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't open her eyes 👀

Everyone went to beauro and see Diya was unconscious on the floor. Daya immediately lifted her and went into the resting room and lay Diya on the couch. Tarika immediately started to check Diya, Shreya was taking care of Priya because she was scared to see her mom like that. Tarika say

Tarika - Shreya take Priya out of the room

Shreya - 🆗!

Shreya takes Priya and went out of the room and Tarika say

Tarika - You guys also go out so that I can check on Diya properly

Everyone - 🆗!

Everyone comes out of the room and Priya went to them and ask

Priya - Is mama is fine?

ACP Praduyman lifted her and say

ACP Praduyman - I would not let anything happen to your mom

Priya - Really? (innocent)

ACP Praduyman - Yes!

After 🔟 minutes later, Tarika out of the room with shock 😲 and Priya went to her and ask

Priya - How is my mom?

Tarika - She is totally fine (fake smiling)

Priya - Can I go and see her?

Tarika - Sure but don't disturb her because she is sleeping 😴 now

Priya - 🆗!

Priya went inside the room and sit beside her mom and Tarika close the door 🚪 and she sits on the chair and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Tarika, is Diya fine?

Tarika - Abhijeet, we made mistake married Diya to Akshay

Jai - What do you mean Tarika?

Tarika - Diya has wounds all over her body

Daya - What are you saying Tarika?

Tarika - Look at this pictures I have taken

Tarika shows her mobile phone 📱 to Abhijeet and he get shocked 😲 to see the pictures. Daya see the pictures and gets shocked 😲 and angry 😡 and ACP Praduyman see his sons expression and he can tell that something is wrong with his daughter so he takes the phone 📱 from Daya and see the photos and he was about to fall but Daya hold him on the right time and makes his father to sit on the chair! ACP Praduyman start to cry 😭 and say

ACP Praduyman - I have given my little girl to a beast!

Dr. Salunke - What do you mean Praduyman?

ACP Praduyman - I am going to kill Akshay for hurting my baby (hurt and hateful)

Abhijeet - Dad do not do anything like that

ACP Praduyman - No Abhijeet, **Sita** is died now, I am going to kill her, I don't care even if she is your mother's elder sister! Tarika is any bad injury on Diya?

Tarika - **Sexual harassment,** Akshay must have forced her to do something which she doesn't like or want to do because she is mentally and physically she is totally stressing out and lots of wounds all over her body!

Daya - Akshay is died in my hands 👐

Jai - Diya has to say it by herself that Akshay did this to her or else there is no use

Abhijeet - Diya won't say anything properly about this

Freddy - 1 person can say this

Jai - Yes, Freddy is right, only one person can say this

Everyone expect Freddy - Who?

Jai - **NISHA**!

ACP Praduyman - Yes, Nisha loves Diya more than Akshay so she would do anything to keep Diya's happy 😊!

Daya - But what Nisha would say the truth or hide it like Diya

ACP Praduyman - For that we have to wait and see and talk to Nisha

Dr. Salunke - Praduyman is right!

ACP Praduyman - Now let's get into work or Diya would suspect us

Everyone - 🆗!

ACP Praduyman - Tarika, why did Diya faint?

Tarika - Weakness! O

Half an hour later, Diya wake up and see that she was in the resting room and Priya ask

Priya - Maa, are you 🆗?

Diya - Yes sweetheart, what am I doing here?

Priya - You suddenly fell down. Now you take rest or else we are going to home 🏡

Diya - I have to complete a file 📂 work so please let me do my work

Priya - No! (stubborn)

Diya - Please Priya, your a good girl 👧, right so please let me work

Priya - 🆗 but only with one condition

Diya - What? (confused 😕)

Priya - You have to buy me and Nisha a ice cream

Diya - 🆗! (smiling)

Diya came out of the room and everyone see her and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Diya are you 🆗?

Diya - Yeah... No need to worry about me, I am totally fine!

Daya - Are you sure?

Diya - Yes Daya bhai!

Jai - Diya ACP sir called you in his cabin

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went to ACP sir's cabin and ask permission and ACP sir told her to sit on the chair and he sits beside her and holding her hand ✋ and ask

ACP Praduyman - Are you 🆗?

Diya - Yes papa!

ACP Praduyman - Do you eat your food 🍲 regularly or skipping it for dieting

Diya - Once in a while I don't feel like eating or sometimes I am not hungry

ACP Praduyman - Diya please eat something because I don't want Nisha and Priya to lose their mom like you, Abhijeet and Daya lost your

Diya - 🆗 papa! Now can I continue my pending work?

ACP Praduyman - Sure but take rest too

Diya - 🆗 dad (smiling)

Diya went to her desk and continued her work, Duo and Jai was continually keeping an eye on her! At 3pm 🕒, Duo's son and Diya's daughter came back from school and went to resting room and started doing their homework. After homework, Priya told about Diya sudden faint and Nisha went to Diya with angry 😡 and ask

Nisha - **DIYA** , what are you doing here when you are not feeling well?

Everybody see the mother and daughter and smile 😀, Diya say

Diya - I am 🆗! I have enough pending works that I have to do it before the time ends

Nisha - And when does this time ends? (teasing)

Diya - ✌ days!

Nisha - You are coming home 🏡 with me right now so that you can sleep well and peacefully!

Diya - Nisha my work is more important than my health

Nisha - For me, you are more important than your work

Diya - Nisha please

Nisha - Fine!

Diya - Now go to the resting room and keep an eye on her

Nisha - No, I am going to stay here and keep an eye on you

Diya - Why ma'am?

Nisha - I don't trust you in your health stuff

Diya - Do whatever you want to do but do not disturb me

Nisha - 🆗!

After 🔟 minutes later, Diya got a call from headquarters and she went to headquarters with Nisha's permission which makes everyone to laugh 😂 😂 at Diya's condition. While Diya was in headquarters, the CID talked with Nisha about Diya and Akshay relationships at home 🏡 and out of the house 🏡! After Diya came from headquarters, she went home 🏡 with her daughters. In the CID beauro, Daya out the video camera 📹 from the hidden place and everyone was very much hateful angry 😡 on Akshay and his family and ACP Praduyman was ready to kill his sister-in-law Sita. Abhijeet was planning about a plan. Tarika and Shreya was worried about the kids. Jai was worried about Diya and everything else!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is Abhijeet's plan? What is recorded in the video camera 📹? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ananya -** I won't change my 🆔 because Daya is my favorite hero and inspiration person so I won't change my 🆔 name... If you don't like my stories then don't read it and it's my wish what should I write 📝 and shouldn't I write 📝 on my stories and whom I have to write and whom I shouldn't write 📝 on my stories! If you think writing stories is a piece of cake then please write a story and post it on Fanfiction. I write stories for my happiness and satisfaction so I am very much happy 😊 with my stories!

 **Rhia -** Here's the next chapter

 **Urvi** \- Here's the next chapter

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Little bit of boldness will be in this chapter so think twice about it and read it!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

In Diya's house 🏡, at 🔟pm 🕙, Akshay was on top of Diya and he was inside her. Diya was trying not to scream or else she knew that she would get a hard slap from Akshay. Diya did not like what Akshay was doing with her almost every day but she had no other choice than accepting it. Diya say

Diya - Akshay please stop it, you are totally hurting me

Akshay - Shut up your mouth! (angry)

Diya - Aaaahhhh... You are totally hurting me (crying)

Akshay - I told you to shut up your fucking mouth

Akshay slapped her very much hard! Diya started to cry badly and she was praying that this should end soon. After 30 minutes later, Akshay came out of her and slapped her very much badly and he went to sleep 😴. Diya started to cry and and after few minutes Diya went to the bathroom and wash her face and looked at herself on the mirror and she started to cry 😢 😭 badly. Diya just wanted to end her life without thinking about anything else but she shouldn't do that or else she knows that her daughters would suffer rest of their lives because of her. Diya went to her bed and sleep. Then next day, Diya wake up and see Akshay was sleeping 😴 so she went to bathroom and got fresh up and went to kitchen and she started her regular routine. While she was cooking breakfast, A hour later, suddenly got shocked when someone touched her waist and she relaxed when she saw her husband behind her, Diya ask

Diya - What do you what now?

Akshay - Sorry that I slapped you last night 🌃

Diya - It's 🆗! Please leave me I have work to do

Akshay - Before your daughters wake up, let's have some fun

Diya - No! I don't want sex early on the morning

Akshay - Why?

Diya - I have work to do so please leave me alone

Akshay - Are you ready for another baby 👶?

Suddenly the door 🚪 bell rings and Akshay opened the door 🚪 and Diya and Akshay got surprised to see the visitors. Akshay say

Akshay - **Sita aunty** , how are you? What are you doing here? L

 **Sita** \- Thought to see my darlings so I came here

Akshay - Please come in and welcome to my house 🏡

Sita came inside the house 🏡 and see Diya and smile evilly 😈. Diya bought a glass of water and gives it to Sita. Sita ask

Sita - How are you Diya?

Diya - I am 🆗!

Sita - I hope you guys are happy with each other

Akshay - We are so happy with each other

Akshay puts his hand on Diya's waist and pulls her near him. Diya feels uncomfortable with Akshay and his touching on her. Sita was enjoying Diya's troubles and uncomfortable. Diya ask

Diya - I hope you went and saw dad and bhaiya and their wives and kids?

Sita - I saw them. Where is Nisha and Priya?

Diya - They both must be sleeping 😴 in their room

Sita - What? Don't they do any work in the house 🏡?

Diya - No but they help me in some works in the house 🏡

Sita - Akshay I hope you guys are not sending the kids to the school or else it will be hard for them to find a good guy for them

Akshay - Don't worry, they would only study till 6th grade then we would marry them to someone who is needing them (smiling 😀)

Diya was shocked 😲 to hear this from Akshay. Diya say

Diya - Auntie, you get fresh up and down and have your breakfast

Sita - 🆗!

Sita went to the guest room to get fresh up. Diya see Akshay with tears and ask

Diya - How can you do this to our daughters?

Akshay - What? (acting like he doesn't know anything)

Diya - You know what I am talking about so don't act like you don't know anything.

Akshay - I can't keep burdens in my life and house 🏡

Diya - They're your daughters and this house 🏡 is mine!

Akshay - I can't spend my life and on them forever and I am your husband so I am total rights to say this as my house 🏡

Diya - Please don't do this to me, please I beg you (crying 😢 😭)

Akshay - I would do anything I want to do

Diya - Akshay please don't ruin their lives, they are too much small all this. You can't sell them to someone who loves them only for their body. If they get pregnant then they would be ruined totally. I beg you please do not do this to them please (crying badly 😢 😭)

Akshay - If I don't listen to you then what would you do? (teasing)

Diya - I would kill you and your family for ruining their my daughters lives and I don't care even if I go to jail (firm)

Akshay - Really? (angry 😡)

Diya - Yes! (firm)

Akshay hold Diya with her hair and slapped her very much hard, Diya fell on the floor and Akshay removed his belt and started to hit Diya and Diya screaming in pain and crying 😢 😭 in pain! Akshay left Diya and take her to the stove and he on the fire 🔥 and see Diya and Diya say

Diya - No Akshay please don't do it please

Akshay - You need to know what I would do if you go against me and my family mainly me

Akshay keeps her right hand ✋ on fire 🔥 and Diya scream and Akshay takes her hand ✋ out and keeps her another hand ✋ on the fire 🔥 and Diya starts to cry and beg to leave her and Akshay leaves her hand ✋ and hold her head and hit her head on the wall so hardly that she starts to bleeding from her head and Akshay say

Akshay - Now you know what I would do if you go against me!

Akshay went to his room. Diya sit on the floor holding her head and she was finally feeling like she wanted her father back to her no matter what. She wouldn't adjust with Akshay and his torture anymore because she wanted her daughters to be safe! Diya got up and washed her wound on her head and lightly first aid it and she was making the breakfast ready. After half an hour later, Nisha and Priya came to kitchen and see Diya was very much unhappy, dull and tired but they did not understand why Diya was like that! They went to their mom and see that her both hands were burned and Nisha ask

Nisha - Maa, how did you burned your hands 👐 or did papa do this to you? (panicked and worried)

Diya - No! Accidentally I kept my hands 👐 on the hot stove

Nisha - Really?

Diya - Yes! I am very much happy 😊 that you kids got ready for school today. You guys sit, I will get your breakfast

Nisha help Diya on the table and the kids have their breakfast and try to feed Diya but Diya deny it and feed them. Diya went to her room and gives breakfast for Akshay and went to guest room and kept Sita's breakfast on the table and went to her room to get ready for her duty. Akshay hold her and kiss her neck and kiss her on her lips forcing and say

Akshay - Get ready to bear my baby 👶 soon and I warn you that I want only a boy 👦 baby 👶 not a burden or else this time I won't leave it alive or I will surely sell it

Akshay went to his job. Diya was totally broken now. Diya took her birth control pill 💊 and Diya got ready to her duty with so much difficulty because of her burned hands 👐. Diya dropped the kids to school and she went to her duty. Before Diya entered the CID beauro, she put her gloves on her hands 👐, so that nobody can see her hands 👐! When Diya entered the beauro, everyone was having fun because no files 📂 work pending and no case. Diya see her father and runs to him and hugs him very much tightly and she started to cry 😢 😭 and ACP Praduyman got worried why his daughter was crying 😢 😭! Everyone was very much scared and shocked 😲 that Diya was crying 😢 😭 and Duo can't understand why she was crying and what was the reason behind it. ACP Praduyman trying to separate her from the hug and make her to see him but Diya was not ready to separate from the hug. ACP Praduyman let her to cry for a while and after 🔟 minutes later, Diya separated from the hug and Duo make her to sit. Tarika see the gloves on Diya's hands 👐 and Tarika ask

Tarika - Diya, why have you put gloves on your hands 👐?

Diya didn't say anything. Abhijeet gives a glass of water to Diya but she did not take it so ACP Praduyman takes the glass from Abhijeet and makes Diya to drink some water. ACP Praduyman try to calm Diya and ask

ACP Praduyman - Are you 🆗 now?

Diya - Yes!

ACP Praduyman - Why is my baby 👶 girl 👧 is upset? Why did you cry? Why are you wearing gloves on your hands 👐?

Diya - I want to be with you rest of my life. I can't stay with Akshay anymore. I am wearing the gloves for fun

ACP Praduyman - Won't you say to your friend?

Diya - No!

ACP Praduyman - What did Akshay do to you that you don't want to stay with him? What is this wound on your head? Did Akshay hurt you?

Daya - Did Akshay filled his hand ✋ on you?

Diya - Papa please save my daughters from Akshay or else he would do anything with them (crying 😢)

ACP Praduyman - Why you didn't say this to me in the first place?

Diya - I was scared that he would hurt you or Nisha and Priya

Tarika - Why are you wearing your gloves?

Diya - Just like that!

Dr. Salunke - What are you playing with the gloves?

Diya - Trying to stick it with my hands 👐

Jai - Why?

Diya - Just like that!

ACP Praduyman - Diya, what are you hiding from us?

Diya - Nothing!

Tarika sit on her knees and tries to remove the gloves but Diya does not allow her to do it. ACP Praduyman and Dr. Salunke say

Dr. Salunke and ACP Praduyman (together) - Diya let Tarika do her work and show your hands 👐 properly because we know that you are hiding something from all of us so be a good girl 👧 and let Tarika do her work! (loving and little bit strictly)

Diya allows Tarika to touch her hands 👐 and Tarika tries to remove her gloves but she couldn't and Tarika feels that the gloves were stuck to her hands 👐 and Abhijeet gives his pocket knife to her and slowly Tarika cut off the gloves and Diya close her eyes 👀 in pain and Tarika successfully removed the gloves and everybody gets shocked 😲 to see Diya's burned hands 👐 and blood was coming out of the wounds! The CID team took Diya to hospital 🏥 without a word. In the hospital 🏥, Diya was getting her treatment from Praduyman's friend who knows Diya since the birth day. The doctor attended her and Diya was continually trying to avoid the medicines but Duo holding her hands 👐 firmly so that the doctor could treatment her burned hands 👐. After the treatment, Diya was alone with the doctor and the doctor checked her fully and the doctor was totally shocked 😲 to see that wounds and treatment all the wound could and give Diya a sleeping 😴 pill 💊 so that Diya can sleep for a while. The doctor came to the cabin and sit on her chair and then looked at Praduyman and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - **Naina** , how is Diya?

 **Naina** \- Diya is 🆗 for now but I prefer that you take her your home 🏡

Praduyman - 🆗!

Naina - Praduyman, she has been tortured to the core which Sita was doing with words but here your daughter has been getting raped almost every single day. She is totally weak that she can't even stand properly and she needs more sleep than anyone now and she is totally stressed out that it is affecting her, her mind and her body

Praduyman - What do you mean? (shocked 😲)

Naina - Akshay is forcing her to have sex with him every day and now he wants another baby 👶. Praduyman, I think you should take this damn seriously now. Diya has lost everything from her life I don't want her to suffer more because of that bloody bastard Akshay!

Praduyman - 🆗!

Naina - I have called our Ram to come here so that Diya can feel comfortable

There was a knock on the door 🚪 and Praduyman see the person and smile weakly and the person sit beside Praduyman and the Naina say

Naina - Thanks for coming so quickly **Ram**

 **Ram** \- **Anything for friends and friendship**! What is the matter now?

Praduyman - I want a divorce for Diya and Akshay

Ram - What but why?

Naina told him every thing and Ram was totally shocked 😲 to hear it and Ram ask

Ram - Do you have the video 📹 of Nisha talking to you about Diya and Akshay relationship

Daya - Yes!

Ram - Great then I will file 📂 a divorce for them.

Praduyman - Thanks!

Ram smile and went off. Naina see her friend and his CID family were totally restless for Diya. Naina say

Naina - Praduyman take Diya home 🏡 and please don't let her to do any more work

Praduyman - 🆗!

Daya went with Naina and Daya came with Diya who was sleeping 😴 like a small scared baby 👶 in her brother's arms. The CID team went to Praduyman's house 🏡 and Daya makes Diya to lay on her bed and cover her with the blanket. Praduyman cares her hair and kiss on her head and Trio came out of her room. They went to the hall and see the CID team was sitting on the couch and talking. Tarika, Shreya and Purvi were making tea 🍵 for everyone. Duo went to their room and Praduyman was sitting beside his friend Salunke. Purvi served them tea 🍵 with small snacks and Tarika and Shreya went to their room and keep the tea 🍵 on the table and sit beside their husband. Duo see their wife and hug them and cry. Tarika and Shreya know that Diya was their life and she has been taking care of them whenever they wanted their mother. Diya was damn mature girl than Duo and once in a while her father too. In Dareya room, Daya say

Daya - Diya was a sweet, 24 hours smiling 😁 girl. Now she is just faking everything. My Diya is totally changed because of Akshay and his family and Sita.

Shreya - Daya we are totally with her now so stop crying or else your younger sister will kill me if see you like this crying 😢

Daya - 🆗!

Daya clear his tears and Shreya give him his tea 🍵 and both have their tea 🍵 with small snacks. In Abhirika room, Abhijeet was totally upset and crying and Tarika was just letting him to cry. After 20 minutes later, Abhijeet separated from the hug and Tarika holding his hand ✋ and say

Tarika - We are with her so don't worry about it anymore

Abhijeet gives her a smile and both have their tea 🍵 with snacks! In the hall, Praduyman was disturbed to see his children like this mainly Diya, who was a replacement of his wife **Smitha**. Smitha died after the delivery of Diya and Sita always used to blame Diya for her younger sister's died. Praduyman and Naina know the truth of Smitha's death! Jai was feeling helpless to see Diya like this. In Diya's room, Diya wake up screaming and Duo immediately went to her room and Praduyman came to Diya's room and see his daughter was struggling with her brothers and Praduyman sit on the bed and trying to stop her from struggling and trying to calm her down. After 🔟 minutes Diya hugs her father and cry and Praduyman also hug her and Duo also join them and after few minutes, Diya was sleeping 😴 and they put her on the bed and see her and hurtful smile was on everyone. At 12pm 🕛, Freddy went to pick up Priya from her pre-school and then they went to Praduyman's house 🏡. In Praduyman's house 🏡, Priya went to Tarika and Shreya and hug them and ask

Priya - Where's maa?

Shreya - You can't see her now because she is sleeping 😴

Priya - Did maa eat something?

Tarika - What do you mean by that, didn't Diya have her breakfast?

Priya - No, she said she would have her breakfast in the beauro canteen.

Shreya - Who burned Diya hands 👐 or was it a accident?

Priya - Maa said she herself burned her hands 👐 by accident but I am sure that dad did it because I and Nisha heard mom screaming and crying 😢 😭 in pain and begging dad to leave her alone. We tried to feed her but she denied it!

Tarika and Shreya were totally shocked 😲! Priya say

Priya - Sita auntie came home 🏡 today morning

Tarika and Shreya - What?

Priya - Yes!

Shreya - Is Sita is still staying in your house 🏡?

Priya - Should be because maa did not lock the door 🚪

Tarika - Come on lets change your dress and I will give you your best lunch today

Tarika takes Priya to Priya's room and change her dress and fresh up. In the kitchen, Shreya was making pasta and making lunch for everyone! In the dining room, everyone was sitting on their chairs and Shreya and Purvi served lunch and Tarika came with Priya and make Priya to sit beside Praduyman and Salunke and Priya have her pasta which telling her pre-school day to everyone. The CID team was enjoying the moment. After lunch Praduyman took Priya to her room and put her in the bed and start to tell her a story. After an hour later, Praduyman see her and smile. Praduyman see Priya and he was lost in her and thought

Praduyman - **Priya and Nisha are totally look like Diya. I promise you Priya and Nisha, I won't let anyone to hurt you!**

Suddenly Praduyman came out of his thoughts and see his friends was smiling and both came of the room and Salunke close the door 🚪 without making noise and they went to hall. In the hall, everyone was talking about random things and Shreya say

Shreya - Papa, I want to say you something?

Praduyman - Say!

Shreya - Sita is in Mumbai

Trio (Praduyman, Daya and Abhijeet) (together) - What? (shocked)

Tarika - Yes, Priya told this to us

Shreya - Akshay burned Diya's hands 👐

Daya - I am going to kill that bastard for hurting my sister

Praduyman - You won't do anything like that because I want to do that to him, his family and Sita!

Salunke - What are you planning to do?

Praduyman - Not much, first I need my daughter and my granddaughters back to me then I will start my lesson of teaching to how to respect a woman 👩! This lesson is going to be a dare to all the mens 🚹 who torture their wives and their children and they would always and forever remember this lesson.

Salunke - What are you going to do with them?

Praduyman - When the right time comes you will see it!

Abhijeet - I will go and check on Diya

Praduyman and Daya (together) - I am coming with you

They look at each other and smile and Trio went to Diya's room. In Diya's room, Diya was still sleeping 😴, Trio enter the room and see Diya was sleeping 😴 so Abhijeet called Tarika and Tarika check Diya and say

Tarika - She is fine, just sleeping 😴 because of the medicine effects. Come on Abhijeet, stop worrying for small things like this. It's good if she sleeps because she needs that right now!

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Trio sit on the bed and they were very much quiet and admiring Diya. Daya got up and opened the cupboard and take out a teddy bear 🐻 and keeps it near Diya and immediately Diya hold her teddy bear 🐻 and hugs it and she had a peaceful smile 😊 on her face and Trio smile 😁 after seeing her cute baby smile 😊! After an hour later, Diya wake up and see her brothers and her father was sitting on chair and sleeping 😴 and Tarika came to her room and see Diya was confused 😕 and Tarika say

Tarika - You are in your own house 🏡

Diya see her and see the time which was showing 2pm 🕑, and she got panicked and tried to get up but immediately Tarika hold her and say

Tarika - Diya, you need rest

Diya - What am I doing here and why is my head paining like this?

Tarika - Diya, we bought you home 🏡! You head is hurting because you are stressing

Diya sit on the bed holding her head and she was feeling the burning pain, Tarika can understand that she is getting pain on her hands 👐 because Diya face expression are changing so she took the first aid box from side table and cut the bandages and Tarika wake up Abhijeet and say

Tarika - Get ice right now

Abhijeet - Why? (sleepy)

Tarika - Diya's hands 👐 are irritating her

Abhijeet went to kitchen and take a bowl full of water and put ice in the water and takes it to Diya's room. Tarika takes the bowl from Abhijeet and keep a ice on burned spot and Diya scream and Praduyman and Daya wake up and see Diya and see Tarika and Shreya came to Diya's room and see Diya, Diya was continually trying to stop Tarika so Shreya hold her and trying to relax Diya. Tarika clean up her wounds and first aid it. Diya was quite after the first aid. Shreya ask

Shreya - Are you hungry?

Diya - Yes!

Shreya - I will get you something to eat

Shreya went to kitchen and bought Diya's soup noodles 🍜! Shreya keeps the noodles 🍜 on the table. Diya was looking at the noodles 🍜 and she takes a fork and spoon and put it in the bowl and stir the noodles 🍜. Daya went to the kitchen and bought a cheese spread and put ✌ spoonful of cheese spread in the noodles 🍜! Diya smiled lightly and she stir the cheese spoon in the bowl and started to eat the noodles 🍜. Praduyman was happy seeing her eat. Diya have her noodles 🍜 for a few bites and then she stop eating and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Do you want anything?

Diya - No!

Praduyman - Then finish the rest of the noodles 🍜

Diya - I'm done with the noodles 🍜

Daya - You had only few bites

Abhijeet - You didn't like the noodles 🍜?

Diya - I don't feel like eating anymore

Praduyman - Diya, you should eat something properly

Daya - Shall I help you finishing the noodles 🍜

Shreya - **DAYA**! (warning)

Daya - What, I'm playing with her

Diya smile and she eat rest of the noodles 🍜 and Diya say

Diya - After my failure marriage, once I have had my own favorite food (relaxed) Where's Priya?

Praduyman - She is sleeping 😴

Diya - I will wake her up or else she wouldn't do her homework

Shreya - You take rest, we will take care of the kids

Diya - Are you sure? (conforming)

Tarika and Shreya (together) - We can handle them

Diya - 🆗!

At 3pm 🕒, the kids were home 🏡, Diya was just laying on Daya's lap quietly and watching TV 📺 and Daya was continually changing the channels. The CID team went home 🏡 expect Salunke was here to help Praduyman in some file 📂 works. Duo were very much silent so that they could not disturb Diya. Diya say

Diya - Daya stop changing the channels and keep a good movie

Daya - 🆗!

Abhijeet went to make popcorn. In the kitchen, Shreya ask

Shreya - What brings you here bhai?

Abhijeet Homemade butter popcorn and four Pepsi

Tarika - Movie?

Abhijeet - Yes!

Tarika - Diya is trying to get normal

Abhijeet - Yes (smiling 😀)

In the hall, Daya keep **Zee Cinema** channel and then Diya takes the remote from Daya and shouts

Diya - Abhi movie time

Abhijeet - What movie?

Diya - **Singham Returns** and next movie is **Kaalo**!

Abhijeet - When the movie starts?

Daya - 20 minutes

Abhijeet - Coming

Tarika - Can we join?

Abhijeet - No, I want a private and privacy with my siblings mainly with my Diya

Tarika - Have fun

Abhijeet - So much sorry that I am doing this to you guys

Shreya - We totally understand you so right now enjoy your moment with Diya

Abhijeet - Thanks for understanding

Shreya and Tarika (together) - Anything for Diya!

Abhijeet takes the big bowl and put the fresh butter in it and put half a bowl of popcorn and put more butter into it popcorn and full the bowl with popcorn and put some more of butter and take four bottles of Pepsi and went into the hall and sit on the floor. Tarika went to Praduyman's room and informed him about the movie plans so Praduyman also join his kids. After the ✌ movies, Diya wants to go home 🏡 but Praduyman denied it and said her and the kids to stay home 🏡! In Akshay's house 🏡, Akshay was continually calling Diya but Diya did not answer the calls because Duo hide her phone 📱 from Diya because they did not want to send her home 🏡. Akshay was fully angry 😡 on Diya! Sita was planning a 🆕 plans to kill or finish Diya fully!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is Akshay's next step? Will the CID team let Akshay to stay away from Diya? What plan is running in Praduyman's brain? What is Sita planning for Diya? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ananya -** It's 🆗! I am also BIG sorry 🙏 if I hurt you

 **Bavya** \- Yes, I kept Daya sir's wife name for ACP Praduyman's wife because that's the only name came in my head immediately!

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts  
**

In Praduyman's house 🏡, kids were playing in the garden. Duo were talking about a case in Daya's room, Praduyman and Salunke were taking care of the kids and Diya, Tarika and Shreya were chatting in the hall. Diya ask

Diya - Tarika and Shreya didi please give me your phone 📱 so that I can talk to Akshay

Tarika and Shreya (together) - If we give our phone 📱 to you then our husband will surely be angry 😡 with us

Diya - I have to inform Akshay that I am here or else he would kill me

Shreya - Diya stop worrying for that nasty cold bastard

Diya - I am totally worried for my kids

Tarika - What Akshay do with the kids whole day?

Diya - Nothing! He keeps cursing them whole day

Tarika - Why did you buy birth control pills 💊?

Diya - Akshay wants another baby 👶 but I don't want it

Shreya - Why?

Diya - He would sell the baby 👶 if it's a girl 👧 or kill the baby 👶

Tarika - Why you never told this any of us?

Diya - I thought I could change him but I give up on him now

Shreya - Now we understand why Nisha is this much mature than her age

Diya - I don't like it that Nisha is like this, I want her to be a normal child like others but I think it's too late for that

Tarika - It's not late now!

Diya - I hope so

Shreya - Diya, do you love Akshay?

Diya - No! I never loved him but I tried but it never happened between us

Tarika - Then why did you marry him?

Diya - I correctly don't know why I married him

Suddenly the door bell rings and Diya opened the door 🚪 and Diya gets shocked 😲 and ask

Diya - Akshay, what are you doing here?

Akshay holds her by her neck and drag her to the wall and Diya was struggling with breathing and Tarika and Shreya were very much shocked 😲 to see Akshay. Diya say

Diya - Akshay please leave me, I can't breathe

Akshay - You are worth to die than live

The kids entered the hall and get shocked 😲 to see what was in front of them. Nisha and Priya went to Akshay and they were trying to save Diya from their own dad, but they couldn't do anything so Duo's son takes their bats and hit Akshay with the bat but no use. Akshay was pressing Diya's neck very much harder than that Diya was struggling to 🆓 from his grip on her neck. The old Duo came inside the house 🏡 and they were very much shocked 😲 to see what was in front of them, Praduyman got very much angry 😡 and Praduyman try to help his daughter to 🆓, but Akshay pushed Praduyman and Praduyman's head with a table and fell on the floor and Salunke hold Praduyman and Diya started to cry 😭 in pain. Tarika and Shreya came out of their shock and Shreya went to Daya's room and Duo saw Shreya confused 😕 because she entered the room without knocking the door 🚪 and they should say that Shreya was scared of something but what? Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - She is everything is 🆗?

Shreya - Daya, Akshay is here

Duo went to down immediately and shocked 😲 to see Akshay was holding Diya's neck so hard that they can say that he was very much angry 😡 on Diya and he is here to hurt Diya! Daya got very much angry 😡 that he punch 👊 Akshay on his face and Akshay fell on the ground immediately and Diya fell on the floor and the kids went to her even Tarika went to Diya. Diya was breathing heavily and coughing badly holds her neck and she sits with her back supporting the wall. The kids hugs Diya, Tarika went to kitchen to bring some water for Diya. Abhijeet went to his father and helped him to get up and see Akshay with angry 😡 and Daya hold Akshay by his collar and slap him very much badly and the kids were getting very much scared to see Daya this much angry 😡! Praduyman stop Daya from what Daya was doing and Daya gave one harder slap to Akshay and Akshay fell on the floor in front of Diya and kids. Praduyman was very much angry 😡 on Akshay and Abhijeet hold Akshay and make him stand. Praduyman ask

Praduyman - How dare you enter my house 🏡? (angry 😡)

Akshay - I'm here to take my wife with me!

Praduyman - I would never send my daughter and granddaughters with you

Akshay - Why? (shocked 😲)

Daya - We know everything you do with Diya, Nisha and Priya

Akshay - They are lying to you guys... I keep them happy

Nisha - **NO...! YOU NEVER KEPT US HAPPY! YOU KEEP HURTING MY MOTHER AND YOU ALWAYS CURSED ME AND PRIYA FOR BEING BORNED AS GIRLS 👭! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE REASON MY MOTHER IS HAVING A BURNED HANDS 👐! YOU ALWAYS WANT TO SELL ME AND PRIYA TO SOMEONE SO THAT YOU CAN EARN MONEY 💵... YOU NEVER LET MY MOM TO HAVE A GOOD PROPER MEAL 🍲 A DAY, YOU LET HER TO HAVE THE REMAINING FOOD 🍲 OR THE SPOILED FOOD 🍲, WHICH WOULD MAKE HER SICK TOTALLY THAT SHE HAS TO STAY IN THE HOSPITAL 🏥 FOR FEW DAYS BUT SHE NEVER DID IT BECAUSE SHE KNOWS WHAT YOU WOULD DO TO HER IF YOU COME TO KNOW THAT SHE IS IN HOSPITAL 🏥... YOU NEVER BOUGHT HER A 🆕 DRESS OR ANYTHING FOR Her IF ANYONE ELSE BUY MOM SOMETHING, YOU WOULD BURN IT OR PUT IT IN THE TRASH BIN 🚮! WHEN YOU ARE JOBLESS, YOU DRINK 🍻 AND HURT MOM, YOU NEVER STAYED WITH US EVEN A SECOND AND YOU NEVER HAD A TIME FOR US.. YOU ALWAYS WANTED A BOY 👦 BABY 👶 MORE THAN US!** (shouting, hurt and crying 😢 😭) **  
**

Everyone mainly Diya was surprised whatever Nisha was saying... Akshay say

Akshay - She is lying to you guys

Abhijeet - We know who's lying and who is saying the truth

Akshay - Are you going to believe her words and not me? I mean I am her father and I know her better than you guys do, my meaning is I live with her 24 hours in the same house 🏡 everyday!

Praduyman - We know whom to believe because we've seen a lots of people everyday

Abhijeet - Daya I hope you know what to do with lier

Daya - I totally know what I should do **bade bhaiya**!

Akshay - No, don't do anything to me or else you don't know what I can do with your family

Praduyman - That I will take care of my family

Diya - Daya **bhai** please don't do anything to Akshay

Daya - I know what I am doing so Diya, please stay away from this!

Diya - 🆗!

Praduyman - Akshay from today my daughter and my granddaughters are going to be staying here with me and from today I warn you that if you enter my house 🏡 with the thought of hurting Diya or my granddaughters then you would see the worst side of me... Few days later, come to court

Akshay - Why?

Praduyman - I have applied divorce for you and my daughter Diya and she is going to have the kids!

Akshay - Can I ask you a question?

Praduyman - Ask!

Akshay - Kids need a father, who would marry your daughter who is having two daughters (challenging)

Mystery voice - **I would love to marry Diya and adopt her daughters as my daughters!**

Everyone looks at the person and Praduyman's family smiles 😀 at the mystery person and Akshay see the mystery person with hatefulness!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **(If possible please do guess the mystery person and review)**

 **Who's that mysterious person who is ready to marry Diya and adopt her daughters? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweety -** I am so sorry 🙏 you are wrong, it's not **Rajat**... Don't get sad 😔 for the wrong guess, it happens with everyone! You know the mystery person you have to read the story! Have fun reading it

 **lipidi009 and guests -** You guys have guessed the right answer! Enjoy the story now!

 **Apoorva shen** \- I am so much happy 😊 that you like the story

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts  
**

Akshay - Why would you marry Diya and adopt my kids? (angry 😡)

Mystery person - Because I want them to be happy 😁 forever

Akshay - Can you sleep with Diya?

Mystery person - If she's comfortable with me with her in the same bed!

Akshay - What about **SEX**! (teasing)

Mystery person - Stay in your limits! Don't you feel shame to talk like this in front of kids (shouting)

Akshay - Why should I be in my limits, one day they should know what is sex and everything

Mystery - Everything has certain age to know about some stuffs..

Akshay - You wanted this to happen right so that you can marry Diya

Mystery person - Never, I wanted her to be happy forever with you not used for her body and her pregnancy, and that is what you did to her, you loved her one and only for her body, pregnancy and money!

Akshay - **Jai Shetty** mind your language

 **Jai** \- First you do that! Now get out of here before I do something wrong with you

Akshay - I would not go out without my wife and daughters

Jai - We are not sending them with you anymore and anywhere

Akshay - Fine from today all of your bad time start

Duo, old Duo and Jai (together) - Let's see that!

Akshay went out of the house 🏡! Diya was still holding her neck and Tarika give her a glass of water. Nisha and Priya hugs Diya and Diya drinks the water and sit quietly with close eyes 👀. Jai say

Jai - Kids, I bought you guys chocolate 🍫 so do you guys want or shall we parents have it

Dhruv - I want it

Aditya - Me too

Priya and Nisha (together) - Me too!

Jai - Give them the chocolate 🍫 and give Tarika and Shreya their chocolate 🍫 and Jai say

Jai - Kids, you guys have chocolate 🍫 here and I need to talk to Diya alone

Kids - 🆗!

Duo, old Duo and Duo's wife what Jai wants so they leave them alone. Jai help Diya to get up and they went to Diya's room and Jai locked the door 🚪 and Diya sit on the bed. Jai sit on the floor in front of Diya and they kept quiet. Jai ask

Jai - How is your hands 👐 now?

Diya - 🆗 than before!

Jai - Your neck?

Diya - I am 🆗!

Jai - Good

There was silence for a while and Diya say

Diya - Thanks for being there for me and my family mainly for my daughters

Jai - Anything for you and your family and daughters because they you guys mean a lot to me and my life

Diya - You don't need to marry me

Jai - I want to do it for our own happiness or for your daughters

Diya - I will take care of them myself now

Jai - I want to help you

Diya - I don't want to ruin your life for me and my kids

Jai - Diya, I shouldn't have let you marry him but I didn't have that courage on that time but now I want to be a part of your life and your daughters life

Diya - Jai, please try to understand me

Jai - Take your time to think about this. I don't need anything from you, I just want you to be happy forever with your daughters

Diya - If we get married, you may want a child 👶 which I don't want from now on

Jai - I am totally happy with Nisha and Priya! I don't want another baby 👶! If you want another baby 👶 then we will discuss with your daughters and take a decision with them

Diya - What if they do not want you as a parent?

Jai - Then I will support you as a friend

Diya - Why you did not tell me that you loved me? (crying 😢)

Jai - I tried but I failed!

Jai sit beside her on the bed and hug her and Jai say

Jai - I love you very much Diya Satam. I can't afford to lose you again. I realized that my one and only happiness is you. I would do anything for you and your family and mainly for your daughters!

Diya - Really?

Jai - Yes! I want you guys to be happy forever

Diya - I love you so much Jai that I can't say it

Jai - I am scared that will your family accept me because I am a orphanage and I know that none father wouldn't like to give his daughter to a orphanage

Diya - I am going to live with you not my dad and I am sure that he, Abhijeet and Daya would accept it! You trained my brothers for CID and life and my dad truly trust on you when it comes to CID... I am very much sure that he would accept for this

Jai smile and hold Diya's hand ✋ and kiss it and look in to her eyes 👀 and both were lost with each other. Diya say

Diya - Jai would you give me some time to accept our relationship?

Jai - Take your time! You have to accept me by heart

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - I think I should leave you now alone to think about it.

Diya - Jai, we have to talk to the kids about this

Jai - First you think and answer then we'll talk to them about this matter

Diya - 🆗!

Jai went to hall and say

Jai - I think I should be going home 🏡 now

Salunke - Why don't you stay here tonight 🌃?

Jai - No sir! I should go home 🏡 now because I have to make dinner for myself

Praduyman - You could have your dinner here and stay here

Jai - No sir, I have lots of files 📂 work to do so bye and bye 👋 kids

Kids - Bye 👋 Jai! **(Kids always call Jai with his name since childhood)**

Jai went to his house 🏡. In Praduyman's house 🏡, Tarika and Shreya went to make dinner and Nisha also went to help them. In Diya's room, Diya was alone and she was thinking of Jai and everything what he said to her! Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Diya see her father was on the doorstep and she smiles and Praduyman entered the room and sit on the bed and ask

Praduyman - So... What are you going to do now?

Diya - I don't know!

Praduyman - Do you still love him?

Diya - How did you know I love him? (shocked 😲)

Praduyman - I am your father and I came know this by your brothers! Now answer for my question?

Diya - I don't know!

Praduyman - What do you mean by you don't know?

Diya - I love him but I'm worried about the kids... Will they accept Jai as a father after what Akshay did to them!

Praduyman - You have a great point! I am sure that Jai would win their hearts 💕 as father

Diya - Dad, can I ask you something which is very much important to us?

Praduyman - Ask!

Diya - Will you marry me to Jai? My meaning is will you give me to a orphanage?

Praduyman - Yes, if he keeps you happy 😊 then I will surely give you to him! I am very much so sorry 🙏 that I married you to Akshay and this many years you had to live with him

Diya - It's not your fault!

Praduyman - I trust on Jai more than your brothers. Jai would keep you and the kids very much happy 😊! I am very much sure that the kids will accept Jai as a father. Jai deserves happiness like you, Nisha and Priya!

Diya - What are the kids doing?

Praduyman - Nisha is with Tarika and Shreya, Priya is playing with her brothers

Diya - 🆗!

Praduyman - Come let's go down to the hall

Diya - 🆗!

Praduyman and Diya went to the hall and sit on the couch. Priya was playing board game with Duo's son, Salunke was busy with his phone 📱 and Duo were playing video games and Diya ask

Diya - Can I join in?

Duo - No it's a boys 👦 game!

Diya - Are you scared that you would lose? (teasing)

Duo - We never lose no matter what

Diya - Then win me in the game

Duo - 🆗!

Diya got a game controller 🎮 and see sit between her brothers and started a 🆕 game of boxing. Duo was a team and Diya was a single player. **Diya 🆚 Duo!** The game starts and the first match **Abhijeet 🆚 Diya**! Diya warm up a little bit and starts to play like a champion and Duo were struggling with her. Praduyman was enjoying the moment. Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Show me mercy

Diya - Nope!

Daya - Diya you are killing me already

Diya - Then die

Tarika, Nisha and Shreya came to the hall and were shocked 😲 to see Diya was playing video game and Duo's son and Priya were surprised to see Diya playing like pro. Old Duo were enjoying the game and moment! Diya say

Diya - Now you are died in my hands 👐 Abhijeet

Abhijeet - Diya please daya karo

Diya - No!

Abhijeet - I am in my died point

Tarika - Diya finish him fully

Abhijeet - Tarika, are you my wife or her team?

Tarika - Sorry Abhijeet but right now I am in Diya's team

Abhijeet - You married me and your supporting my younger sister, this is totally unfair

Diya - **Everything is fair in love, war and video games!**

Nisha - Maa, finish him!

Diya - I am almost there Nisha... Today everyone would know that I am not weak in front of anyone

There was full of pain in her heart and voice. Diya keeps punching 👊 Abhijeet and Daya was scared of Diya because she was already turning into old Diya which they know Diya before her marriage! Everyone was cheering Diya and Diya almost finished with Abhijeet and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - No no no no!

Diya punch 👊 Abhijeet on his face and he fell down. The game says **Diya wins** the match and the next match was **Diya 🆚 Daya**! Daya was now scared to play with Diya but he had to or else he would lose his score which he owns! The game starts and Daya start his first move and Diya escape. Diya keeps escaping for 🔟 minutes and suddenly she starts her move and Daya say

Daya - You used the cheating move

Diya - Daya, I play fairly with everyone and you know it

Daya - How did you use that move?

Diya - Practice bro!

Daya - I totally hate you now

Diya - I am going to break your record today and you both are going to take me out to the beach and buy me ice cream and I will have it all by myself

Abhijeet - Let's see! Daya finish her

Daya - I'm trying

Diya was playing like she was really in a final match with her own brother! Shreya say

Shreya - Diya, finish him

Daya - This is totally unacceptable for me and Abhijeet! Shreya you are my wife and you are supporting Diya

Tarika and Shreya (together) - We are supporting women 🚺 power now

Daya - Diya please show me mercy on me

Diya - Nope! I hate you mens 🚹 who control us for your satisfaction and needs

Everyone smiles the way Diya was showing her anger 😡! Diya was almost finished with Daya that her hands 👐 starts to hurt badly but she did not care about it and she was fully constructed on the game! Diya kick Daya and he fell down and gets up again and he was ready to fight again. Diya say

Diya - I am going to finish you

Daya - **Please mujse daya karo**

Diya - **Daya pe daya rakna mushkil hai but namumkin hai or nahi bhi!  
**

Everyone laughs 😂 😂 at Daya and Diya punch 👊 Daya on his stomach and Diya punch 👊 Daya on his chin and Daya fell down and **Diya wins**! Diya jumps in happiness and Duo smile 😀 seeing her happy to win them or should say her fear of her kids life and husband! Everyone see on the TV 📺 that Diya has beaten Daya's highest score and she has unlocked 🔓 a 🆕 level of boxing. Diya got bonus level which she should double her scores so she starts to play and Duo were continually helping her but she never listens to them and plays her own way and wins the bonus level and looks at her brothers and laughs 😂😂 at them! Diya say

Diya - After dinner, ice cream, 🆗?

Duo - 🆗! (making face)

Diya went to her room and bought the first aid kit and gives it to Salunke, Diya sit quietly beside Praduyman, Duo sit on the floor beside her and was keep telling to be careful and slow. Praduyman was smiling the way Duo were very much possessive and protective on Diya's matter! Nisha called everyone for dinner, everyone went to have dinner. On the dining table, Diya was having a hard time to hold her spoon because she has just changed her bandages. Nisha take the spoon from Diya and start to feed Diya and giving lecture

Nisha - When you need help just ask... What is the problem for asking help from your own family but no you don't want any help from anyone. Love to do and suffer everything yourself! You never understand anyone's feelings. You mostly hurt yourself!

Diya - Nisha, please stop it

Nisha - Yeah, do whatever you want to do with your life

Diya - What do you want from me now? Like you want, I am divorcing your dad

Nisha - Your family did that job not you!

Diya - I want to keep you and Priya safe from Akshay that was my first work as a mother

Nisha - When Priya was inside you, he has beaten you by belt

Diya - No!

Nisha - Don't lie to me, I know almost everything happening in the house 🏡

Diya - How do you know these things?

Nisha - I kept a video camera 📹, in your room where you couldn't find it

Diya - This is how you know everything about me and Akshay

Nisha - Yes!

Diya - But why did you keep a video camera 📹 in my room?

Nisha - I hate my father and to keep you safe I would do anything

Priya was playing with her food 🍲 and Nisha say

Nisha - Priya please finish your dinner

Priya - Don't show daddy's anger on me, if you want to shout then shout out at him not me or mom

Nisha - What are you coming to say?

Priya - Dad makes you angry 😡 all the time and you show it on mom and dad was doing the same thing in different way

Aditya - DNA matches

Dhruv - What do you mean by that? (confused 😕)

Aditya - Nisha is Akshay's daughter so some of his qualities matches her

Dhruv - Like you are short tempered and you show your anger 😡 on the right person even let it be your teachers too! Like bade papa

Aditya - It's not true

Dhruv - It is!

Aditya - 🆗 fine I am like my dad because I am his son... What about you? You are totally shy to talk to girls 👭 mainly **Natasha** girl 👧 who is in your class and you have a crush on

Dhruv - No, I don't have a crush on her. She is just a good friend of mine!

Aditya - Yeah same dialog what your dad told to my dad so please don't lie to me because I know you can't lie to me like your dad can't lie to my dad (teasing)

Dhruv see Daya and say

Dhruv - This teasing is all because of you!

Daya - What did I do? (confused 😕)

Dhruv - If you have said mom that you liked her in the first place then I don't need to hear this teasing from my elder brother

Diya - I accept with Dhruv

Nisha - If you have accepted that you loved Jai then that could have change your life

Priya - But we won't be able to born for mom

Nisha - Who knows we would be born to good father who loves us as his daughters

Priya - Can be! (agreeing)

Diya - Whom would you like to be your father?

Priya - Like grandfather!

Nisha - All three in one person, my meaning is like your dad and brothers

Diya - That's hard to find then

Aditya - One person is like that in our CID team

Duo - Who?

Dhruv - **Jai**! He is damn perfect 👌 for Diya and I love him as my best friend and like my dad too

Daya - That means you don't like me as your father?

Dhruv - When did I say that

Aditya - You saying that indirectly

Dhruv - Shut up Aditya bro, I am not meaning anything like that.

Aditya - Just kidding

Dhruv - Because of you I keep fighting with my dad

Aditya - Both father and son are same

Daya and Dhruv (together) - Like you and your father!

Dhruv see his father and say

Dhruv - Same thought we have ones in a while

Abhijeet - And together talking

Dhruv and Aditya (together) - Like you and brother don't have that

Duo (together) - We accept that we talk together once in a while so please shut up your mouth 👄 and make sure that you both finish your dinner because it's already 🔟:30pm you guys have already crossed your bed time for today!

Dhruv and Aditya (together) - 🆗!

Tarika - I say that Jai definitely deserves happiness like everyone

Shreya - True! He has a very good heart and he always keeps smiling even on the harsh times

Salunke - The only problem with him is that he keeps flirting

Diya - I like that in him

Praduyman - I have taken a decision that Jai is going to be a part of this family

Nisha - As what dadu?

Praduyman - As your and Priya's father and your mother's husband

Priya - It's 🆗 with me

Nisha - I need some time to think about it so I am done with my dinner so good night 🌃

Everyone (together) - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Nisha - Same to you all too!

Nisha went to her room. In dining table, Diya ask

Diya - Why did you say that so soon

Praduyman - Diya, I think I done the right thing so give her some time if she says no then let's see what we have to do next

Diya - 🆗!

Everyone finished their dinner. Duo and Diya went beach to have their favorite ice cream and sit on their favorite spot and relax for a while and went to their house 🏡 and went to their rooms and went to sleep 😴. The next day, Diya wake up and see her balcony and opened it and let the fresh breeze come in her room and Diya close her eyes 👀 and relax and enjoy her freedom from Akshay and his torture. Diya fresh up and went down to the kitchen and takes a deep breath and started to make breakfast for everyone. After 20 minutes later, everyone comes down to and see Diya was cooking and Priya hugs Diya and say

Priya - Good morning Diya

Diya - Good morning

Priya - You look very much happy 😊 that you usually be in that house 🏡

Nisha - Mom you are totally relaxed now

Diya - Thanks!

Shreya - Diya, you go for your jogging and we'll finish the rest of the breakfast

Diya - 🆗!

Tarika - Before that let me change your bandages

Diya was totally quiet while Tarika changes her bandage and Diya ask

Diya - Can I get my phone 📱 back?

Tarika - No.. Not until your brothers give it back to you

Diya - 🆗!

Tarika - Be careful

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went to beach. In the beach, Diya was jogging. Suddenly someone hold her and Diya was about to attack but the person was more faster than her and hold Diya's hands 👐 and say

Mystery person - Relax baby, you are totally safe in right guy (say on her ears 👂)

Diya relax and say

Diya - Jai you just scared me to the died of my life

Jai - Didn't mean to scare you

Diya - Gym done

Jai - No! I added your name in the gym and I have texted your brothers that you may come late

Diya - Why did you add my name in the gym?

Jai - I want my old Diya back who is not scared of anything or anyone

Diya - Do you think I can do that?

Jai - 💯 percent sure, now let's jog for 20 more minutes and then go to gym

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Did you tell the girls 👭 about us?

Diya - Dad did it and Nisha needs time to think about it

Jai - What about Priya?

Diya - She is 🆗 with it

Jai - Let's hope for good news

Diya - Jai just think about this again

Jai - I have done my thinking about it and I'm sure that I am ready for this and I am not going to rethink this again and again! I have taken a final decision to make you stronger mom (stubborn)

Diya - Do whatever you want to do with me (giving up)

After 20 minutes, Jai and Diya went to gym and Jai was helping Diya in her exercise. Jai was continually keeping an eye on her. Diya was totally concentration on her exercise and she did not give her attention to Jai! Jai smile and he continued his punching 👊 his boxing punching bag. After an hour later, Diya was alone in the changing room and Jai knocked on the door 🚪 and ask

Jai - Diya, are you 🆗?

Diya - Yeah, just regular first day tiredness

Jai - Did you change your gym clothes

Diya - Yeah!

Jai - Shall we go now?

Diya - Yeah, coming

Diya came out of the changing room and Jai was standing there and ask

Jai - Are you 🆗?

Diya - Yeah!

Jai - Let's go home 🏡

Diya and Jai went to her house 🏡 and Jai was standing on the doorstep and Diya say

Diya - I feel like I am turning myself into normal after a long time

Jai - Great!

Diya - Come into the house 🏡

Jai - No, I don't want to become I need to go to my house 🏡 so bye 👋

Diya - Bye 👋

Diya was about to enter the house 🏡 but Jai called her and Diya see him and Jai comes near her and Diya was getting nervous when he was near her and Jai ask

Jai - Diya, tonight can you come out with me for dinner? (nervous)

Diya - I will think about it and say it in the beauro's lunch time

Jai - 🆗! Bye 👋 Diya

Diya - Bye 👋 Jai

Jai kiss her on her head and both smile 😊 to each other and then Jai went to his house 🏡. Diya enter the house 🏡 and she was smiling and she went to her room and get fresh up and changed her clothes into casual clothes and went to kitchen. Nisha see Diya and ask

Nisha - What makes you smile like that?

Diya - Just like that

Nisha - How was your jogging?

Diya - Great! Have you finished your remaining homework?

Nisha - Yeah! I am going to have my breakfast

Diya - Me too!

Kids have cereals and little bit of breakfast and rest had regular breakfast. Diya was eating less but no one said a word about it. Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Kids get ready in half an hour and I will drop you in the school

Kids - 🆗!

Kids finished their breakfast and went to their room to get ready for school. After 20 minutes later, Abhijeet takes the kids to school and came back in half an hour. Satam's house 🏡, everyone was having coffee and Tarika ask

Tarika - What's up Diya, you look more happier today?

Diya - Just like that

Daya - Say it!

Diya - I said just like that

Praduyman - Diya say it

Diya - Jai... Asked me to go dinner with him

Everyone (together) - Really? (surprise and shocked 😲)

Diya - Yes!

Shreya - What did you say?

Diya - I will tell him in lunch break

Tarika - What?

Praduyman - I think you should go with him and send some alone time just you and him

Diya - What about the girls 👭?

Tarika and Shreya (together) - We would take care of them

Duo - We would help you in taking care of them

Praduyman - Diya, you need a 🆕 start now so go ahead and start a new life with him. You guys are made for each other forever!

Diya - 🆗!

Praduyman - Let's go to our second house 🏡

Everyone - 🆗!

Everyone went to their room and got ready and went to CID beauro. When they entered the beauro, everyone was working and Jai say

Jai - 🆕 case!

Everybody works on the new case. By lunch time the case was over, everybody went to canteen to have lunch except Diya because she was doing her file 📂 work. Jai came back to beauro and dragged her to canteen to have lunch with everyone. After the lunch break, Daya went to pick up Priya from her pre-school. Diya say

Diya - Jai, I want to talk to you in personal

Jai - Say it like that

Diya - It's personal please

Jai - 🆗!

Diya and Jai went to canteen and ordered two cups of coffee and Jai ask

Jai - What do you want to talk with me?

Diya - I want to talk about the dinner with you!

Canteen stuff served them their coffee and went off and Jai say

Jai - 🆗! So... What is your answer for the dinner with me?

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is Diya the answer going to be? Will Diya accept her and Jai's relationship or not? Will Diya go out dinner with Jai or not? What Nisha is going to do, will she accept Jai as her and Priya's father? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Abhi's Pari** \- I am very much happy that you liked the story! Priya is trying to be mature like her elder sister. Please don't hesitate to tell me anything, if I make mistakes please tell me so that I can recognize and understand that change it and try not to do it again! I won't take it wrong if someone helps me and I don't feel bad too. I am very much happy 😊 if someone helps me out in the story! I feel happy that someone finds my mistakes and tells me about it. I am want to improve myself in writing that should only happen if reader, reviewer about it! Enjoy reading the chapter and I hope you like this chapter

 **Madhumanti830** \- I am happy that you liked the story!

 **Lipidi009** \- Here's the next chapter of the story!

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts  
**

Diya - I will come with you to the dinner!

Jai - Really? (shocked and surprised 😲)

Diya - Yes! I think we should give ourselves a chance for this relationship

Jai - Thank you Diya! I will pick you up at 6pm 🕕

Diya - Why so soon?

Jai - I am going to give you a surprise so I can't say anything about it right now

Diya - Come on Jai, give me one hint what are you going to do (childish)

Jai - Nope, you have to wait until 6pm 🕕 (teasing)

Diya - 🆗, I will wait until 6pm 🕕

Jai - Good, now let's finish our coffee and then we have to finish our file 📂 work

 **Mystery voice - Where you and maa are going?**

Jai and Diya turn and see Daya was carrying Priya in his arms and Jai say

Jai - Just out for dinner

Priya - Can I also join you guys?

Jai and Diya look at each other and Daya can understand their awkward and need help from him so he say

Daya - No Priya, you can't go with them

Priya - Why? (innocent)

Daya - They need some alone time together so they can understand each other better

Priya - 🆗!

Daya - Now let's have your lunch now

Daya and Priya went into the canteen. Jai say

Jai - Thank God Daya saved us today

Diya - You have bear this everyday if you want to marry me

Jai - I am ready for it

Diya - Let's go and do our work

Jai and Diya went to beauro and start to do their work. After half an hour, Daya and Priya come to the beauro and Daya takes Priya to the resting room and makes her to sleep 😴. Daya 20 minutes later, Daya comes out of the room and went to do his file 📂 work. At 3pm 🕒, Nisha, Dhruv and Aditya came back from school and they went to resting room and changed their clothes and Nisha help Priya to change her clothes and then they do their homework. At 4pm 🕓, Jai went to ACP Praduyman's cabin and submitted everyone's files 📂 and ask

Jai - Sir, can I leave now? (hesitate)

ACP Praduyman - Where?

Jai - I have a dinner with my friend so... (got cut by ACP Praduyman)

ACP Praduyman - Say properly that you have to go to make preparations for your first date with my daughter

Jai was embarrassed 😳 and ACP Praduyman say

ACP Praduyman - Go and do all your preparations for your date

Jai - Thank you sir! (happily) Sir, by 5:45pm can you keep Diya ready? (hesitate)

ACP Praduyman - Yes, I will surely keep your date ready for you... Now go or else you will be late

Jai - Bye 👋 sir

ACP Praduyman - Bye 👋

Jai went to his desk and takes his belongings and Freddy ask

Freddy - Jai sir, are you going somewhere?

Jai - Yes!

Freddy - Where?

Jai - I am going to make preparations for my first time date

 **Tasha** \- Who is that lucky 🍀 girl 👧 who is dating you?

Jai see Diya and Diya blush and continue her work on her computer 💻! Jai ask

Jai - You guys know her very well and you guys will come to very much soon

Duo smile and Jai say

Jai - I got to get going so bye 👋

CID team - All the best 👍 sir, Jai

Jai went off and Tasha say

Tasha - I just can't believe that Jai sir is dating a girl 👧 and I totally can't wait to see her. Freddy sir, you would have known who is that girl 👧 who is dating Jai sir?

Freddy - I don't know anything about this. Jai sir shares everything and talk about everything but he never mentioned anything to me about this. I think my wife would know about this, I will call her right now

Freddy calls his wife **Manisha** and ask

Freddy - Manisha, do you know anything about Jai sir's 🆕 girlfriend?

Manisha - No! He never said anything to me about 🆕 girlfriend. Why are you asking?

Freddy - Jai sir is having a date tonight?

Manisha - Really, who is it?

Freddy - I totally don't know that's why I called to ask if he had said anything to you about his date or 🆕 girlfriend?

Manisha - I don't know! I glad that he got a girlfriend for himself and now I wish that girlfriend turns into his wife soon because I can't wait to see Jai having a good family and happiness

Freddy - Me too! Bye

Manisha - Bye!

Freddy ended the call and Tasha ask

Tasha - Any good news?

Freddy - No!

Tasha - Wired meaning Jai sir never hides anything from you or Manisha ma'am

Freddy - True! Let's hope that we get good news from Jai sir about his girlfriend

Abhijeet - If your both interesting chatting is then can you both get back to work

Freddy and Tasha - Yes si

ACP Praduyman was extremely enjoying everything from his cabin. Duo at their father and smile and look at Diya, who was still blushing. At 4:45pm ACP Praduyman send Diya, Tarika and Shreya home 🏡. At Satam's house 🏡, Tarika, Shreya and Diya were checking Diya's old dresses. Suddenly the door 🚪 bell rings and Tarika opened the door 🚪 and was surprised that no one was on the doorstep so she about to close the door 🚪 but suddenly she see there was a gift package. Tarika picked up the gift and there was a gift card stick on the gift card. On the gift card it written **Diya**. Tarika close the door 🚪 and went to Diya's room and Tarika say

Tarika - Diya this is for you

Diya - Who is it from?

Tarika - I don't know!

Shreya - Did you check it?

Tarika - No!

Diya carefully open the gift and was shocked 😲 to see a dress which she wanted to buy for a long time but didn't buy it because she scared that Akshay would burn it or throw it in the trash bin 🚮. Diya had tears in her eyes 👀 and with the dress there was a jewelry set which was perfectly suited for the dress and perfect 👌 and matching lipstick 💄 for the dress. Shreya say

Shreya - WOW! What a beautiful dress

Tarika - And perfect 👌 matching and fitting jewelry set for the dress

Shreya - Who could have sender be?

Tarika - There was a card with it

Diya open the card and read

Diya - **A lovely dress for a special lovely woman 👩, and I hope you like it and keep guessing your surprise  
**

Shreya - What's the sender's name?

Diya - **Love forever**!

Tarika - Wired name

Diya knows who sent this gift to her. Tarika say

Tarika - I wish Abhijeet would buy like this for me

Shreya - Same with me too

Diya - You both stop finding mistakes on my brothers

Tarika and Shreya (together) - We were just kidding

Diya - It's not funny!

Shreya - I wish seriously Daya buys me one like this

Tarika - I love the color of the dress and I love the design of the dress

Diya - I really feel pity for my brothers that they married you two

Tarika - Your brothers loves us so much that they couldn't see any other guy with us

Diya - 🆗, I will change my dress and get ready for my dinner

Shreya - No dinner, it's called **Date**

Diya - 🆗, it's date

Tarika - First you get bath 🛀 then we'll ready you

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went to take a good relaxing bath 🛀. After 30 minutes later, Diya comes out of the bathroom while wiping her hair. Diya see that Tarika and Shreya have separated everything and arranged everything in a order to ready her. Tarika and Shreya helps Diya in getting ready. In the CID beauro, ACP Praduyman went to the resting room and see the kids were watching Tom and Jerry on TV 📺! ACP Praduyman say

ACP Praduyman - Come on kids time to go home 🏡 now

Dhruv off the TV 📺 and Praduyman off all the lights and fan and comes out of the room and Priya ask

Priya - Where's maa?

ACP Praduyman - She is already in the house 🏡

Nisha - Is she fine? (worried)

ACP Praduyman - Yes!

Nisha - Why did she go home 🏡 soon without telling us?

ACP Praduyman - She's going out for dinner with Jai so I sent her home 🏡 soon so that she could get ready

Nisha - 🆗!

In the Satam's house 🏡, Tarika and Shreya were totally struggling to put makeup on Diya because Diya hates makeup. Diya say

Diya - I don't want makeup

Shreya - Diya just stay quiet and stay still and don't mess up everything right now

Tarika - Diya don't move even a muscle now or else we have to restart everything again

Diya - 🆗!

When Tarika was about put lipstick 💄, the door 🚪 bell rings and Tarika opened the door 🚪 and went to Diya's room and started her work again. Everyone saw that Tarika was little bit angry 😡 and tired. Everybody went to their room and got fresh up. In Diya's room, hardly Shreya and Tarika finished their makeup on Diya. They look at Diya and say

Shreya and Tarika - You look beautiful

Diya look at herself at mirror and quietly staring at her face and Tarika and Shreya understand what she was thinking about. They hold her hand ✋ and say

Tarika and Shreya - Akshay did not deserve it and he had a golden opportunity last time but he misused it and now we're with you. Now cheer up and don't spoil your happiness by thinking about Akshay or your past life, now just think about Jai, think about your guys future together

Diya - What if Nisha doesn't want Jai to be a father for her?

Shreya - Then we are here to support you

Tarika - Now give us a big smile 😊 because anytime your prince charming would be here for you, if he sees you like this then he would be very much angry 😡 on us

Diya laughs 😂 😂 at them, Tarika and Shreya relax after seeing Diya laugh 😂 like that. At 5:3pm, the door bell rings and Daya opened the door 🚪 and see Jai was standing and he was looking dashing and Daya say

Daya - Are you here for Diya only or for Tarika and Shreya too? (teasing)

Jai - Just for Diya!

Daya - Come on in the house 🏡

Daya moves aside from the door 🚪 and Jai enter the house 🏡 and Praduyman, Salunke and Abhijeet see Jai and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - You are seriously here for Diya only or my and Daya's wife too?

Jai - I am here for one and only Diya!

Salunke - Thank God Praduyman, our wives are not here or else I don't know what we would do

Praduyman - Very much true my friend!

Jai - No need to do anything sir, I would have flirting with your both wives and take them out on a candle light dinner

Praduyman - They would have loved it and never missed a chance to stay with you

Salunke - Man, we are so damn jealous to think about that

Praduyman - They would come home 🏡 and keep talking about you

Salunke - And keep taunting about us!

Duo - You both are fearing us out now (little bit scared)

Jai - Don't worry Abhi and Daya, I won't do anything like that to you guys

Duo - We don't trust on you because you attract every single girl 👧 even let be a small baby 👶 and a married woman too! Our wife is still having a small crush on you

Jai - Don't worry I won't go for them

Duo - We hope on that!

Jai - You both fulfill their needs, desires and wishes on time then they may not come behind me or any other men who attracts them and they would totally stay with you only! I would say just let them be them because they are also like us and they also get attacked to someone so let them be them and don't control them or else it may backfire us

Duo - You are right!

Abhijeet - You are not married yet but know all the best things for women 🚺 and men 🚹

Jai - We are equal to each other the only difference between us is that we are boy 👦 and they are girl 👧. They bare most of pain more than us

Salunke - I accept with Jai!

Praduyman - Me too! I remember when Smitha got her labor pain with Diya and all the complications she had go through her whole pregnancy!

Duo - We remember that too!

Jai - Sir, did your work? (looking at Praduyman)

Praduyman - Yes, she was a pregnancy doctor after marriage also she went to work which I was OK with because she was very much happy 😊 with her job!

Jai - What about your wife sir? (looking at Salunke)

Salunke - She worked in a supermarket after marriage she stopped it because she wanted to be a housewife!

Jai - Did she like to be a housewife?

Salunke - She loved to be a housewife! She loved taking care of Tarika the most, more than me, Tarika was her first choice. She was one who kept Tarika her name and my wife always used to call her **Tara**! Whenever she call Tarika as Tara, Tarika smiles like she got something she wanted from her mother.

Jai - You miss her a lot?

Salunke - Yes but mostly Tarika miss her. Whenever Tarika wanted her she was not there.

Jai - What about Diya? (looking at Praduyman)

Praduyman - She never expressed her feelings about it. She became a mature girl when she was a little girl 👧! She always thought that she was a burden for me and her brothers and she's the reason her mother died! Every mother's day and her birthday 🎂 she would stay away from everyone and lock herself in her room and I would never know what to do. Sita always kept saying that she was the only reason Smitha died, she would even say that if Diya was not born, Smitha would be alive with Abhijeet and Daya. Whenever Diya use to come with a prize 🏆 from school or college competitions, she would pretend like she never got anything and she never show her talents in front of anyone! I thought Akshay could give her happiness but I was totally wrong about it, he just gave her pain. As a father I failed! (crying 😢)

Jai - Sir, it's not your fault... Sometimes some hard times come in front of us and we won't know what to do and that's what happened between you and your family! After your wife is gone and Diya was born, everybody thought that she was a bad luck for you all and that why everybody hates Diya and this all started because of Sita. She kept and keep saying everyone that Diya killed her mother and everybody believes it! It's not your fault or Diya's fault in this, so don't feel guilty about anything about this. Now only matter now, not our past so be happy 😊 that Diya is normal like anothers

Praduyman - You're totally right.

Abhijeet - I will call Tarika and tell her to get Diya

Tarika - No need of that because she is here

Everybody see Diya and get surprised and shocked 😲 because she was wearing a red and blue mixed color short dress that stopped below her knees and it's fit perfectly to her body and she was wearing a perfect suiting jewelry and little bit of makeup and red bright color lipstick 💄 and she was wearing red high heels 👠! Praduyman was shocked 😲 to see his daughter in that fashion dress because Diya never wear a dress like that. Kids comes from the kitchen and they were totally shocked to see Diya and Aditya see Dhruv and say

Aditya - Dhruv close your mouth 👄 or else something would go inside it

Priya - Mom you look different

Nisha - You look awesome!

Aditya - And hot too!

Nisha and Priya hit him on his arms and say

Nisha and Priya - She's my mom

Aditya - She attracts me

Diya blush and looking down. Jai was enjoying her fully. Praduyman say

Praduyman - Today my daughter is totally looking like her mother

Jai - Diya can we go on now?

Diya - Yes!

Nisha - Before you guys go, I need to do something

Diya - What? (confused 😕)

Nisha - This!

Nisha put a black tika behind Diya's ear 👂 and Priya did the same thing like her sister and kiss on Diya's cheek. Jai ask

Jai - Can we go now?

Nisha - Yes but bring my mom home 🏡 safely or else you will get what you deserve from me

Jai - 🆗! (getting her point)

Jai and Diya sit in the car 🚙 and Jai gives her a bunch full of red roses 🌹 and Diya smile and kiss on his cheek. Jai say

Jai - You look damn hot and sexy in this beautiful dress

Diya - Thank you! Thanks for the dress and everything!

Jai - I didn't buy it or do anything like that (acting 🎭)

Diya - I know that you bought this and I love it and I love your surprise and I love your style of dress you wear tonight

Jai was wearing a red shirt 👚 and blue jeans 👖 and Jai say

Jai - Thank you! Now let's go for our quality time

Diya - It's called date and we are dating now

Jai - If you want that then it's our first date!

Diya - What's the next surprise? (excited)

Jai - Won't say anything but show you. Now sit quietly and enjoy some music 🎶 so that I can drive properly because you are already distracting me with your dress.

Diya blush and Jai on his music 🎶 player and Diya hear her favorite song - **Koun tujhe, from MS Dhoni!** Diya was lost in the song. While hearing the song, Diya starts to sing with the song and Jai was enjoying the moment. Jai opens the window of the car 🚙 because he knows that Diya hates cars because she would vomit! Fresh air was coming from the window and Diya was smiling and enjoying the moment. Jai drive the car 🚙 into a building 🏢 and park the car 🚙 and opens the door for Diya and gives his hand to help her and Diya accept his hand and comes out of the car 🚙! Jai and Diya went into the elevator and with them two old people joined them and Diya was feeling uncomfortable but Jai holding her hand ✋ and smile at her and Diya smiles back. The elevator at the top floor of the building 🏢 and Jai and Diya came out of the elevator and Diya was shocked 😲!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Why Diya was shocked 😲? Will Jai and Diya's date will go fine or not? What surprise 😲 Jai is going to give Diya? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Apoorva shen you -** No, you are wrong... You know the surprise please read this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! **  
**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts  
**

Diya was shocked 😲 to see that Jai has bought her to a mall. Diya see Jai and ask

Diya - Why you have bought me here and that in this dress I am wearing right now?

Jai - I know that you hate short dresses and that also wearing it outside the house 🏡 and mostly outside the your room

Diya - Then why have you bought me here?

Jai - I want you to change your life, I don't want you to be afraid of anything. Diya if you change only you can grow your daughters!

Diya - 🆗! I will change for Nisha and Priya

Jai - Great! First let's go for a movie then more surprise

Diya was nervous and Jai feels her nervousness and he see into her eyes 👀 and say

Jai - Don't worry or think about others, just us and tonight only us. I am always and forever there for you and your family

Diya smiles and say

Diya - Let's go!

Jai - That's my girl 👧

Jai and Diya went to movie theater and Jai ask

Jai - What would you have? Popcorn, hotdog, sandwiches or anything else?

Diya - I will check and say

Diya was checking on the menu on a TV screen on the wall, lots of people were staring at Diya, Diya try to ignore them and Jai noticed this and say

Jai - Your here for your date so don't think about others thinking about you or your awesome dress you are wearing on

Diya smile and Jai ask

Jai - What are you going to order?

Diya - I will go with Ice tea and a masala fries 🍟 and what about you?

Jai - I will go with dahi puri, bhel puri, medium butter popcorn and Pepsi

Diya see at Jai in shock and ask

Diya - Are you here to see a movie 🎦 or eat?

Jai - Diya, I always do this! I never went to movie 🎦 with anyone not even with our team because I order like this and keep eating because I don't like someone judging me

Diya - Say me the truth now

Jai - I have never got a proper meal since my childhood! Everyone takes my food 🍲 and eat it fully or some other throw my food 🍲 so I don't eat anything

Diya - I am so sorry to hear that

Jai - It's OK! Let's order

Diya - 🆗!

Jai ordered and said Diya to buy the bhel puri and dahi puri and he went to buy the rest of the stuff. In the chat counter, Diya was waiting for Jai and for the dahi puri. Diya was thinking what was next surprise, Diya got dahi puri and wait for Jai in waiting room. Jai came to her and take the tray from her and give her her ice tea and ask

Jai - I hope I didn't make you wait for too long?

Diya - No!

Jai - Let's go our screen

Diya - What screen number?

Jai - Screen 5!

Jai and Diya went to screen 5. Jai and Diya got settled on their seats which was a couple 👫 seat, Diya say

Diya - After a long time I have came to a movie theater. Last time I went to a theater is when I was a little girl 👧 and after that I stopped going anywhere

Jai - Why?

Diya - Sita aunt would always taunting me for everything I do! Daya and Abhijeet used to try to take me out of house 🏡 but I used to say no. Dad said I have to get out of the house 🏡 just for once but I never wanted another taunt from Sita aunt so I stay at home 🏡

Jai - Leave all this right now and enjoy the movie

Diya - What movie?

Jai - 🆕 movie which is released today, I hope you like it

Diya - Movie name?

Jai - No say and see it by yourself and I warn you that it's a bold movie

Diya - Now tell me the movie name

Jai - Nope!

Jai was smiling 😀 and the movie starts and Jai was totally engaged with his bhel puri and Diya see the movie name and see Jai and ask

Diya - You have bought tickets 🎫 for **Raaz Reboot**?

 **(Important note :- Sorry 🙏 to disturbing you guys while reading the chapter, I have not seen this movie before so please forgive 🙏 me if I have made any mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the chapter!)**

Jai - Yes! He's my favorite actor and does romance awesome

Diya - Jai no, I hate this type of movies

Jai - First you see the movie and then you say

Diya - You like **Emraan Hashmi**?

Jai - I love him! I love the way he makes romance. I have seen all of his movies

Diya - I can't believe this that I have came to movie theater to see a bold and horror movie on my first date with my hot boyfriend

Jai - Trust me you will love it

Both starts to see the movie 🎦 and whenever there was a bold scene Diya felt awkward and uncomfortable and Jai would hold her hand ✋ and squeeze it. On the interval time ⌚, Diya comes out of the theater and Jai follow her and ask

Jai - Coming for another snacks?

Diya - Yes

Jai - Diya don't feel awkward, shamed or embarrassed to see this movie.

Diya - I'm shocked that you bought me to a film which is full of horror and love.

Jai - What do you need to eat?

Diya - Anything, you can order it for me

Jai - 🆗!

Jai order two small popcorns, two ice tea and a malasa fries 🍟! Diya was smiling that Jai and was waiting with him at beverage counter. Diya ask

Diya - Jai, once you said that you have seen your parents

Jai - I don't want to talk about it

Diya - Why?

Jai - I don't know, I don't like to talk about it since my childhood. Let's go or else we'll miss the rest of the movie which I don't want

Jai and Diya went to their seat and this time they were sitting closer to each other. Diya was comfortable and felt secure when Jai put his hand around her waist and Diya keep her head on his shoulder and was very comfortably and relaxed watching the movie. After the movie, they came out of the theater and went to a mobile phone 📱 shop 🏪 and Diya ask

Diya - Anything problem with your phone 📱?

Jai - No! I am here to buy a phone 📱 for a good friend so please help me to select a good phone 📱 for her

Diya - 🆗! (smiling)

The store staff ask

 **Staff** \- What would I help you sir?

Jai - We want to see 🆕 model phones 📱 and please show all the best 👍 ones

Staff - Sure

The staff show lots of 🆕 model mobile phones 📱 and Diya did not like so much of the phones 📱 because they were less storage. Jai was surprised that Diya knew lots of things about phone 📱 and Jai ask

Jai - When is the last time you bought a new one phone 📱 for yourself?

Diya - I correctly don't remember it but I think it was 8 years ago I think so

Jai - Now I understand why you like your phone 📱 that much. You really need to buy a 🆕 mobile phone 📱 for yourself

Diya - I am very much happy 😊 with my phone 📱 so no thank you

Diya got the phone 📱 she wanted it and say

Diya - Jai, this phone 📱 would be perfect for your friend and it's has everything a girl should need

Jai - Thanks for the help Diya and I hope she likes it too!

Staff - Sir, shall I bill this for you?

Jai - Yes!

Jai was paying for the 🆕 phone 📱 and Diya ask

Diya - Jai, can you give me 30 rupees

Jai - Why?

Diya - I need to buy a bottle of water

Jai - 🆗!

Jai gives her some money 💵 and Diya went to buy a bottle of water. In the mobile 📱 shop 🏪, Jai told something to the staff who sold him a 🆕 mobile phone 📱 and the staff accepted it what Jai said and say

Staff - I will finish your work sir as soon as possible

Jai - Just give me a call 📞 to this number when you are done! (giving his card)

Staff - Sure sir!

Jai came out of the shop 🏪 and Diya was drinking cold water and Jai ask

Jai - How much was it?

Diya - 20 and here's the remaining balance of the money 💵

Jai - Thanks!

Diya - Where's the 🆕 mobile phone 📱?

Jai - I told the guy to do some favor for me and he said OK so he would call me when he is done

Diya - 🆗! Where next?

Jai - To coffee shop 🏪, actually I need to refill my energy

Diya laugh 😂 and say

Diya - Same with me too and let's go to the coffee shop 🏪!

Jai and Diya went to coffee shop 🏪 and ordered hot and strong coffees ! While having coffee , Jai got a phone 📱 call 📞 and he excuses himself and went to buy the phone 📱 and thanks the staff and pay the staff and went to coffee shop 🏪! Diya ask

Diya - Where did you go suddenly?

Jai - To get the 🆕 phone 📱

Diya 🆗! Now where next?

Jai - You will see!

They went to packing area where Jai's car 🚙. Jai drive the car 🚙 to a biggest hotel 🏩 in Mumbai and Diya was shocked 😲 to see the hotel 🏩 and ask

Diya - Why are we here?

Jai - For our dinner

Diya - Jai, this is most expensive hotel 🏩

Jai - Who cares about that really right now and I told you before it's our first date so don't think about anything else and enjoy it

Diya - No Jai, I can't let you to spend this much money 💵 for a date

Jai - I want to see you happy 😊 and for that I would do anything you hear me anything for your happiness! Now let's have a good dinner because I know that you would be hungry

Diya - Yes, I am very much hungry now

Jai - Then let's have our dinner

Jai and Diya went inside the hotel 🏩 and Jai close Diya's eyes 👀 with a cloth and ask

Jai - Can you see anything now?

Diya - No and what is this prank Jai?

Jai - Just a small interesting surprise so wait until I tell you to open your cloth from your eyes 👀

Diya - 🆗

Jai helps Diya to their surprise spot. Jai takes the cloth from her eyes 👀 and tell

Jai - Open your eyes 👀 now

Diya open her eyes 👀 and she was shocked 😲 to see that she was in a big hall and the was decorated with lots of balloons 🎈 and all types and colors of roses 🌹 and there was a single table beside a big window, where she could see the whole Mumbai and beach. Jai was standing in the corner of the room and room and enjoying her excitement and seeing her going around the room and see everything and touching everything with a big smile 😀. Diya see a projector and get confused 😕 but she didn't care about it. Jai makes Diya to sit and he sit across her and Diya say

Diya - I just love this decoration and everything

Jai - Diya, have you ever seen any of your parents wedding pictures or your first birthday 🎂 party 🎉 pictures?

Diya - No, I never wanted to see it because that may remember me that I am the only one reason my brothers and my father lost their mother and wife

Jai - Diya, it's not your fault in the first place and second stop blaming yourself for your mother's death. Your mother always want to see her daughter happy not sad and blaming herself for her mother's death. Diya after a late delivery, some women do not survive the delivery of pregnancy because of blood loss and some other stuff but for that not all the kids are doing what you are doing till now. It's hard to believe and accept the truth but you have to because your dad is feeling guilty and failer whenever he thinks about you. I know that you love your father and you don't like to see him sad 😔 but I think you should talk to him about your feelings about this because in this problem, no one can help you except your dad.

Diya - I think you are right about this

Jai - From now on let's be honest with each other so that it can be easy for us and our relationship

Diya - Promise!

Jai - Are you hungry?

Diya - I am starving and rats 🐀 are running 🏃 inside my stomach

Jai - Same with me too!

Jai rings a bell which was on the table and a server came in the room with a tray and the server kept two bowls of soup and water and went off. Diya smile and ask

Diya - I have heard this only from Abhijeet's friends but today I am seeing this

Jai - What do you mean?

Diya - Whenever Abhijeet's friends say this stuff I never use to believe it because I thought they are just faking or making a story but today I believe it now

Jai - Some things we won't believe it until we see it by ourselves

Diya - True!

They have the soup and after the soup, Diya say

Diya - I never had a soup like this. It was very much tasty and yummy

Jai - I am glad that you enjoyed and liked it

Diya - I like whatever you choice because you choice a right thing for a right person

Jai - Thank you!

Diya - What soup was it?

Jai - Guess it! (teasing)

Diya - I know it is a sweet corn 🌽, but rest I can't say it

Jai - It's sweet corn 🌽 and chicken 🐔 soup

Diya - There was no chicken 🐔 in the soup

Jai - That's the specialty here that you can't say that they cook non-vegetarian here

Diya - Why do you say that?

Jai - I don't know. Leave all this stuff. Diya what's your favorite food 🍲?

Diya - Whatever I get I eat it

Jai - Favorite fruit?

Diya - Mango, watermelon 🍉, grapes 🍇, strawberry 🍓, orange 🍊, banana 🍌 and apples 🍏 🍎

Jai - Almost everything

Diya - You?

Jai - All except pineapple 🍍

Diya - Why?

Jai - It itching my tongue

Diya - Same thing for me too and that's why I never touch that fruit

Jai - Shall we have our starters?

Diya - Yeah!

Jai rings the bell and the server came kept the starters and take the soup bowls and went off. Diya was surprised to see the starters, there was cheese corn 🌽 balls, vegetable papadi with chat masala and ice tea. Diya say

Diya - Jai, why did you buy ice tea?

Jai - So that we can drink it and ice tea is good for heslth

Diya - The ice tea is too much to drink

Jai - Drink and eat slowly

Diya - I want to be home 🏡 before 9pm 🕘

Jai - Diya, today we are not going to your house 🏡

Diya - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Jai - We are going to stay out still you completely relax and you have to start to leave for yourself

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Great!

Jai serve cheese corn 🌽 balls and half of vegetable papadi to Diya. Diya have her papadi and see out of the big window and she was enjoying the moment and suddenly it started to rain and she was lost in it and Jai say

Jai - Have your cheese corn 🌽 balls while enjoying rain

Diya do as Jai say. Jai ask

Jai - Has Akshay even once took you out of the house 🏡 for a date or anything

Diya - No, he hates taking me out of the house 🏡

Jai - 🆗!

Diya was still looking out at the rain and Jai ask

Jai - Do you like to see your mom?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - See the projector

Diya see the projector screen and get shock to see the photo because it was the same place where she was sitting and in the picture, Praduyman was very much happy 😊 to get married to a woman he loves. Diya remember once she heard her father saying that he married the woman he loved and always and forever going to be loving her. Diya got tears in her eyes 👀 after she saw her mother for the first time in her entire life. Jai was seeing Diya and see the projector and say

Jai - She looks like you

Diya - Or most than me. She is very much beautiful and very much happy 😊 with my dad

Jai - It's your parents wedding picture

Diya - I can't believe that my parents got married here

Jai - It was your grandparents choice to get their younger daughter here

Diya - Do you have some more pictures pictures of my parents?

Jai - Yes but before that I would like to show you, your first birthday 🎂 party 🎉 pictures

Jai put a picture, Diya smile 😀, it was a perfect family picture and Praduyman was holding Diya, Duo were wearing a birthday cap, Daya's face was fully covered with cake 🎂 cream and Abhijeet was standing like a very good boy 👦 and he was putting a hand on Daya and Daya was also doing the same thing with Abhijeet, Praduyman was standing proudly with Diya in his hands 👐 and Praduyman was heartily smiling 😀 and Diya was smiling 😀like her father and she was holding a mike 🎤 and she was hugging her father and keeping her head on Praduyman's shoulder and she was looking the cutest of her family. The Satam family were wearing the same color of dress, boys 👦 were wearing blue and red color shirts and black color pants and Diya was wearing Blue color frock and a red color hair styleband with white color small circles and a rose 🌹 was on the hairband! Diya was the mike 🎤 like she was going to sing a song. Jai say

Jai - You guys looking fabulous and same color of dress and you look just like a doll. Daya is looking funny as usual (laughs 😂), your dad looks very much handsome and Abhijeet is like a cool 😎 dude!

Diya was lost in her first and last family photo! Diya was lost in her flashbacks of her life. Jai ask

Jai - Shall we have our dinner?

Diya see Jai and say

Diya - Yes!

Jai rings the bell and the server came with the dinner and keep the dinner on the table and takes the rest of the empty plates and bowl and went off. Diya was shocked 😲 to see the dinner because it was fully her favorites food 🍲, Cheese garlic naan, butter roti, paneer butter masala, jeera and corrinder buttermilk, boondhi raita, plain rice 🍚, gulab jam and pan ice-cream! Diya looks at Jai and Jai say

Jai - I have seen you have this items with lots of love 😍 so I thought to buy it

Diya - In this food 🍲, which is your favorite one? (teasing)

Jai - Buttermilk, pan ice-cream and cheese garlic naan and butter roti, boondhi raita and plain rice 🍚

Diya looks at him seriously and Jai got up from his place and starts to run out of the room and Diya chase him and after 🔟 minutes later, Jai stop running 🏃 and hold Diya, who was about to fall, Jai was holding her by waist and both were lost in each other and Diya break the eyes 👀 contact and Jai help her to stand properly and Jai ask

Jai - Are you 🆗?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Let's have our dinner with some old memories of your parents and your

They were going back to their room but suddenly Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai attend the call 📞 immediately because it was Praduyman and Jai ask

Jai - Sir, everything is fine there?

Praduyman - Yes, how you both are?

Jai - We are great!

Praduyman - Can I talk to her, if you don't mind? (hesitate)

Jai - Why are you hesitating sir, she's your daughter so you have full rights to talk with her

Jai gives Diya his mobile phone 📱 and Praduyman say

Praduyman - Just wanted to check on you

Diya - I am fine

Praduyman - Had dinner?

Diya - Going to have... Did you have your dinner?

Praduyman - Yes! 🆗, I will keep it so that you guys have fun

Diya - Dad, is the kids and not troubling you or anyone in the house 🏡?

Praduyman - No and don't worry about them and enjoy your time with him

Diya - 🆗! I will give the phone 📱 to him

Praduyman - 🆗!

Diya gives back the phone 📱 to Jai and Jai ask

Jai - Sir, tomorrow can I and Diya can take leave? (hesitate)

Praduyman - Sure!

Jai - Thanks sir!

Praduyman - Anything else you want to ask me?

Jai - Diya may not come home 🏡 tonight

Praduyman - 🆗! Bye 👋 and good night 🌃

Jai - Same to you too sir and bye 👋

Jai and Praduyman ended the call and Diya ask

Diya - Why did you ask for leave tomorrow for us?

Jai - Just like that, come let's have our dinner now

They went to their room and they were just about to start to eat suddenly Jai ask

Jai - Do you want to see your parents wedding?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - 🆗!

Jai on the projector and he off the lights except for the dining table light and sit on his place and see the projector screen

 **X-X-X-X**

 **In next two ✌ chapters, I am going to show some flashbacks of Satam family**

 **Why Jai asked leave for next day? What Jai ask to mobile phone 📱 store staff?** **To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes, typing errors and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lipidi009 -** I will try my level best to fulfill your wish my friend and thanks for liking all of my stories and I am very much happy 😊 that you liked it! Here is the next chapter so enjoy reading it

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to add some characters in this chapter and there is going to be bold stuff so think twice ✌ and read it  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts  
**

 **Flashback start :-  
**

In a grand reception hall, everyone was chatting and waiting for important persons to come! In a room, two mens 🚹 were getting ready but mostly a men was helping the another one. Guy one ask

 **Guy one** \- Will she like it or not?

 **Guy two** \- Surely she would love it because you're wearing it (teasing)

Guy one - Not funny **Salunke** (little bit angry 😡)

 **Salunke** \- Sorry **Praduyman** , I'm 200% sure that she would love it

 **Praduyman** \- I hope she likes it

Salunke - She will love it so please stop over thinking about stuffs

Praduyman - I think you are right

Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Salunke open the door 🚪 and see a teenage girl 👧 ask

 **Teenage girl 👧** \- Can I come in please?

Salunke - Sure!

Salunke let her in the room and Praduyman see her and ask

Praduyman - What do you want?

Teenage girl 👧 - I want to see you

Praduyman - Come to the point right now

Teenage girl 👧 - Here this is for you from **Sita** didi (giving a letter)

Praduyman - **Naina** , you could get ready now so please go and get ready

 **Naina** \- 🆗!

Naina went out of the room and Praduyman close the door 🚪 and Salunke ask

Salunke - Who is Sita?

Praduyman - **Smitha's** elder sister and now she is behind me to marry her

Salunke - Why? (shocked 😲)

Praduyman - She's not happy with her marriage and her husband because he's a army man

Salunke - Does **Smitha** know about this?

Praduyman - Yes, I told her in the first place and she told to ignore her

Salunke - Who is that Naina?

Praduyman - Sita and Smitha's younger sister!

Salunke - How many kids for your father-in-law?

Praduyman - Four! First is this irritating **Sita** , second is my favorite and lovely **Smitha** , third is **Naina** and last is **Sandia**

Salunke - 🆗!

Praduyman - If you need I will talk to my father-in-law for you and Naina(teasing)

Salunke - No... No, don't do anything like that please... Please do not spoil my life (scared)

Praduyman - Don't worry I won't do it! (laughing 😂 😂)

Salunke - You scared me and it's not funny Praduyman

Praduyman - 🆗, sorry (trying to stop his laughing)

Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Salunke open the door 🚪 and see **Praduyman's mother Anjali** and Salunke let her in and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - What do you need maa?

 **Anjali** \- Nothing just came to check on you!

Praduyman - You look beautiful

Anjali - My son looks handsome as always!

Praduyman - Where's papa?

Anjali - Getting ready

Praduyman - Still?

Anjali - You know your father

Praduyman - When is he going to stop flirting with another women 🚺?

Anjali - I don't know but every girls 👭 fall in love with him whenever they see him

Praduyman - Yeah, only in a while I am remind that I am working with him. Even my colleagues flirt with **ACP Prakash** who is my dad

Anjali - Now leave this topic and are you fully ready for your special day?

Praduyman - Yes!

Anjali - What about you Salunke?

Salunke - I am really

Anjali - Is your parents are here?

Salunke - They should be here. I came before them so I don't know if they are here or not

Suddenly the door 🚪 open and **Praduyman's father Prakash** enters the room and ask

 **Prakash** \- Is everyone is ready?

Praduyman - Yes! Dad it's my reception but it looks like you are ready to get married again?

Prakash - If I need to get married again then I will surely marry your mother again because I love her very much more than any other woman I flirt

Anjali - Stop it Prakash! (blushing)

Praduyman - Dad please do not flirt with Smitha tonight

Prakash - I will try my best my son

Praduyman - If you want to flirt, flirt with my mom who's your wife

Prakash - That was happening until you came in between me and your mom

Anjali hit him on his arm and say

Anjali - If Praduyman was not born then we would not have this wonderful family moment together

Prakash - True!

Praduyman - After I am gone then both can flirt as much as long you guys need (teasing)

Prakash - Surely we would do that son

Praduyman and Prakash laugh 😂 😂, Anjali was embarrassed by her own son and her husband and she was blushing too and Salunke was enjoying the moment! Prakash say

Prakash - Let's go down

Praduyman - 🆗! Come on Salunke

They go down to the grand hall and they talking with the guests, friends and colleagues. Suddenly the lights went off and the stage light got on and everyone see the stage, on the stage there was a guy and he was holding a mike 🎤 and he say

Guy - Hi 👋 everyone, my name is **Sanjay** and I am Praduyman's 🆕 brother-in-law and I am **jiju of Smitha** and for your waiting moments end and please Praduyman please come on the stage

Praduyman went to stage and Sanjay say

 **Sanjay** \- Here comes Praduyman's finance

Light got off again and get back on the stairs and everyone was mesmerized to see Smitha because she was wearing a very good red color saree with gold work on it and she was wearing a perfect matching jewelry set, little bit of makeup and Smitha's hair was tied in bun! Praduyman was lost in her and Sanjay say

Sanjay - **King is lost in Queen**

Praduyman came out of lost trace and Sanjay say

Sanjay - Praduyman tomorrow is your marriage and today is only reception so please control yourself (teasing)

Smitha come and stand beside Praduyman and say

 **Smitha** \- Why are you always behind Praduyman? (fake anger)

Sanjay - You won't understand this so stay out of this please

Smitha - No, now go and take a good look at my sister because she is waiting for you

Sanjay - 🆗 but be careful with him

Smitha - I know what I should do with him so please you go and take care of yourself and your wife

Sanjay went to his wife Sita and Praduyman say

Praduyman - Thanks for saving me from him

Smitha - Anything for you! You look great handsome

Praduyman was wearing red and gold color Shervani. Praduyman say

Praduyman - Thanks! I was scared that you would not like it

Smitha - Whatever you wear, I love it!

Sita was getting a little bit of jealousy that Smitha was happy with Praduyman.. The engagement + reception starts and Prakash comes to the stage and he takes the mike 🎤and he say

Prakash - Dear everyone, today is my one and only son's engagement and reception day so please everybody enjoy and in few minutes the engagement ceremony will start

Smitha and Praduyman smiles at Prakash and Salunke come to the stage and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Who is having the ring 💍?

Salunke - Your mom! Hi 👋 Smitha, so glad to see you

Smitha - Me too! I hope you are enjoying your time here

Salunke - Yes! I will check with the guests and I will come back to you guys when the engagement starts

Smitha - 🆗!

Salunke went off to see preparation in the dining hall. Smitha see Praduyman and ask

Smitha - Why are you sweating like this?

Praduyman - Nervous

Smitha - Say me

Praduyman - Sita give me a letter

Smitha - Ignor it and don't spoil your happiness and you know I can't see you sad 😔

Praduyman - Your looking great in this saree. I feel like to take you somewhere, where no one can find us and do what should I do on our first night 🌃

Smitha - Just wait until tomorrow and then I am all your forever

Praduyman - 🆗, I will wait

Smitha smile 😀 and the engagement ceremony starts and Praduyman's, Salunke's family for Praduyman side and Smitha's, Sanjay's family for Smitha side was on the stage and Anjali gives engagement ring 💍 to Praduyman and Praduyman see Smitha with a smile and Praduyman takes her left hand ✋ and wear the ring 💍 in the ring 💍 finger and Smitha's mother Uma gives Smitha the engagement ring and Smitha wear the ring on the left hand in the ring finger! All the guests clap 👏 and Smitha smile seeing Praduyman and Salunke hugs Praduyman and Smitha. Praduyman and Smitha got down from the stage and talking to all of the guests. Sita was continually staring at Praduyman which was noticed by Sanjay and Smitha but it never bothered them until Sita was far away from Praduyman. **(Sanjay also know that Sita loves Praduyman but he never took it seriously because Smitha told him that she would take care of everything!)** After two hours later, everyone went to have dinner expect Praduyman and Smitha because Praduyman stopped her and say

Praduyman - Please stay with me for a while

Smitha can understand that Praduyman was totally missing her so much that she also missed him the same way. Smitha say

Smitha - 🆗, let's go to the garden so that we can get some privacy for ourselves

Praduyman message Salunke and then they went to hotel's 🏩 big garden and they sit on a bench and Praduyman hug Smitha. Praduyman say

Praduyman - I am glad that we're going to get married tomorrow

Smitha - Sita was continually looking at you which I did not like it

Praduyman - I am one and only your forever

Praduyman kiss her on the head and she smiles and hugs him and rested her head on his shoulder and close her eyes 👀 and enjoy her aloneness with Praduyman. After half an hour later, Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Come on let's go back in, you should be hungry right now

Smitha - No i am not hungry, let's stay here some more time or else we would see each other tomorrow in our first night 🌃 only

Praduyman - 🆗, as you wish!

Smitha loves to stay alone with Praduyman. After one and a half later, Praduyman and Smitha went back to hall and have their dinner and went to sleep 😴 in their separated room. In Smitha's room, Smitha, Naina and Sandia were in same room, and Smitha burn 🔥 the letter which Sita gave to Praduyman and she went to sleep 😴! In Praduyman's room, Salunke was sitting on the bed and ask

Salunke - What you both were doing?

Praduyman - Nothing, we just wanted to be alone

Salunke - 🆗!

Praduyman - Salunke I can't believe that I love a woman 👩 whom I am going to marry tomorrow

Salunke - You are lucky 🍀 guy to have a doctor in your house 🏡

Praduyman - Yes but she is a pregnancy doctor

Salunke - She's a general doctor too!

Praduyman - She is a nutrition doctor too so now she is going to control me on my diet and everything

Salunke - I don't think so but be careful for extra boss

Praduyman - I have to boss. Let us sleep now because tomorrow morning we have to wake up early

Salunke - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams of Smitha (teasing)

Praduyman - Good night 🌃 to you! (sleepy and happy 😊)

The next day at 5am 🕔, Praduyman got up and see Salunke was still sleeping 😴. There was a knock on the door 🚪 and Praduyman open the door 🚪 and see his father was fully dressed and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Looks like you are ready to send me out of your house 🏡 already

Prakash - True but always and forever remember that that house 🏡 belongs to you too always and forever

Praduyman - I know that papa!

Prakash come in the room and see Salunke was still sleeping 😴 and say

Prakash - You have got a really good and lucky 🍀 friend in your life,don't lose it by any chance. Salunke is really a good friend for you since your childhood!

Praduyman - I know papa, Salunke is my best friend rest of my life and forever! He keeps saving me from everything he could and because of Salunke only right now I am alive in front of you and mom

 **Salunke - Never say like that Praduyman! (angry 😡)**

Praduyman - I am saying the truth! When did you wake up?

Salunke - While you were talking rublish

Prakash - Salunke what Praduyman is saying is true

Salunke - Don't support him uncle

Prakash - Salunke you are second son and I can't support both of you at the same time because I am like that. Salunke can you please promise me one thing?

Salunke - What uncle?

Prakash - Whatever happens between you two, your friendship should not break up no matter what!

Salunke - I will always and forever be with Praduyman no matter what happens between us

Prakash - Good and thank you my son!

Prakash and Salunke hugs and Praduyman say

Praduyman - This is totally unacceptable and unfair

Prakash - Come here you possessive son **Mr. Praduyman Satam**

Praduyman - I am always possessive the matter of you and mom

Prakash - I want to see Salunke's marriage and my both sons kids before I die

Praduyman - Stop talking like this! You still have lots of time to live with us, right Salunke?

Salunke - Yes!

Prakash - I am so sorry 🙏 that I said that, now get ready soon or else after 3 years later only I could see your marriage

Praduyman and Salunke separated from the hug and got ready as soon as possible. After 2 hours later, Praduyman was sitting on mabdap and doing some rituals and Salunke was standing behind him. Pandit ji say

 **Pandit ji** \- Bring the wedding bride

Smitha came with her sisters and mom and they make Smitha to sit beside Praduyman. After the marriage the pandit ji say

Pandit ji - From now on you both are husband and wife. Now take blessing of elderly people

Praduyman and Smitha takes the blessings of the elders. In the night 🌃, Praduyman's family take Smitha to Praduyman's 🆕 house 🏡 which he bought for them. After all the rituals and everybody left the house 🏡 except for Praduyman's parents.

 **(Here the video 📹 ends and rest is fully my imagination so please enjoy it and I warn you guys that now on the rest of chapter is going to be bold so please think about it and read and don't say me that I did not warn you guys before)**

In Praduyman's bedroom, Praduyman was sitting on the bed and waiting impatiently for Smitha. Smitha entered the room and closed the door 🚪 and locked it. Smitha went to her dressing table and she was about to remove her jewelers and Praduyman hugs her from back and say

Praduyman - It's my job now

Smitha - I want to remove it right now so please let me remove it and change my saree

Praduyman - When I am going to remove everything then why do you need to change Smitha! Please come to bed, I can't stay away from you

Smitha - Praduyman please try to understand me

Praduyman - Please try to understand me (begging)

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman carry Smitha in his arms and put her on the bed and start to kiss her lips 💋 and move his hands 👐 all over her body. Smitha smile while kissing and hugs Praduyman. Praduyman and Smitha brakes from kissing for breathing. Praduyman keeps his head on her head and see her in her eyes 👀 and Praduyman say

Praduyman - I love you very much Smitha

Smitha - I love you too very much Praduyman

Praduyman kiss her on Smitha's lips 💋! Smitha also respond with lots of love and passion. Praduyman kiss her face and Smitha smile while Praduyman was kissing her and Praduyman kiss her neck and lick her neck and then he remove her jewelry and kiss her ears, and then bite her ears and Smitha moan and Praduyman kiss her face and kiss her lips 💋, bite her lips 💋 and put his tongue into her mouth 👄 and start to play with her tongue and she also respond... Praduyman see her and smile, they turn, Smitha kiss him and bite his lips hardly and Praduyman moan but respond to her with same passion and love. Smitha kiss his neck and bite his neck and give him a love mark on his neck. Smitha starts to remove his shirt 👚 and while removing it, she was kissing his body, Praduyman was enjoying it as much Smitha was enjoying it. They turn and Praduyman was on top of her, he kiss her neck and give her a love mark on her neck, Smitha moan loud when he was giving her the love mark on her neck. Praduyman remove her saree and everything on her body and he was continually kissing her body and they turn and Smitha was on top of Praduyman and Smitha say

Smitha - This is totally unfair that you made like this and you are half dressed

Praduyman - Then do you want to do with me

Smitha - If you say it or not I will do it

Praduyman smile and Smitha remove his pants 👖 and boxer and see him fully and say

Smitha - I love you very much Praduyman and I can't wait anymore to be your

Praduyman - I also can't wait to make you mine forever

Smitha lay on him and she starts to kiss his lips and they turn Praduyman kiss her hard and she holds his hands 👐 and Praduyman kisses her neck and then he kiss her boobs and bite her nipples and Smitha moan louder when he was biting her nipples and Praduyman kiss her stomach and lick her stomach and Smitha smile and pull his hair when he kiss her stomach. Praduyman kiss her on her legs fully and then he rubbing her thighs and in between her legs and he was seeing her with full of love. Smitha was totally fully feeling his full of love on her! Praduyman separated her legs and kiss her thighs and placed himself in between her legs and Praduyman lay on her and kiss her head and see her in her eyes 👀 and ask

Praduyman - Are you ready for this?

Smitha - Yes (nervous)

Praduyman - Are you totally ready to be mine fully and forever?

Smitha - Yes! (smiling 😀)

Praduyman smile and kiss her head and keep his head on her head and kiss her lips 💋 and slowly enter her and Smitha stop kissing him and close her eyes 👀 in pain and hold Praduyman's shoulders and her nails made marks on his shoulders. Praduyman can't see pain on her face so he enters her fully and tears come from her eyes 👀 and Praduyman suck her tears and kiss her lips 💋 and he starts to move in and out of her and Smitha feels pain but after some time she enjoys it more than pain and she hugs Praduyman tightly and kiss him hard and she was moaning, Smitha separate from the kiss and say

Smitha - Praduyman move faster

Praduyman - I don't want to hurt you

Smitha - Praduyman, it would hurt little bit then I would fully feel you and enjoy you in me

Praduyman - Are you sure? (confirming)

Amitha - Yes!

Praduyman starts to move faster and Smitha feels pain little bit then she starts to enjoy it more and she was moaning louder. Smitha say

Smitha - Praduyman faster

Praduyman immediately obey her and starts to faster than before. After few mins later, Smitha say

Smitha - Praduyman do... As fast as you can because I... Want to feel you and your love fully!

Praduyman stop entering her and ask

Praduyman - Are you sure? (confirming)

Smitha - Yes! (smiling 😀)

Praduyman - OK, if it's hurting you should immediately say me so that I can stop immediately, 🆗?

Smitha - 🆗 my lovely husband!

Praduyman slowly starts to move in her and then he moves as fast as he can in her. Smitha was holding him and after few minutes she come and Praduyman also collapse on her and they hug each other and Praduyman kiss her head and Smitha say

Smitha - Thanks for making me as your

Praduyman - Thank you for accepting me as your life partner and letting me to making you as mine

Smitha - I am very much lucky 🍀 to have you as my friend and husband Inspector Praduyman Satam

Praduyman - I am very much lucky 🍀 too, to have you as my friend and wife Dr. Smitha Praduyman Satam

Smitha - I love you very much Praduyman!

Praduyman - I love you very much too Smitha

Praduyman comes out of her and kiss her head and Praduyman cover them with a blanket and kiss her lips 💋 and her head and both hugs each other and sleep 😴!

 **Flashback end**

In the present time, Jai and Diya finish eating half of their dinner and Diya say

Diya - I can't believe that my parents loved each other this much that they always ignored Sita auntie

Jai - Sita didn't love her husband Sanjay as she was loved or still loving your dad

Diya - True and I think she still loves my dad

Jai - Hhhmmm... Need some rice 🍚?

Diya - Sure!

Jai put some rice 🍚 on her plate and put some rice 🍚 for himself and serve whatever she wants and Jai say

Jai - Your mom was damn hot and sexy! Your dad is a lucky 🍀 man to have her as his friend and wife

Diya - True!

Jai - Now let's see your 1st birthday 🎂 video 📹

Diya - 🆗!

Jai set the projector for Diya's 1st birthday 🎂 party 🎉 video 📹!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Next chapter would take some time so I hope you guys can wait for the next chapter!**

 **Will Diya will enjoy her 1st birthday 🎂 party 🎉 video 📹 like she enjoyed her parents wedding? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes, typing errors and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lipidi009** \- I know that you asked for me to not to write 📝 big chapter but it's a flashback so I have to write 📝 it long so please forgive 🙏 me please! I hope you like it

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Dear friends, I am not feeling well so it will take some time to post the next chapter! I hope you guys understand my situation**

 **Sorry 🙏 🙇 for the late update**

 **X-X-X-X  
**

 **I am going to add some characters in this chapter and there is going to be bold stuff so think twice ✌ and read it  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts  
**

 **Flashback start :-  
**

In the Satam's house 🏡, in Praduyman's room, Praduyman was sleeping 😴 peacefully because it was it was a weekend. Smitha was making tea 🍵 for herself and her husband. Smitha went to her room, and see that Praduyman was sleeping 😴 so she keeps the cups of tea 🍵 on the side table and she sits on the bed and kiss Praduyman on his cheek and Praduyman open his eyes 👀 and smile and say

Praduyman - Good morning

Smitha - Good morning, go and get fresh up

Praduyman - 🆗!

Praduyman got up and gets fresh up and sit on the bed beside Smitha and smile and say

Praduyman - I am glad that I am home 🏡 after a long four months mission

Smitha - I totally missed you very much

Praduyman - I missed you too very much that I can't say

Smitha gives his tea 🍵 and say

Smitha - First have your tea 🍵

Praduyman - 🆗 ma'am!

They both have their tea 🍵 and talking about random things. Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Where are my **Champs**?

Smitha - Both are sleeping 😴 so please don't wake them up

Praduyman - 🆗! Were they behaving will while I was not there?

Smitha - Yes!

Praduyman - Good.. I totally missed them

Smitha - They too were missing you very much badly.

Praduyman starts to kiss her neck and Smitha moan and say

Smitha - Praduyman please no, we have our sons in the house 🏡

Praduyman - I think you should get ready for your third pregnancy now

Smitha - Why?

Praduyman - I need a baby 👶 girl 👧 from you

Smitha - Aren't you with two boys 👦 in the house 🏡?

Praduyman - Nope!

Smitha - Why do you need a baby 👶 girl 👧?

Praduyman - To grow her as my princess 👸

Smitha - Praduyman, you should learn to get satisfied with what you have

Praduyman - No! I want a baby 👶 girl 👧 just like you (stubborn)

Smitha - Then we have to talk with **Abhijeet** and **Daya** about this

Praduyman - No need to talk with them and they would accept her

Smitha - How do you know that?

Praduyman - I am their father so I know them

Smitha - I have to think about this once please

Praduyman - 🆗!Take your time

Smitha smile. Praduyman got up and Smitha ask

Smitha - Where are you going?

Praduyman - Check on the boys

Smitha - If they are sleeping 😴 let them sleep

Praduyman - 🆗!

Praduyman went to his elder son room, and see that his son was sleeping 😴 and he went to his younger son room, and see that son was sleeping 😴 with a teddy bear 🐻 which his elder brother bought for him for his 1st birthday. Praduyman smile and went to his room and see his wife was reading a patient's case file 📂! Praduyman takes a case file 📂 and sit beside his wife and doing his own work and not disturbing his wife. After an hour later, they hear a voice from door 🚪 and Smitha and Praduyman see and they find their both sons were sleepy and they were standing and Smitha ask

Smitha - Abhijeet and Daya a, what brings you both here?

Abhijeet - I want papa

Daya - I want you

Smitha - Come here

Duo went to their mom and Smitha keeps her file 📂 in the drawer and closed it and pick up Abhijeet and give him to Praduyman and she pick up Daya and keeps his head on her shoulder and starts to tap his back to make him sleep and Praduyman was doing the same thing with Abhijeet. After 🔟 minutes later, they lay Duo on the bed and cover them with blanket. Smitha say

Smitha - I will make breakfast. Praduyman just take care of Daya and Abhijeet

Praduyman - 🆗!

Smitha went to kitchen and start to make breakfast and she was thinking about third child. After 20 minutes later, Smitha comes to the room and see that Praduyman was having Abhijeet on his chest and Daya was holding his father's hand ✋ and sleeping 😴 and even Praduyman was sleeping 😴 with the Duo! Smitha sits on the bed and read her patient file 📂 silently. After half an hour, Praduyman, Abhijeet and Daya wake up and Praduyman immediately hold Abhijeet and make him to sit on the bed and went to get fresh up. Duo see their mother who was interestingly reading the patient's file 📂 and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Maa, when will papa come back home 🏡?

Smitha see them and smile. Praduyman comes out of the bathroom and say

Praduyman - I am here!

Duo see Praduyman and got happy, 😀😁 and they get up and run to Praduyman and Praduyman immediately carry them in his hands and ask

Praduyman - Did you both miss me?

Duo - Yes papa! (innocent)

Praduyman - I missed you both too!

Daya - I missed you more than Abhi because he was teasing me and maa never bothered about it

Smitha - I didn't bother because I wanted you to solve the problem all by yourself

Praduyman - From now on no one can tease my Daya because his father is here for him

Abhijeet - Then for me?

Praduyman - Smitha, I am always for you too but I am always there for you two forever

Duo - Really? (innocent)

Praduyman - Yes!

Smitha - Come on Abhijeet and Daya, go and get fresh up and we will have breakfast

Duo - 🆗!

Duo went to their room and got fresh up and came to dining table, Smitha reheated everything and serve for the kids and Praduyman. Smitha sit between Duo and she was feeding Daya and Praduyman was feeding Abhijeet. After Duo finished their breakfast, Smitha and Praduyman were having their breakfast and Duo were telling their school stories. In the night 🌃, in Smitha and Praduyman's room, Praduyman came inside his room and locked the door 🚪 and sit on the floor in front of Smitha. Smitha starts to massage his head and Praduyman say

Praduyman - I missed this lovely message of your

Smitha - Praduyman, we do not need another child right now because Abhijeet is only 5 years old and Daya is 4 years old. Let's wait until they are 🔟 years old!

Praduyman - 🆗! Whatever you want, we'll wait until they are 🔟 years old

Smitha - Praduyman don't hide anything from me so please say it frankly with me

Praduyman - I want a daughter because I was a single child in my family. I want to teach Abhijeet and Daya about how to treat and respect a girl 👧 in their lives.

Smitha - I am very much proud of you! Now let's sleep because I am tired with your naughty sons

Praduyman - Me too!

They lay on the bed and hug each other and sleep 😴. After few months later, the Satam family got into a car 🚙 accident and Smitha and Praduyman were badly injured. In the hospital 🏥, Salunke was taking care of everything. Duo were unconscious in kids ward, Praduyman got his left leg fracture and Smitha was in operation theater. Salunke called Praduyman's parents and said them about the accident. After half an hour later, Praduyman's parents came to the hospital 🏥 and they see Salunke and they went to Salunke and Anjali ask

Anjali - Salunke, how are they?

Salunke - No need to worry about anything. Praduyman is fine but his leg is fractured, kids are totally fine

Prakash - What about Smitha, how is she?

Salunke - She is in the operation theater.

Anjali - How did this accident happen?

Salunke - A drunk truck 🚚 driver was driving and suddenly he lost his control of the truck 🚚 and the truck 🚚 hit the passenger side where Smitha was sitting

Anjali - OMG! God please save Smitha

Prakash - Anjali, everything would be alright

Anjali - I want to see Praduyman and the kids

Salunke - With kids, **Mili** is with them and Praduyman is still unconscious

Anjali - I want to see Praduyman

Prakash - Salunke you take Anjali to see Praduyman and kids and I will stay here

Salunke - 🆗!

Salunke and Anjali went to Praduyman's ward. In Praduyman's room, Praduyman was trying to get down from the bed when Anjali and Salunke enter the room. Salunke see Praduyman and immediately hold him firmly and make Praduyman to sit on the bed and Salunke say

Salunke - Everything is fine Praduyman

Praduyman - How is Abhijeet and Daya?

Salunke can feel shiver and fear in Praduyman's voice and Salunke can also feel scare that, he would lose his family. Salunke say

Salunke - Abhijeet and Daya are totally fine

Praduyman - How is Smitha? Salunke is my Smitha is fine, is she alright?

Salunke - Praduyman, first you please relax

Praduyman - First you please tell me if Smitha is alright or not?

Salunke - She is in operation theater

Praduyman - **WHAT?** (Shocked 😲)

Salunke - Please relax Praduyman, Smitha would be alright

Praduyman - I should haven't let Smitha to sit in the passenger seat

Salunke - Praduyman it's not your fault, now please be strong

Praduyman - Who's with the kids?

Salunke - **Mili** is with them. Praduyman you got to be strong now, do you understand it?

Praduyman - Yes! I want to see Abhijeet and Daya?

Salunke - The doctor has given them sleeping 😴 injection 💉 and you can't walk 🚶 properly

Praduyman - My Smitha will be alright, right?

Salunke - She's a fighter!

Praduyman - Yeah, I always keep forgetting that

Anjali was seeing everything with silent and she say

Anjali - Praduyman, Smitha will be alright because she knows that her husband and kids need her

Praduyman - Is papa is here?

Salunke - Yes, he is waiting at the operation theater

Praduyman - 🆗!

After two hours later, a doctor came in with Prakash and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Doctor, how is my wife Smitha?

The doctor did not say anything and Praduyman see his father and ask

Praduyman - Papa, how is Smitha, she's alright, right? She is totally fine, right?

Anjali keeps her hand on Praduyman's shoulder and Praduyman see her face and say

Praduyman - Maa please ask them if my Smitha is alright.

Anjali - Prakash say something about Smitha

Salunke went to the doctor and ask

Salunke - What happened **Riya** , why are you not saying anything to us?

 **(The doctor is Salunke's college friend)**

 **Riya** \- Salunke, we have to talk about this in private

Salunke - Why?

Riya - It's much difficult to say in front of him (seeing Praduyman)

Salunke - Smitha is Praduyman's wife and he has all the rights to know about everything about Smitha

Riya - Try to understand Salunke

Salunke - Say it in front of Praduyman

Riya - Fine, I will say it in front of him

Prakash sit on the bed and hold his son's hand ✋ tightly and Riya say

Riya - Smitha's operation went well. She got lots of wounds but...

Praduyman - But what? (impatiently)

Riya - Smitha can't bear a child anymore

Praduyman - What do you mean by that? (confused 😕)

Riya - She can't get pregnant anymore

Praduyman got shocked 😲 and Anjali was about to faint but Salunke hold her immediately and make her to sit on the couch. Praduyman say

Praduyman - I want to be alone with my wife Smitha

Salunke - 🆗!

Salunke made some arrangements and shifted Praduyman in Smitha's ward. In Smitha's room, Praduyman was happy 😊 that Smitha was alright and in another side he was very much sad 😔 that his dreams of having a daughter has vanished fully. Praduyman was sitting on a stool and he keeps his hand ✋ on her stomach and cry 😢. After an hour later, Smitha wake up and see that Praduyman was holding her hand ✋ and sleeping 😴 and she see her surroundings and she sit on the bed and Praduyman wake up and see her and smile and Praduyman say

Praduyman - I will get the doctor

At the same time Salunke enter the room and smile at them and Salunke say

Salunke - I will get Riya

Praduyman - 🆗!

Salunke went to bring Riya. After fews minutes later, Salunke entered the room with Riya. Riya check Smitha and talk with Salunke and she went off. Salunke say

Salunke - I am glad you are doing well. Praduyman, in forensic lab a 🆕 body has come so I am going to work. Don't worry about kids because I have sent them with Mili and if you need anything please call me or leave me a message on my cell phone 📱

Praduyman - 🆗!

Salunke - You both take good rest and bye 👋

Praduyman and Smitha (together) - Sure and bye 👋!

Salunke went off. Smitha can feel that Praduyman was very much quiet and she ask

Smitha - Praduyman, are you 🆗?

Praduyman - Yeah! I was scared that I would lose you

Smitha - No one can take me away from you, not even the God

Praduyman - I am very much glad that you are alright

There was silent for few minutes and Praduyman say

Praduyman - I shouldn't have let you sit in the passenger seat, if I didn't let you sit there, now you wouldn't have been here (guilty)

Smitha - In this nothing is your fault. Praduyman you are thinking too much about this. Good thing that I am here or else the kids would not like to see their dad here. Now stop feeling guilty about this and it is not your fault, do you understand me?

Praduyman hugs her and say

Praduyman - I was very much scared of losing you (crying 😢)

Smitha - Nothing would happen to me, if anything happens to me then also I would never leave you alone. Now relax my **Senior Inspector Praduyman** , you know that I can't see you like this

Smitha separate Praduyman from hug and wipe his tears and kiss on his head. Smitha say

Smitha - Even if I am not alive, I am always and forever beside you and our kids

Praduyman - Never ever again say that you would leave me alone

Smitha - Praduyman one day everyone has to go away from this world 🌍 but they are always remembered by heart.

Praduyman - Your right!

Smitha - Now tell me what are you hiding from me

Praduyman - What? (confused 😕)

Smitha - I know that you are hiding something from me so say it right now or else I would call 📞 Salunke and ask him so are you going to say it or shall I call 📞 Salunke? (threatening)

Praduyman - Something would be good if you don't know it

Smitha - Fine, I am calling Salunke

Praduyman - No, no need of that

Smitha - Then say it!

Praduyman - Do you really want to know it?

Smitha - Say it right now! (ordering)

Praduyman - You can't get pregnant anymore (looking down)

Smitha - What do you mean by that? (confused 😕)

Praduyman - You can't bear a child 👶 anymore

Smitha - Praduyman, you are joking right? This can't be true (shock 😲)

Praduyman - I am saying the truth and I didn't joke about it

Smitha - This can't be true

Praduyman - Smitha please try to be strong now

Praduyman hugs her and Smitha cry 😭 and Praduyman let her to cry 😭. After 🔟 minutes later, Praduyman separate from hug and wipe her tears and Smitha say

Smitha - I am very much sorry Praduyman

Praduyman - Why? (confused 😕)

Smitha - I couldn't give you a girl 👧 baby 👶 like you wished and wanted

Praduyman - It's 🆗, we can adopt a baby 👶 girl 👧 and I will take care of her as my own

Smitha - As our! I love the idea of adopting a baby 👶 girl 👧 for us but only one problem that will our parents accept for this?

Praduyman - My family would love to adopt a baby 👶 girl 👧 but I am scared of your family

Smitha - I will talk to them about this matter and let's hope that they accept for this

After fews days later Smitha got discharged and she talked to her family about adoption of a girl 👧 baby 👶 but her family denied it. After few days later, Praduyman was taking care of Daya and Abhijeet. Smitha was making lunch and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Smitha, after two days I joining CID

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman - Are you going to hospital 🏥 tomorrow?

Smitha - I don't know!

Praduyman - Why?

Smitha - My back pain is killing me

Praduyman - Do you need to go to the doctor?

Smitha - No, I will be fine

Praduyman - 🆗!

After fews days later, in Satam's house 🏡, kids were with their grandparents in Delhi, Praduyman and Smitha did not go because they had lots of work. In the night 🌃, Praduyman came home 🏡 and went to his room to get fresh up. After 🔟 minutes later, Praduyman went to kitchen and hugs Smitha and kiss on her neck and Smitha smile and say

Smitha - What a surprise of seeing you home 🏡 very soon

Praduyman - No too much work

Smitha smile and Praduyman say

Praduyman - I have a surprise for you so go to our room and see it for yourself

Smitha - 🆗!

Smitha went to her room and see there was a beautiful red color saree and she turn and see Praduyman was standing folding his hands 👐 and Smitha ask

Smitha - What is your plan?

Praduyman - You get ready and we are going to a date

Smitha smile and and got ready and Praduyman got ready and waiting for his wife to come. After 30 minutes later, Smitha came out of the room and say

Smitha - I am ready

Praduyman see her and gets lost in her and Smitha beside him and say

Smitha - Let's go Senior Inspector Praduyman

Praduyman - 🆗!

Praduyman and Smitha went for a movie 🎦 and then they went to have dinner and then they went to the beach and have ice cream and relax for a while and then they had come back to home 🏡! When they enter the room, Praduyman hug her from back and kiss her neck and Smitha smile and say

Smitha - Praduyman please no

Praduyman - I want it tonight 🌃 so please don't say anything and enjoy it

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman carry her and put her on the bed and start to kiss her all over her face. After few minutes, they both were completely without dress and Praduyman was about to enter her in and Praduyman say

Praduyman - Get ready to bear my another baby 👶

Smitha - Praduyman, did you forget that I can't get pregnant rest of my life

Praduyman - I still remember it

Smitha - Then?

Praduyman - We can always try for a girl 👧 baby 👶 and what we know, if we have luck 🍀, we can have a baby 👶 girl 👧

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman - Are you ready for this?

Smitha - Yes!

Praduyman - Are you sure? Why I'm asking is after a long time we are having this

Smitha - I am totally ready for this Praduyman

Praduyman - I love you very much Smitha

Smitha - I love you very much too Praduyman (smiling 😁)

Praduyman kiss her lips 💋 and he enters her in. Praduyman stop kissing and Smitha moan and hug him very much tightly. After few minutes later, Praduyman deep growl and after few seconds Praduyman came inside Smitha. Praduyman hug her and lay on her and kiss her head and say

Praduyman - I love you Smitha

Smitha - I love you too Praduyman!

Praduyman hugs her and both sleep 😴. After few months later, Smitha was checking a patient and suddenly her phone 📱 rings and she attend it without seeing the caller 🆔 and say

Smitha - Praduyman, not now because I am busy with my patient so bye

She ended the call and Praduyman smile and continue his work. At night 🌃, Smitha was lost in thoughts and Praduyman comes to room after making Duo to sleep 😴 and see Smitha disturb and he sit on the bed and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Any problem? (worried)

Smitha - No! Just thinking about our lives

Praduyman - Is there something you need to say to me?

Smitha - Very much important to us

Praduyman - What is it?

Smitha - What would you do if we have a baby 👶 girl 👧 in our lives and house 🏡

Praduyman - Are you pregnant?

Smitha - **Yes, I am pregnant**

Praduyman - Why you did not say this when I came home 🏡?

Smitha - Praduyman, I was scared and I have something important to say to you which I could only alone with you

Praduyman - What is it? (worries)

Smitha - First you promise me that you would never ever leave our baby 👶 no matter what and you would accept the baby 👶 even if it's a boy 👦

Praduyman - 🆗! What do you want to say to me?

Smitha -Praduyman I may not survive this pregnancy

Praduyman - What? (shock 😲)

Smitha - Yes!

Praduyman - Why do you say like that?

Smitha - Praduyman, I may have some complications with pregnancy. One I would survive or the baby 👶

Praduyman - When did you come to know that you are pregnant?

Smitha - Before having my lunch

Praduyman - Did you check with a doctor?

Smitha - Yeah, she said we have to wait and see everything carefully

Praduyman - I won't let anything wrong happen with you and our baby 👶 (keeping his hand ✋ on her stomach)

Smitha - I know that, you won't let anything happen with our baby 👶 (keeping her hand ✋ on his hand ✋ which was on her stomach)

Praduyman - Let us sleep now

Smitha - 🆗!

Both sleep. On the morning, Praduyman wakes up before Smitha and got fresh up and went to kitchen and make some tea 🍵 for himself and make some quick breakfast and Praduyman came to hall and sit on the couch and read his newspaper 📰 and have his tea 🍵. After an hour later, Smitha came to hall and ask

Smitha - Good morning Praduyman! What are you doing here?

Praduyman - Good morning Smitha! Just wanted to help you so I woke up early

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman - I will get your tea 🍵

Smitha sit on the couch and start to read newspaper 📰! After 5 minutes, Praduyman came and sit beside her and give her tea 🍵 and both quietly enjoy their alone time. Praduyman say

Praduyman - I can't wait to see and hold the baby 👶

Smitha - Just wait until the baby is born

Praduyman - 🆗! Today we're going to hospital 🏥 for a check up

Smitha - 🆗!

In the hospital 🏥, Praduyman called his father and said that he would come late because of some private work. In the doctor's office, doctor ( **Aishwarya** ) say

 **Aishwarya** \- The baby 👶 is okay but you guys have to be extremely careful about the baby 👶 and the mother. I have read your file about the accident and everything, Smitha you need complete care and rest, we have to be careful for next four months or else anything can happen with you or your baby 👶, I hope you get what I am coming say?

Smitha - Yes Aishwarya I got what are you coming to say

Aishwarya - Great! Smitha don't take too much of stress on you and eat as much as you can

Smitha - 🆗!

Smitha and Praduyman went to their work. In the evening, Praduyman came home 🏡 with his parents, Salunke and Mili make everyone to sit including Duo too! Prakash ask

Prakash - What do you want to say Praduyman?

Praduyman - I and Smitha have a great news to say

Anjali - What is it?

Smitha - **I am pregnant**

Prakash, Anjali, Salunke and Mili (together) - **What?** (shock 😲)

Praduyman - Yes

Anjali - When did you come to know about this good news?

Smitha - Last afternoon but we wanted to confirm about it so we did not say to anyone yet

Daya - What is the meaning of pregnant? (innocent)

Abhijeet - Maa, is going to have a baby 👶

Daya - Then where is the baby 👶?

Abhijeet - Inside mom's tummy

Daya - How did the baby 👶 go inside mommy tummy

Abhijeet - I don't know how baby 👶 goes inside maa's tummy

Daya - Maa how baby 👶 went inside you? (innocent)

Smitha - You will come to know this when you get married with someone you love by heart

Daya - 🆗!

Smitha - I think you kids should go to your room and play

Duo - 🆗!

Duo went to their play room. The ladies went to Smitha's room and the mens were chatting in the hall. In Smitha's room, Anjali ask

Anjali - What did the doctor say?

Smitha - That I should be in complete rest and care. I have to be very much careful for next four months or anything may happen

 **Mili** \- I will stay here for you

Anjali - Me too!

Smitha - I am very much scared about this baby 👶 more than me. I don't want to lose this child 👶 no matter what

Anjali - Nothing would ever happen like that so think positively and always keep smiling 😀 and happy 😊

Smitha - Maa, I am planning to rest my job for 2 years

Anjali - That's your wish and your decision and we are always there for you

Smitha - Thanks maa (hugs Anjali)

Mili - What baby 👶 does Praduyman wants?

Smitha - Usual girl 👧

Mili - Me too!

Anjali - I wish for a granddaughter too but let's see what happens this time. Anything else the doctor said?

Smitha - I should not take stress

Anjali - Mmmhhh... We surely have to be careful about this

Mili - Leave this topic right now and let's have our dinner first please (childish)

Anjali and Smitha smile and the ladies went to dining room, where Duo were having their dinner quietly. They sit on their place and they have dinner. After few days later, in Satam's house 🏡, a woman 👩 was crying 😢 😭 and she had four kids where with her. Smitha felt pity on her but Praduyman did not like the woman was here mainly when his wife was pregnant. Smitha say

Smitha - **Sita** didi please stop crying like this

Sita - I can't believe that Sunjay left me alone in this world 🌍

Smitha - Everything will be alright

Sita - How Smitha, how will I take care of the kids?

Smitha - I am here to take care of them

Praduyman was shocked and Sita ask

Sita - Really?

Smitha - Yes! Now you go to your room and take rest

Sita - 🆗!

Praduyman was very much angry 😡 on Smitha and went to his room and locked it from the inside. Smitha went to the room and knocked on the door 🚪 and say

Smitha - Praduyman open the door 🚪

Praduyman - **NO!** (stubborn)

Smitha - Praduyman I know that you hate her but right now she needs us

Praduyman open the door 🚪 and pull her in the room and make her to sit on the bed and he closes the door 🚪 and lock it and see her with anger and say

Praduyman - I don't want her to stay in our house 🏡because I don't want you to take any responsibility or risk while you are pregnant right now. Why can't she go to your parents house 🏡?

Smitha - She is scared to go there

Praduyman - Smitha, I sent Daya and Abhijeet to my parents house 🏡 because you can take care and rest of yourself. I don't want to lose you or our baby 👶, please try to understand me!

Smitha - I can totally understand you but she has lost her husband

Praduyman - I know that but I don't care about it right now

Smitha - OK, Praduyman let us keep her and her kids until she is ready to meet my parents

Praduyman - Why she can't live with Sanjay's parents?

Smitha - She does not want to live with them

Praduyman - Does she know that you are pregnant?

Smitha - Expect my parents, no one knows it

Praduyman - Great!

Praduyman sit beside her Smitha and say

Praduyman - I don't want anything to happen with you and our baby 👶 (keeping his hand ✋ on her stomach)

Smitha - I won't let anything go wrong with our baby 👶 and this is my promise to you and our baby 👶 too (keeping her hand ✋ on his hand ✋ which was on her stomach)

Praduyman - Let us sleep because already late

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman makes Smitha to sleep and he sit on balcony and was thinking. After a hour later, Smitha hug from back and kiss on his cheek and ask

Smitha - What brought you here?

Praduyman - I am going to call your parents tomorrow in front of Sita and talk to them about this matter

Smitha - Why don't you give her some time?

Praduyman holds her hand ✋ and makes her to come in front of him and makes her sit on his lap and say

Praduyman - I don't want her to stay here with us mainly with you. I don't want to risk you for four months and she may even change your mind of having a baby girl which I don't want! Smitha she did that when you were pregnant with Abhijeet and Daya, which I don't want to happen again. My baby 👶 is inside you not Sanjay's baby 👶!

Smitha - Praduyman...!

Praduyman - I don't want her to hurt you even by mistake

Smitha - What do you mean by that?

Praduyman - You know that she hit anyone in anger and I don't want that to happen with you. Even by mistake if she hits on your stomach then you can't bear that pain even a bit

Smitha - You are right but what if she did not do anything like that

Praduyman - I know that you want to help her but I am worried about you

Smitha - Praduyman, I think you are thinking alot about this. You have sleep now so let's sleep

Praduyman - Okay! I have a important meeting with seniors

Praduyman and Smitha went to bed and sleep. The next day, 7am ⏰, Praduyman got up and see Smitha was sleeping 😴 peacefully, Praduyman smile and got fresh up and and did some file work and send some important emails 📧, and went to kitchen and starts to make breakfast and tea 🍵! After 🔟 minutes later, Praduyman went to his room and lock it from inside and sit on the bed and quietly reading newspaper 📰. 5 minutes later, Smitha wake up and see Praduyman was interesting reading crime section on the newspaper 📰 and she sits on the bed and keeps her head on his shoulder. Praduyman smile and kiss her head and say

Praduyman - Good morning Smitha

Smitha - Good morning Praduyman

Praduyman - Do you need tea 🍵?

Smitha - Not now!

Praduyman - Are you 🆗?

Smitha - Yes, you know just pregnancy symptoms and back pain

Praduyman - Do you want me to get you medicine for your back pain?

Smitha - No, I will manage

Praduyman - Are you sure?

Smitha - For your kind information I had your two sons inside me

Praduyman - I know

Smitha - I will manage! Your mom and Mili are going to come here after you leave after 🔟 minutes

Praduyman - I will leave the house 🏡 when mom or Mili is here so that I can be relaxed

Smitha - Praduyman too much stress is not good for you, me and the baby 👶 too so stop taking too much of stress

Praduyman - 🆗!

Smitha - I will get fresh up

Praduyman - I will serve the breakfast

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman takes the tea 🍵 cups and went to kitchen and reheat the breakfast and keeps the breakfast on the table and set the table. Smitha sit on the chair and Praduyman sit beside her and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Toast bread or regular bread 🍞?

Smitha - Regular bread 🍞!

Praduyman - 🆗!

Smitha - Praduyman, do we have cheese in the fridge?

Praduyman - Should be... Now don't say me that you are craving for cheese on the morning

Smitha - No me but the baby 👶 does

Praduyman - Fine I will get it for you, anything else?

Smitha - Nope!

Praduyman takes the cheese spread from the fridge and sit beside Smitha. After few minutes later, Sita came down and Praduyman was cleaning the kitchen and Smitha was sitting on sofa and having her tea 🍵 and the door bell rings and Mili and Anjali came in the house 🏡 and they were shocked 😲 to see Sita there. Praduyman went to Smitha and say

Praduyman - Please be careful and safe and take your medicines on time

Smitha - 🆗

Praduyman - I love you very much Smitha

Smitha - I love you very much too Praduyman (smile 😊)

Praduyman smile 😊 and kiss on her head and got all his important stuff and was about to leave but Anjali stopped him and feed him a spoon full of curd and sugar and Praduyman touch her feet and takes her blessing and went to his job without worries! In the evening, at 7pm 🕖, Praduyman returne home 🏡, and see Duo were playing with Sita's kids and Mili was taking care of them. Praduyman went in the house 🏡 and see Smitha was having fruits and see his mother was in the house 🏡 so he went to get fresh up and after 20 minutes later, Praduyman sits beside Smitha ,kiss on her head and ask

Praduyman - How are you?

Smitha - Great! How was your meeting today?

Praduyman - Great, they liked my idea and plans so they may put me as a leader for a team and if they do that then I have to stay away from you all for 4 weeks mainly from you which I don't want to. How is your back pain?

Smitha - They are gone.

Praduyman - What is Abhijeet and Daya are doing here? (taking a piece of apple from her)

Smitha - I was missing them!

Praduyman - Did you go for your walking 🚶? (taking another piece of apple)

Smitha - Yes!

Praduyman - Good! Where's Sita?

Smitha - She said she wants to be alone so she must have gone for coffee shop 🏪

Praduyman - 🆗!

Anjali comes with four cups of coffee and six glasses of chocolate 🍫 milkshakes. Praduyman went to call the kids and Mili. Praduyman, Mili, Sita and kids came in the house 🏡 and Mili say

Mili - Kids go and wash your hands 👐 and face and change your clothes

Kids - 🆗

After 20 mins, the came to hall and Duo sit on Praduyman's lap and drink their milkshake making yummy 😋 noise. In the night 🌃, Praduyman's room, Smitha was reading a story book 📙 for Duo and Praduyman was quietly was sitting on the bed with close eyes 👀 and Daya ask

Daya - Papa, why Sanjay uncle didn't come with Sita aunt?

Praduyman - Because he's no more

Daya - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Praduyman see Daya and say

Praduyman - Sanjay is with Gods now

Abhijeet - Why he went to God?

Praduyman - That's the end time of his life time with us

Daya - That means he can't see my new baby 👶 sister or brother (innocent + sad 😔)

Smitha - He can see us, all the time

Abhijeet - How?

Smitha - He is seeing us from sky

Duo - Really papa?

Praduyman - Yes!

Smitha - Time for bed boys

Duo - We want to sleep 😴 with you guys

Praduyman - 🆗!

They sleep 😴! Next two months, Praduyman return from a 4 week mission and Mili open the door 🚪 and hugs Praduyman and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - How is Smitha?

Mili - Little bit of scary

Praduyman - Why? What did she do now to you that you are scared of her? (worried}

Mili - Sita told something to her and Smitha came to kitchen with anger and she keeps eating and I am very much scared that this shouldn't affect her health and the baby

Praduyman - Where's she now?

Mili - In your room must be eating her 4th or 5th blow

Praduyman - I will check on her.

Praduyman went to his room and open the door 🚪 and see Smitha was having ice-creams on all the flavors. Smitha was like she was been crying 😢 for a long time. Praduyman sit on the bed and removed his shoes 👟 and socks and got fully fresh up and he was also continually keeping an eye on Smitha! Praduyman sit beside her and immediately Smitha hugs him and start to cry badly 😭 so Praduyman let her to cry 😭! After half an hour later, Praduyman ask

Praduyman - What did Sita say to you?

Smitha - Praduyman, will you ever give our daughter or sell her for money 💵

Praduyman - Why would I do that? (shocked 😲) Smitha, what did Sita told you?

Smitha - Firstly you must promise me that no matter what you, Abhijeet and Daya won't hurt or hate my daughter

Praduyman - I won't let a scratch to come on our daughter

Smitha - Whom would you choose between me or the baby 👶?

Praduyman - Smitha, why are you talking like this?

Smitha - Answer my question first! (stubbornly)

Praduyman - Both! I love you very much then how can I lose you in my life and our kids life.

Smitha - Praduyman, whatever happens to me, you should not worry about it and you should choose the baby 👶 only even if the doctor say that after delivery I will not make it because I want this baby to be happy 😊 forever and please never let this baby alone in this cruel world 🌍!

Praduyman - I promise you that I will never ever leave this baby 👶 alone until my last breath!

Smitha - Thank you Praduyman

Praduyman - This is the reason you were continuing eating?

Smitha - Yes and I was hungry too.

Praduyman - Smitha ignore whatever Sita says and give a break for your eating

Smitha - Okay!

Praduyman clean up the bed fully. After the cleaning section, Praduyman sit on the bed and Smitha ask

Smitha - How was your mission?

Praduyman - Perfectly planned worked!

Smitha - Dad was totally worried and scared of you

Praduyman - I know, maa was telling me the same thing! I will meet him tomorrow morning because tonight 🌃 he is going to Delhi for a work!

Smitha - 🆗ay!

After a week later, Praduyman and Smitha were in hospital 🏥, in Aishwarya's cabin, Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - The report is good. The baby 👶 is good. Let us see how the baby 👶 doing inside you

Smitha - 🆗!

They went into a room, Smitha lay on the bed and Praduyman was quietly standing beside her and holding Smitha's hand ✋ tightly. Aishwarya put gel on Smitha's belly and ask

Aishwarya - Are you guys ready to see your baby 👶?

Praduyman and Smitha (together) - Yes!

Aishwarya starts to ultrasound and Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - Now see the screen on the monitor

Praduyman and Smitha see the monitor screen and Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - There is your baby 👶

Praduyman and Smitha see the monitor screen and Smitha got happy 😊 tears and Praduyman say

Praduyman - My baby 👶 is perfect!

Smitha - True!

Aishwarya - Your baby 👶 is totally perfect 👌! Do you want to hear the heart beat of your baby 👶?

Smitha - Yes!

Aishwarya set the machine and they could hear the heart beating of the baby 👶! Smitha ask

Smitha - Aishwarya, can you please give me a picture of this ultrasound?

Aishwarya - Sure. Now get up and clean up

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman help Smitha and they went to Aishwarya's cabin and sit on the chair. Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - Your baby 👶 is perfectly normal with normal heart beat and congratulations for your two months pregnancy

Smitha - I am glad that the baby is doing well

Aishwarya - Here is your baby's ultrasound picture

Praduyman - Abhijeet and Daya would go crazy if they see this

Smitha - True

In Satam's house 🏡, Duo were waiting for their parents to come back home 🏡 from hospital 🏥. When Praduyman and Smitha enter the house 🏡, Duo ask

Duo - What took you so long?

Praduyman - Other patients were there

Abhijeet - Did you get my picture of my younger sister or brother?

Smitha - Yes!

Daya - I want to see it first this time

Praduyman - Both can see it if you both sit on the couch

Duo sit on the couch quietly and Praduyman show them the ultrasound picture of the baby 👶! Duo say

Duo - The baby 👶 is so tiny

Praduyman - It's tiny because it is inside your mummy's tummy

Daya - When I could hold the baby 👶?

Abhijeet - After the baby 👶 is born!

Daya - When will the baby 👶 born?

Smitha - Few months later!

Daya - Why not now?

Smitha - One the baby 👶 is not born yet and second the baby 👶 should grow healthy so that the baby would not get sick or get any disease and you can hold it without any problems

Daya - 🆗!

Praduyman - Now let's have our lunch

Duo - 🆗!

After two months, now Smitha is 4 months pregnant now, in Satam's house 🏡, Smitha returned from her evening walk 🚶, Praduyman was taking care of Duo and helping them to do their homeworks. Sita was shouting at her kids for no reason as always. Smitha say

Smitha - Didi stop shouting at them

Sita - When they do fully mistakes then how can I tolerate it?

Smitha - By mistakes only they will learn

Sita - You are having perfect sons and going to get one more

Smitha - First I, Praduyman, Abhijeet and Daya wanting this to be a girl 👧 baby 👶 and second Daya and Abhijeet totally makes mistakes and I and Praduyman just try to help them out with their mistakes so that they don't do it again

Sita - I don't think your sons are imperfect

Praduyman - They are... Till now Abhijeet needs help in putting his own clothes on and Daya is very much scared to go to toilet in middle of the night 🌃 that the next day, I have to change his bedsheets

Sita - This is small things.

Praduyman - This is a big problem for me and Smitha because when we stay in our relatives or friends house 🏡, I don't want them or anyone else help them in this stuff.

Smitha - Praduyman relax for now and please get me a glass of water please

Praduyman - 🆗!

Praduyman went to kitchen and in the hall, Smitha say

Smitha - Didi please don't make him angry 😡 or else he would skip his dinner which I don't want

Sita - Praduyman is once in a while short temper

Smitha - He has lots of work stress and in the house 🏡, he has been taking a lot of good care of everything. Please I beg you that please do not make Praduyman mad 😡 please

Sita - 🆗!

Smitha - Thank you!

In the night 🌃, in Praduyman's room, Smitha was sitting on the bed and Praduyman was doing his file work. Smitha ask

Smitha - Does it really matter if Daya wet his bed?

Praduyman - No but it does when we go to some of our friends or relatives house 🏡

Smitha - Abhijeet's dressing?

Praduyman - Not that much! I don't want them to ask help from anyone. What made you ask this questions today?

Smitha - Just to know, what you think about our sons

Praduyman sit beside her and say

Praduyman - I love them a lot and I don't want anyone else pointing out on them when they do mistakes

Smitha - That's why you want them to be perfect in everything?

Praduyman - Not perfect. I just want them to be confident and not scared of anything.

Smitha - My sons are very much lucky 🍀 that they have you as their best friend and father

Praduyman - I am so much lucky 🍀 to have you as mother for my kids.

Smitha - I am so much happier to have you in my life as my best friend and my loving husband who understands me and helps me in every way possible

Praduyman - Let's sleep so that I can attend a important meeting with DCP and dad

They sleep hugging each other. The next evening, Smitha and Sita were having a argument about Sita living with her parents or Sanjay's parents. Sita say

Sita - I don't want to stay with Sanjay's parents

Smitha - Why?

Sita - I don't like it there even a bit

Smitha - Then stay with our parents

Sita - I don't want to go there too

Smitha - Why?

Sita - You know that they would marry me to someone else

Smitha - They won't do anything like that because I have talked to them about this matter

Sita - I think Praduyman doesn't want to have me here anymore

Smitha - Where did Praduyman come in this topic. Didi, I told you before Praduyman has been having a hard time with me and my pregnancy. He has been taking a lot more care of everything since I got pregnant. He even not letting me to do house 🏡 chores

Sita - It looks like you don't like to do house 🏡 chores (taunting)

Smitha - Whenever you were pregnant, you were lucky 🍀 that you were with your parents and Sanjay's parents. I don't want anymore arguments so you take your own decision of this.

Smitha went to her room and lay on the bed and suddenly there was knock on the door 🚪 and Smitha opened the door 🚪 and see Sita and Smitha ask

Smitha - What do you want now?

Sita - I want to talk to you

Smitha - I am really not in the mood to talk to you

Sita - Please talk to me

Smitha - What do you want to talk to me?

Sita - I can't live with anyone except with you and your family because I feel relaxed here

Smitha - I can't have you for a long time because dad would get angry 😡 and Praduyman don't want any negative effects in the house 🏡 for the 🆕 baby 👶

Sita - What does he mean by that? (angry 😡)

Smitha - I don't know! I tried to talk about it but he never said anything about it

Sita - Does he means me

Smitha - I don't know!

Sita - 🆗!

Suddenly Sita hits Smitha on her stomach and Smitha sit on her knees and ask

Smitha - Why did you do this to me and my baby 👶?

Sita - Your husband's mistake, for you and your baby 👶

Smitha - This is what you do for supporting you and your kids.

Sita - Sorry Smitha but I warned you when you were going to marry Praduyman but you never listened to me and married him

Smitha - Praduyman was right, you are selfish. Aaahhh... My baby 👶... How can you do this to me... Aaahhh

Sita brakes Smitha's mobile phone 📱 and disconnected all the telephone connections and takes her kids and went off writing a fake message that her **mother-in-law is not feeling well and she has to stay with them for few months!** In Satam's house 🏡, Smitha was laying on the floor and holding her stomach and she was crying 😢 😭! Smitha tried to make calls for Praduyman, his parents and Mili.. After 🔟 minutes later, Praduyman came home 🏡, and went to his room and see Smitha and sit beside her and ask

Praduyman - What happened to you?

Smitha - Praduyman baby 👶, our baby 👶

Praduyman - What happened?

Smitha - Take me to the hospital 🏥

Praduyman - 🆗!

Praduyman took Smitha to hospital 🏥 and Smitha was continually crying 😢 😭. Praduyman was totally worried about Smitha. In the hospital 🏥, Aishwarya and Naina was waiting for Praduyman and Smitha because Praduyman called her and said about Smitha's condition. Aishwarya see Smitha and got worried about her and took her to deliver room immediately and Naina was with Aishwarya and Naina ask

Naina - Smitha, how did you get this pain?

Smitha - First check the baby 👶 please

Aishwarya was checking on her and Aishwarya ask

Aishwarya - Smitha answer, what happened with you?

Smitha - Sita punch 👊 me. How is my baby 👶?

Aishwarya - You have to deliver the baby right now

Smitha - Why?

Aishwarya - The baby 👶 is coming out

Smitha - I need Praduyman with me

Naina - I will get him

Naina comes out of the delivery room and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - What happen to Smitha? Is she 🆗?

Naina - First you come with me

Praduyman went with her and see Smitha was crying 😢 😭 in pain and Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - Praduyman, Smitha needs you

Praduyman - What is going on here?

Smitha - Praduyman, I am in labor right now

Praduyman - What? (shocked 😲)

Smitha - Praduyman please stay with me please

Praduyman stand beside her and hold her hand ✋ tightly but gently. Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - Smitha start to push

Smitha - 🆗

Smitha starts to push and Praduyman was worried about his baby 👶 and Smitha. Praduyman say

Praduyman - Keep pushing Smitha

Smitha keeps pushing for half an hour and Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - Smitha one last push

Smitha - Not anymore please (tired)

Praduyman - Smitha one last push, come on you can do it please

Smitha - No Praduyman, I can't push the baby 👶 anymore

Naina - Aishwarya, we are losing both of them

Aishwarya - Why the baby 👶 is not coming out? Naina start to ultrasound

Naina - 🆗!

Naina did a ultrasound and she say

Naina - Aishwarya the baby's 👶 head is upside down

Aishwarya and Smitha (together) - What? (shocked 😲)

Aishwarya - How can it be possible to be like that?

Smitha - I don't want to lose my baby 👶 (crying 😢 😭)

Aishwarya - We have no choice than C-section now

Praduyman was totally confused 😕 and Naina see him and say

Naina - Praduyman come out with me

Praduyman went with Naina and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - How is Smitha and what is going on there?

Naina - Praduyman, the baby 👶 is upside down, my meaning is the head of the baby 👶 is opposite side of the delivery part and now we're going to do a C-section

Praduyman - Meaning (confused 😕)

Naina - We are going to do a operation to take the baby 👶 out of her. Both, mother and the baby 👶 is sinking so we could save anyone only right now but we will try to save both of them as much as possible

Praduyman - 🆗!

Naina went to the delivery room. Praduyman call his parents and said about Smitha. After 🔟 minutes later, Praduyman's parents, Duo, Salunke and Mili came there and they talked with Naina and Salunke sit beside his friend and say

Salunke - Everything will be fine

Praduyman - She almost killed my baby 👶 and my wife. Salunke, Smitha was suffering in pain when I saw her and she was holding her stomach and crying 😢 😭

Salunke - She will be alright. Nothing would happen to them.

Praduyman starts to cry 😢 and Duo come near Praduyman and hold his hand ✋ and say

Duo - Papa nothing would happen to my mommy and my baby 👶 sister or brother

Praduyman hugs them and see his parents and Prakash sit beside his son and Praduyman hugs him and Prakash hugs him and rub his back to relax him and say

Prakash - They will be alright Praduyman!

Praduyman - 🆗!

Suddenly a nurse came from the delivery room and ask

Nurse - Mr. Praduyman?

Praduyman stands up and say

Praduyman - It's me!

Nurse - I need a signature on this paper 📄

Salunke - What is this?

Nurse - Approving for C-section

Salunke read the paper 📄 and told Praduyman to sign the paper 📄! Aishwarya came out from the delivery room and ask

Aishwarya - Praduyman, I need to ask you something important

Praduyman - What?

Aishwarya - I can't save both of them so you have to choose anyone, your wife or your baby 👶

Praduyman - What did Smitha say?

Aishwarya - She has chosen the baby 👶 only

Praduyman - I want the baby 👶 too

Aishwarya - Think once more

Praduyman - I am firm that I my baby 👶 more than my wife.

Aishwarya - 🆗!

After an hour later, Aishwarya came out of the delivery room and everybody see her and Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - Follow me!

They went to her cabin and sit on chairs. Aishwarya see Praduyman and say

Aishwarya - I am so sorry that I couldn't save Smitha.

Praduyman - It's 🆗! How is the baby 👶?

Aishwarya - The baby 👶 is premature and the baby 👶 can't breathe all by its own. The lungs is not developed properly yet so we have kept the baby 👶 in support to breathe

Praduyman - 🆗! When I should see the baby 👶?

Aishwarya - Now!

They went a special ward and Aishwarya show a tiny baby 👶 and say

Aishwarya - That is your baby 👶

They see the baby 👶, the baby 👶 was tiny and tube were attached to her nose 👃 and mouth 👄 so that she could breathe properly and her lungs can grow properly. Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Can I hold the baby 👶?

Aishwarya - Yes!

They went into the special room and very carefully Aishwarya gives the baby 👶 to Praduyman and very carefully Praduyman hold the baby 👶 and Duo ask

Duo - We want to see the baby 👶

Prakash and Salunke carry them and Duo can see the baby 👶! Daya say

Daya - The baby 👶 is so tiny like we saw in the picture

Abhijeet - The baby 👶 is cute too

Daya - Papa, we want to hold the baby 👶

Praduyman - No, not until the baby 👶 can breathe on it own

Duo - Is the baby 👶 is boy 👦 or a girl 👧?

Aishwarya - **It's a baby 👶 girl 👧!**

Prakash - At last we got a granddaughter

Anjali - Yes!

Praduyman kiss on the 🆕 baby 👶 girl's 👧 head and say

Praduyman - Welcome to this crazy world 🌍 my daughter

Abhijeet - What are we going to call her?

Praduyman - **Diya**! **Diya Smitha Satam**

Salunke - Perfect 👌 name!

Mili - Yes!

Praduyman -. My Smitha is not gone anywhere except for born as my daughter!

Naina - True

Duo - What do you mean by that papa? (confused 😕)

Praduyman - You will understand it when you grow up

Duo - 🆗!

After few days later, Diya came to her house 🏡. Praduyman was totally mad 😡 at Sita for what she did with his wife and his unborn daughter. On name ceremony day, Sita came with her kids and starts to make a big scene that Diya killed her younger sister. Praduyman starts to tolerate whatever Sita and her kids were doing. Like this a year past

 **(Here the video starts)**

It was Diya's first birthday 🎂! Praduyman was very much happy 😁 to be with his family. Praduyman is totally a relax guy when he is with his family. In Diya's birthday 🎂, everyone was invited for the birthday 🎂 party 🎉. Duo were playing with other kids and their friends. Our Diya was very much quietly sitting on a chair beside Mili. Mili was holding just born **Tarika**! Diya would touch Tarika and smile at Tarika and Tarika would hold Diya's finger and smile at Diya. Salunke was keeping an eye on Diya, Mili and Tarika. Praduyman took Duo to their room and make them and Anjali takes Diya to her room and make Diya ready. After makes Diya ready, Praduyman came in the room and Diya went to her father and hugs him. Sita comes to the room and Diya hugs Praduyman tightly and Praduyman see Sita and ask

Praduyman - What do you want now?

Sita - Why are you wasting your money 💵 on this burden?

Praduyman - Because she is my daughter and second stop calling my daughter as burden because she is not a burden to me, Abhijeet and Daya. Diya is our happiness not sadness! You are a sadist person that you cannot accept anyone's happiness and happy lives.

Sita - She killed my sister

Praduyman - Don't lie to me. I know everything you did to Smitha

Sita - Your daughter is a killer, she killed my younger sister.

Praduyman - Talking to you is waste of time ⌚ for me

Sita - I will totally ruin your daughter's birthday 🎂 party 🎉

Praduyman - Let's see

Praduyman takes Diya and went to birthday 🎂 party 🎉 hall. Praduyman was trying to make Diya to join some games, she loves to play and Diya won most of the games. Duo were supporting Diya in games and help her. Everyone was having a great time in the birthday party 🎉! There was a little game where kids has to put a lion's tail on it's place. Most of the kids fail. Diya was with Mili and Tarika and when Prakash called Diya, Diya nodded her head no but she ran to Prakash and show Tarika and Prakash understand her meaning. Prakash something in Salunke's ear 👂 and Salunke also accept it and he takes Tarika and Diya holding her hand ✋ and fix the lion's tail on it's place and Diya was jumping in happiness. Mili and Salunke were happy 😊 to see Diya happy. Diya gives Mili Tarika's gift and say

Diya - **Taru's** gift from me

Mili sit on her knees and she was holding Tarika and hugs Diya and say

Mili - Thank you sweetheart

Diya see a mike 🎤 on a table and she went to the mike and touched it and immediately take away her hand. Diya did that for few more times and Duo went to her and takes the mike 🎤 and on it and gives the mike 🎤 to Diya. Diya hold on the mike 🎤 and start to tap on the top of mike and then Duo sit on the floor and Diya the mike to them and Duo taught how to use the mike 🎤! Diya sit on Daya's lap and start to talk on the mike and Duo were enjoying it. Praduyman was seeing everything from a distance and enjoying it. Diya gives mike to Duo and makes them to talk on the mike and Diya takes the mike and goes to people she knows and loves and they all talk on the mike 🎤! Diya went to Sita and gives her the mike with a smile 😊 and Sita takes this as a opportunity and start to say all bad things about Diya.

Sita - Diya is the most important reason that my younger sister died right now. If Diya was not born, Daya and Abhijeet would have had their mother right now in this world 🌍. Diya takes all the attention from her brothers. She does not help anyone in the house 🏡!

Anjali - She is just one year old now

Prakash - Don't worry about it darling because no one is listening to her

Mili - Diya is fully taking care of **Tara** whenever I have work in the house 🏡 or go out of the house

Salunke - Don't worry Mili, no matter what, here everyone knows the truth of Sita.

Praduyman - Yes, so just relax and enjoy the party 🎉

Diya was not understanding what Sita was saying so she was smiling at Sita. Sita gives Diya the mike 🎤 and Diya went to her Smitha's parents and they told good about Diya which Sita was shocked. Diya went to Praduyman's parents and they were praising Diya, Duo and, Praduyman's parenting. Diya went to her father, Salunke and Mili and give them the mike 🎤, Mili say

Mili - I am very much happy 😊 to be a part of this family. Diya has taught me a lot of things about being a mother to a child 👶. Diya always helps me in taking care of Tarika my daughter. When I am busy or going out for shopping or any other important work, Diya takes care of Tarika, Abhijeet and Daya. I am very much happy that Diya is part of my life.

Mili gives the mike to Salunke and he say

Salunke - Diya is the only reason that I wanted a child 👶. Diya has taught me lots of things about myself, my meaning is she taught me what I am capable of. Diya helps me in taking care of Tarika, more than this I have nothing to say

Salunke gives the mike to Praduyman and Praduyman say

Praduyman - I am a very much lucky 🍀 father to have a daughter like Diya. It is true that I lost my wife but for me, my wife has reborn for me as my daughter. My Smitha has been reborn as my daughter Diya! Diya is very much important to my life and my son's life. I have grown up without any siblings and I didn't want my sons to grow up like that. I want to teach lots of things to my sons and my daughter too! I know that I can't fulfill all of my kids wishes but I will try my best to be there for them as much as possible because these kids are my life and world now. Thank you my parents and Smitha parents for supporting me in growing up my kids. Thank you Salunke and Mili for staying there when I totally needed you guys and thank you small Tarika for being there when my daughter is bored with us and you keep her a very good friend and company. Thank you Abhijeet and Daya for helping me out whenever I got stuck with work and you two took care of Diya.

Duo - Anything for our baby sister!

Praduyman see Diya and say

Praduyman - Thank you Diya Smitha Satam for coming into my life and changing my life forever!

Diya - Love you papa (hugs Praduyman)

Praduyman - I love you very much too my baby girl (hugs Diya)

Diya keeps her head on his shoulder and starts to play with 🆕 toy which is the mike 🎤! After an hour later, Diya's birthday cake 🎂 has been bought. Everyone was standing in a circle and they were singing Happy 😊 birthday song. Praduyman, Duo and baby 👶 Tarika were holding Diya's hand ✋ and they cut the cake 🎂! Praduyman feeds Diya a piece of cake 🍰,Diya also feeds Duo and Praduyman a piece of cake 🍰, Diya try to feed Tarika but immediately Mili stop her and say

Mili - Diya, she can't have anything right now

Diya - Why?

Mili - She's only two months old baby 👶 now so only milk 🍼 is allowed for her

Diya - 🆗!

Diya feed a cake 🍰 to Salunke, Mili, Smitha's family and Praduyman's parents! Diya got down from Praduyman and starts to sing and play with her 🆕 toy mike 🎤. Prakash makes Diya to sit on the table and everyone gives her a gifts and Diya say thank you with a smile 😊 and give her gift to Duo. When Smitha's parents came to Diya and gives her a gift and took out a jewelry chain box and Diya went to her father and Praduyman takes her in his arms and Smitha's parents wear Diya a gold chair with Smitha's photo with Smitha's name on the chain. Anjali ask

Anjali - Does Diya loves the chain?

Diya - Yes!

Praduyman - My Diya is looking like a princess 👸 now

Diya smile and got down from table and starts to play with other kids. Praduyman went to his parents and say

Praduyman - I am going out for a important work so can you take care of the kids

Prakash - Where are you going now?

Praduyman - I will be back soon

Prakash - Praduyman, if Diya finds out you are not here then she may cry and you know that if she starts to cry then it's hard to control her

Praduyman - I will be back before Diya could even find that I am not here

Anjali - We will take care of them

Praduyman - Thanks!

Praduyman took Salunke's bike key and went to a shop 🏪 and got something and came back. When Praduyman was back, he saw Diya was searching for him and she was about to cry so he went to her and immediately carry her in his arms. After half an hour later, the dinner was served. Praduyman was having a hard time to feed his kids because they were continually running 🏃 and playing. After dinner, Praduyman gives Diya her gift which he bought few minutes ago. Diya open her gift with the help of her brothers and Diya see her gift was a 🆕 mike 🎤 and gets very much happy 😊 and excited. Diya takes the mike 🎤 and starts to talk on it. Praduyman was very much happy 😊 that Diya loves her birthday gift. Prakash say

Prakash - Why don't we take this as a perfect family picture?

Praduyman - Great idea big guy!

Praduyman carry Diya in his arm, Duo were standing like good boys 👦, Duo were wearing a birthday cap on their head and Diya was keeping her head on Praduyman's shoulder and keeping the mike 🎤 like she is going to sing a song. Prakash takes this family moment as a picture and takes some more pictures with rest of the family members. After all the guests went off, Praduyman takes his kids to his room and makes them to change their dress and make them to sleep 😴 and then he also changes his dress and sleep with his kids.

 **(The video ends here)**

In the dining room, Jai and Diya finished their dinner and Jai say

Jai - Your a lucky 🍀 girl 👧 to have a father like ACP Praduyman sir

Diya - True! I am very much happy to have him as my friend and my dad

Jai - So, ready for your desert?

Diya - Yes!

Jai rings the bell and a server came and cleaned up everything and keep the desert and Jai say

Jai - Bring the bill

 **Server** \- 🆗 sir!

Server went off. Jai and Diya had a chilling chat while having their desert. Jai ask

Jai - Did you like to see your parent's wedding and your birthday 🎂 party 🎉 video?

Diya - Yes! Thank you for showing me how important I am to my family

Jai - My pleasure! I am so glad that you realize how much you are important to your family.

Jai and Diya finish their desert and Jai pay the bill. They went to Jai's car 🚙 and Jai told her to close her eyes 👀 and he ties a cloth on her eyes 👀 and Diya ask

Diya - What are you doing now?

Jai - Need to go to a special place so don't take the cloth from your eyes 👀 until I do

Diya - 🆗!

Jai start to drive his car 🚙 and Diya was guessing where Jai was taking her!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Thank you for waiting patiently!**

 **Where is Jai is going to take Diya? Where is this special place? What is Jai's next surprise?** **To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes, typing errors and I will post the next chapter as soon as  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Dear friends, I am alright now. I will try to post my story regularly! Enjoy this chapter!  
**

 **I am going to add bold stuff in this chapter so think twice about it and read it!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts  
**

Jai drive the car 🚙 for half an hour and stop the car 🚙! Diya can hear music 🎶! Diya ask

Diya - Jai, where have you bought us?

Jai - You will see it all by yourself.

Jai helps her to get out of car 🚙 and then take her to a place where loud music 🎶 were playing. Jai ask

Jai - Are you ready for your surprise?

Diya - Yes!

Jai removed the clothe from her eyes 👀 and Diya was shocked 😲 to see that Jai has bought her to a club. Diya see Jai and Jai say

Jai - Enjoy your time and enjoy your life and don't think about anything and anybody

Diya smile and say

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Let's have a drink first

Diya and Jai went to bar counter and ordered for a soft drink for Diya and a beer 🍻 for Jai. Diya ask

Diya - You drink?

Jai - Once in a while when I am upset

Diya - I never thought that you would drink

Jai - I started drinking when you got engaged with Akshay

Diya - Jai please let forget everything and start a new life

Jai - 🆗!

Their drinks were served and Jai drinks his beer 🍻 in no time and Diya say

Diya - Looks like you are very much thirty or you like your beer very much

Jai - Both!

Diya - Then I should also try a beer

Jai - No, you won't like the taste of it

Diya - I want to try it once

Jai - 🆗!

Jai ordered another beer and Diya drink it little bit and say

Diya - Not that much bad like everyone say

Jai - It's alcohol

Diya - What?(shocked 😲)

Jai - Yes! Now give back my drink and you drink your soft drink

Diya - Nope, I like to drink beer

Jai - 🆗! Don't drink too much

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - If you drink alcohol you speak only truth then I have to often bring you here or I should buy alcohol and keep it in the house 🏡 so that I can only hear truth from you

Diya - No need of that because you know how to bring truth from me

Jai - True!

Diya - I love you very much Jaianand Shetty

Jai - I love you very much too Diya Satam

They smile and they drink shots and beer 🍻! Diya and Jai were fully drunk. Diya say

Diya - Jai, I just need to use the restroom

Jai - Go straight and second right

Diya - Not coming with me (teasing)

Jai - I am not a girl to join you in the restroom

Diya - Genius Senior Inspector Jai! (laughing 😂 😂)

Jai - Not funny Diya

Diya - Sorry

Diya went to restroom. While Diya was returning back, suddenly two guys were blocking her way, a guy say

 **Bad guy 1** \- Isn't this chick is hot and sexy?

 **Bad guy 2** \- True dude!

Diya was totally drunk and she was very much relaxed. Bad guy 1 say

Bad guy 1 - Hey baby, would you like to be with us tonight?

Diya - Sure but for that you guys have to say your names first

Bad guy 1 - My name is **Prem**

Bad guy 2 - My name is **Jamie**

Diya - Hi 👋, my name is Diya. Nice to meet you both! Would you like to join me in the dance floor?

Prem and Jamie (together) - Sure hot sexy baby!

Diya went to the dance floor with Prem and Jamie. Jai see Diya and smile 😊 and say

Jai - Looks like they are going to die tonight

 **Bar staff** \- How do you say that?

Jai - I know her better than she knows herself

Bar staff - She's drunk

Jai - That's a plus point for her but not for that guy

Bar staff - Let's see

Jai - Beat! How much?

Bar staff - 💯

Jai - Too much less, she's a cop 👮 like me! 1000?

Bar staff - 2000?

Jai - Deal!

Bar staff and Jai see Diya, Prem and Jamie on the dance floor. Diya was dancing with Prem and Jamie, Jai was enjoying it while having his beer. Diya was lost in the music that she starts to dance sexy and Jai was enjoying it more than anything and suddenly Prem started to put his hands on her waist and Diya was not liking it so removing his hands 👐 from her. Jamie started to look at with wanting eyes and Jai was not liking that look of Jamie to Diya. Jamie tried to kiss Diya but denied it and both Prem and Jamie got mad at Diya and trying to force Diya but Diya kicked them on their men spot and give them some punch 👊 and kicks. Prem and Jamie fell on the dance floor and Diya sit beside Jai and Jai see the bar staff and the bar staff gives 2000 to Jai and say

Bar staff - You should be very much careful with her

Jai - I know that! (proudly 😁)

Diya - Again beat?

Jai - Yes! I love your sexy dance moves

Diya - Thanks!

Jai - You taught them a nice lesson

Diya - I hope they remember it well enough and won't do anything like that again with another girl

Jai drinks his beer and ask

Jai - Would you like to dance with me?

Diya - Yes!

Jai and Diya went to the dance floor and they dance and suddenly Jai put his hands 👐 on her waist and pulled her to him and they dance. Diya was enjoying her time and Jai was enjoying her! Suddenly the music turned into a romantic song and Jai and Diya dancing with full of love for each other. Jai hugs her and Diya also hugs him. Jai say

Jai - You dance awesome

Diya - Thanks!

Jai - I love you very much Diya

Diya - I love you very much too Jai

Jai kiss Diya on her head and Diya smile and hugs him tightly. Diya ask

Diya - Can we go out?

Jai - Sure!

Diya and Jai came out of the club and suddenly Jai stop and Diya ask

Diya - What happened?

Jai - I forgot my wallet on the bar counter

Diya - First go and get your wallet

Jai - 🆗!

Jai went to get his wallet. In the parking lot, Diya was alone and waiting for Jai. Suddenly 🔟 mens were surrounded Diya and Diya was scared but she did not show it on her face and she see Prem and Jamie with them. The mens surrounding Diya and Diya was trying hard to be strong and not showing her fear on her face. Two mens hold her hands and Diya release herself and fight with them and some more men hold her by hands, legs and hair. Prem comes near her and kiss her hands and say

Prem - Girls should never fight with boys like this or else we'll teach you a lesson for what you did on the dance floor

Diya - NO!

Jamie - Oh, yes, you hot sexy baby

Diya - No, please let me go please

Prem - Put her in the car 🚙 and we'll teach her a lesson and we'll have some fun with this sexy baby

Diya was feeling hopeless and she was feeling like she was struck with Akshay again. The mens put her in the car 🚙 and Diya struggle and she suddenly remembered Jai's words

 **(Jai's words :- Never struggle when someone is trying to rape you, just enjoy it, I know that I am teaching you bad things right now but if you struggle more, you may get hurt more so enjoy what they are doing and if they are good guys, they would surely feel guilty and leave you or else just enjoy what they are doing to you because your husband would do the same thing when you get married to him. More you struggle, they would have more fun and less you struggle with them, they would leave you alone)**

Diya just close her eyes and make sure that she doesn't struggle more and relax and try to enjoy the moment. Some of the mens starts to kiss her and Diya was not liking it but she was trying to not to struggle more with them because she was fed up with everything now. Four mens already start to feel guilty and leave Diya and went back to the club. Rest of the mens hold Diya tightly and start to kiss her roughly and suddenly Diya felt light and she see Jai was fighting with them and she also join him and fight with rest of the mens. Jai was hitting Prem and Jamie very much angry 😡 and hard and Diya hardly stop Jai and some cops 👮 came and arrested all the mens! Jai made a **FIR** on the mens and he went to Diya. Diya smile at Jai and Jai say

Jai - Get in the car 🚙

Diya quietly did what Jai said to her. Jai start the car 🚙 and drive it for a while and Jai say

Jai - Sorry that I left you there like that

Diya - It was not your fault! In this case, one good thing happened

Jai - What? (confused 😕)

Diya - I learned to relax and enjoy the moment. I usually used to struggle with Akshay whenever we used to have sex. Your lesson really did work out today. Who tried to rape me, that four mens surrender themselves to the police

Jai - Not all the time would happen the same way so don't be too much happy (seriously)

Diya - Are you mad at me that I surrender myself to them?

Jai - No! I am mad at myself that I left you alone in the parking lot

Diya - Jai, it was not your fault

Jai - If something bad happened to you, what would I say to your father and your brothers and your daughters too. I couldn't forgive myself

Diya - Jai, stop thinking like this.

Jai - I can't afford to lose you in my life

Diya - Me too! Now stop thinking about that incident again and again

Jai - 🆗!

Diya - Good!

In the car 🚙 there was silence and Jai drive the car 🚙 to beach. Jai stopped the car 🚙 at beach and Diya and Jai got down from the car 🚙 and they went to their regular place and sit on the rocks and quietly enjoying the silence between them. After 🔟 minutes, Diya hold Jai's hand ✋ and say

Diya - Don't think about it. It was not your fault

Jai - OK!

Diya - Stop feeling guilty about it

Jai - OK! How can you tell that I was thinking about it?

Diya - I know you very well

Jai - True!

Diya - Jai, I am totally ready to live rest of my life with you

Jai - Me too! Now I have to win your daughters heart

Diya - Nisha loves you but not ready to accept it and Priya wants a good father who loves her and I know that you love both of my daughters

Jai - They are my world 🌍 for me!

Diya - I am ready to marry you right now

Jai - First you get your divorce from Akshay then let's think of marriage and everything

Diya - OK!

Jai - Let's go home 🏡 or else you will feel cold

Diya - Let us stay here for a while

Jai - OK!

20 minutes later, it starts to rain heavily ️! Diya and Jai got totally wet and their dress were stick to their skin. Jai drives the car 🚙 to his house 🏡. When Jai was opening the door 🚪, Diya was getting wet in the rain and Jai see her and got lost in her. Jai joins her in the rain and start to play with her. After few minutes later, Jai hugs her and start to kiss her neck and Diya shiver for what Jai was doing with her. Diya enjoy the kiss of Jai and suddenly Jai carry her in his arms and went in the house 🏡 and close the door 🚪 with his leg and Diya was wrapped her hands on his neck. Jai opened his room door 🚪 and closed the door 🚪 by his leg and lay Diya on the bed and see her with full love. Diya see him with same love. Jai say

Jai - I want to make love to you but I won't do it because I want you to be completely comfortable with me in the bed then only I can totally make love to you

Diya - Jai please make love to me

Jai - No, I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me in the bed

Diya - What are you going to do now with me?

Jai - Nothing! You change your dress and I will wait out for you

Diya - 🆗! (disappointed)

Jai went out of his room and let Diya change her wet clothes. Diya got up and see herself on the mirror and she went into the bathroom and take a good hot shower 🚿. Diya came out of the room and opened the cupboard and see lots of Jai's shirts and she got remembered that she was in Jai's house 🏡 not her house 🏡. Diya takes a shirt 👚 and wear it on and see herself on the mirror. Jai's shirt was covering her below her knees so she went to kitchen and say

Diya - Jai, change your clothes right now or else you can get cold

Jai - 🆗!

Jai switch off the TV 📺 and went to his room and takes a hot shower 🚿 and came out of the bathroom and opened his cupboard and see his favorite red shirt was missing and remembered that Diya was with him. Jai takes his night 🌃 wear and wear that and went to kitchen and he see that Diya was only wearing his red shirt and she was making coffee for them in the kitchen. Jai his night wear and went to Diya in the kitchen and hug her from back and ask

Jai - What a surprise that you are wearing my red shirt

Diya - Because my clothes are not here

Jai - I love my shirt on you

Diya - Me too

Jai - I would love to remove it (naughty)

Diya - Not now!

Jai - I want to do it right now (naughty)

Diya - Jai, please not now

Jai - 🆗! Need any help?

Diya - Yes! Get out of the kitchen

Jai - That is rude

Diya - You are very much distraction for me

Jai - I will take that as a compliment!

Jai kiss on her cheek and went to hall. After 🔟 minutes, Diya joins Jai and gives him his coffee and Jai say

Jai - Thank you for the coffee !

Diya - Welcome!

Diya sit beside him and they have their coffee while watching a movie on the TV 📺! Diya ask

Diya - What do you do whole day when you are alone in the house 🏡?

Jai - Cook, read books 📚, do laundry, clean the house 🏡, try to make some new recipes, do file 📂 works and check my car 🚙

Diya - You are lightly boring

Jai - What do you do whole day?

Diya - Taking care of the kids, doing laundry, cooking, doing the kids homework, cleaning the house 🏡 and file 📂 work

Jai - Your is boring than mine.

Diya - If Akshay was home 🏡, he would continually need sex

Jai - How do you manage his sex?

Diya - I would get scared that I should not get pregnant with his child 👶 so I keep taking my pills

Jai - Now I understand why you keep buying that pills. Is the pills useful?

Diya - If you have it regularly it will. Why are you asking?

Jai - Just like that!

Diya keeps her head on his chest and Jai kisses her head. They both were enjoying each other company. After a few minutes, Jai start to rub his hands 👐 together and keep on Diya's face, hands 👐 and legs, Diya was enjoying it. Diya sit on the couch properly and see Jai and kiss him on the lips and Jai was not responding because of shock. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai also responded to the kiss and they both smile under the kiss. They separated from the kiss and Jai say

Jai - Stand up

Diya did as Jai said to her and Jai say

Jai - Remove your bra without removing my shirt, just remove your bra

Diya did as he told. Jai remove his pants 👖 and start to press his manly part on her. Diya see him with love and Jai rub his manly part on her. Jai say

Jai - Close your eyes 👀 and relax and enjoy it

Diya close her eyes 👀 and enjoy what he was doing to her. Jai kiss on her neck and keeps rubbing his manly part up and down, up and down on her. Diya hold him and kiss his lips and he responds to the kiss and put his tongue into her mouth and play with her tongue. Diya moan when Jai starts to move faster. Jai sit on the couch and Diya sit on his lap and start to move up and down on him. Jai was enjoying it and moan and hold her firmly and close his eyes and rest his head on the headrest. After few minutes both moan and Diya sit on his lap and keeps his head on his shoulder and breathing heavily and Jai hold her tightly and gently caring her hair and both of them look at each other and kiss on lips. They separated from the kiss and Jai say

Jai - I love you Diya

Diya - I love you very much Jai

Jai - I want more

Diya - Me too! I want you to make love to me

Jai - Are you sure about this?

Diya - Yes! Akshay has used me and I want you to love me please

Jai can see that she wants more love in her eyes 👀 and life so he kiss her head and then her face and her lips 💋 and start to press her boobs and play with her nipples. Jai see her and say

Jai - I will fulfill your wish tonight

Diya - Really?

Jai - Yes!

Jai kiss her lips 💋 and he carry her in his arms and takes her to his room. Jai close the door 🚪, and he lay Diya on the bed. Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and he press her boobs and tease her. Jai lay on her and kiss on her head. They turn and Diya kiss on his neck and bite his neck and she remove his night wear and kiss his chest and Jai smile and hugs her. Diya keeps her head on his chest and hear his heart beating and she kiss his chest and they turn and Jai kiss her face and start to remove his shirt and kiss her neck and give her a love mark on her neck. Jai kiss her boobs and kiss her nipples and kiss her stomach. Jai got to her legs and kiss her legs and remove her underwear and kiss her thighs and kiss her lips 💋 and put his tongue in her mouth and she smiles and they turn, Diya on top of Jai, Diya kiss his cheek and then his face and then his neck and chest and kiss his stomach and she remove his boxer and see him fully and say

Diya - I never felt like this when I was having with Akshay

Jai - Why are you spoiling our mood by talking about him. Do whatever you want to do with me

Diya smile and kiss his chest and starts to play with his manly part and Jai moan and they turn and he kisses her lips 💋 and he play with her boobs and then he kiss her whole body. Jai separate her legs and kiss her legs and he keeps himself in between her legs and kiss her lips 💋 and then kiss her head and he ask

Jai - Are you sure that you want this?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Think one more time

Diya - Jai please make me your forever and I want you to love me. Please make love to me please!

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and enter her and Diya close her eyes 👀 and let her happy tears come out of her eyes 👀 and Jai suck her tears and kiss her lips and he starts to move in and out of her. Jai was loving to be inside of her and he slowly starts to move in and out of her. Diya hugs him and enjoying the love of Jai. Diya say

Diya - Jai please do it faster

Jai *

-It may hurt you and I don't want to hurt you

Diya - It won't hurt that much like you think so do it faster

Jai - OK!

Jai start to move faster in her and Diya moan and she was loving this for the first time in her life! After few minutes later, Diya moan loud with Jai's name, Jai collapsed on her and both were breathing heavily. After few minutes, Jai came out of her slowly and lay beside her and she lay on his chest and Jai ask

Jai - Are you happy now?

Diya - Very much that I can't say it

Jai - Same with me too!

Diya - I love you very much Jai

Jai - I love you very much too Diya!

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and her head and Diya his on his chest and hugs him and Jai cover them with a blanket and kiss on her head and kiss her lips 💋 and hugs her and both went to sleep 😴!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes, typing errors and I will post the next chapter as soon as  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

In middle of night 🌃, Diya wake up and breathing heavily and see that she was with Jai and Jai wake up and see Diya and sit on the bed and Jai ask

Jai - Everything is okay?

Diya - Yes, I am okay!

Jai - Are you sure?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Let's sleep

Diya - OK!

Jai lay on the bed and Diya lay on him and she went her dream world by hearing the heart beating of Jai. The next day, Jai wake up and see his watch ⌚, time showing 7am 🕖! Jai see Diya and smile and see she was shivering so he blanket on her fully and lay on the bed and start to caring her hair. After half an hour, Jai got up and got fresh up and dressed up in his jogging dress and he closed his room door 🚪 without making a noise and he locked his house 🏡 and went to his jogging and gym. After an hour later, Jai came home 🏡, and unlocked the house 🏡 and went to his room. Jai entered his room without making any noise and see Diya was still sleeping 😴 so he went to get fresh up. When Jai returned to his room just wearing his boxer and see Diya was awake and Jai ask

Jai - When did you wake up?

Diya - While you were taking a shower

Jai - Good morning

Diya - Good morning to you too!

Jai - I hope you slept well

Diya - After a long time I had a peaceful sleep 😴!

Jai - I am very much happy 😊 that you are relaxing and enjoying your time

Diya smile and Jai sit on the bed and kiss on her lips 💋 and say

Jai - I had a wonderful time and night 🌃 with you

Diya - I am so glad that I am totally your now

Jai - I am glad too that you are mine

Diya - Jai, give your phone 📱 that I can check on my kids

Jai - No need to worry about them because today is our day so do not worry about your family and kids

Diya - OK!

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and lay her on the bed and say

Jai - I want to make love to you

Diya - I want it too!

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and start to play with her and they made love. After an hour later, Jai say

Jai - You get fresh up and I will make our breakfast ready

Diya - OK Jai

Jai kiss her on her lips and her head and he went to kitchen and starts to make breakfast. Diya got fresh up and wear Jai's clothes. Diya went to kitchen and see Jai was shirtless and he was making breakfast and he was very much focused on his work. Diya sit on the chair and she was seeing him doing his work and Jai ask

Jai - What are you looking at me like that?

Diya - You!

Jai put four bread in the tosser and he starts to beat the eggs and Diya ask

Diya - Do you need any help?

Jai - No! I hate someone else cooking in my kitchen when I am home 🏡

Diya - You love cooking?

Jai - Yes! I would do anything for good food

Diya - Jai can I ask you a personal question?

Jai - Ask!

Diya - What is problem with you and your family that you hate them this much?

Jai - They separated me from my twin brother and sisters and they put me in the trash bin where cats and dogs come to get something to eat. When my orphanage principal John found me, I was totally sick and had high fever and when he took me to hospital 🏥, the doctor said I would not make it. John did not lose hopes on me and he took me to his 🆕 orphanage and took care of me. After I got alright, few years later my parents came to know that I was alive and when I was 3 years old, my cousin uncle and auntie adopted me and they did something that I couldn't come out of it very much easily

Diya makes Jai to sit on the couch and ask

Diya - What did he do with you?

Jai - I don't want to talk about it anymore

Diya - Jai please don't hide anything from me. I want to know you properly

Jai - If I tell you everything of my life then you would never want me in your life and you would tell everyone to stay away from me

Diya - I would never do that to you

Jai - Please Diya, I don't want to talk about this anymore

Diya - Jai, you said you would never hide anything from me

Jai - Diya some things is good if we hide it and some truth should never come out so that everyone can be happy

Jai went to kitchen and cook the remaining breakfast and he serves for Diya. Diya sit on the chair and ask

Diya - Are you not eating with me?

Jai - Not hungry!

Diya - Please have something to eat

Jai - Diya, I am not hungry so you have your breakfast. I don't want you to be hungry

Diya - When you are totally not eating your own breakfast then why should I have it

Jai - I don't want you to get weak and sick so please have your breakfast

Diya have her breakfast and Jai just drink his milk and start to do his work. Diya was watching TV. Jai came to hall and he ask

Jai - Do you want to talk with your dad or your brothers?

Diya - No!

Jai - Diya please try to understand me and I don't want to remember my past life

Diya - You keep hiding everything from us. What is your problem?

Jai - I don't want to lose my one and only family

Diya - Why do you think like that?

Jai - Because I know what would happen if I say anyone the truth of my life

Diya - What are you hiding from us?

Jai - I don't want to talk about it anymore and this topic ends here so please stop it

Diya - OK!

Jai - Good! I am going out for a while so please stay home

Diya - Where are you going now?

Jai - Can't say it because it is a surprise for you

Diya - When will you come back?

Jai - As soon as possible

Jai went to his room and wear t-shirt and went to hall and see Diya and say

Jai - I will back soon

Diya - How are you going?Car 🚙 or bike?

Jai - Bike!

Diya - Take your helmet with you

Jai - OK!

Jai takes his helmet and takes his bike key and he went to Diya and kiss on her head and say

Jai - I will be home 🏡 soon

Diya - Be careful and drive safe

Jai - OK!

Jai went out of the house 🏡. Diya immediately off the TV 📺 and went to Jai's room and starts to search some files 📂 or something she could find related to Jai's past life. She was very much careful that everything should in it's place or else Jai may find it very much easily. After half an hour, Diya couldn't find anything so she went to kitchen and make herself a tea 🍵! After half an hour later, Jai returned home 🏡 with lots of shopping bags and see Diya was watching a cooking show on the TV 📺. Jai keeps all the shopping bags on the kitchen table and he went to his room and changed his clothes and he see that some of his things had been moved. Jai expected this so he rearrange everything and went to hall and sit beside Diya. Jai ask

Jai - Why did you try to find something about my past life?

Diya - I wanted to know about you properly

Jai - Diya, I don't want to lose you again in my life or else I would go mad and I will surely do something stupid to myself

Diya - Jai, stop saying that

Jai - Diya please don't try to find anything about my past life please

Diya - OK

Jai - Good

Diya - What have you bought?

Jai - See by yourself

Diya went to kitchen and see there were lots of shopping and groceries bags and Diya ask

Diya - Jai, do you want me to keep the grocery in the fridge?

Jai - No, I will do it because by accidentally I go blind then I will know where I have what

Diya - Stop talking like that

Jai - Saying the truth!

Diya see the shopping bags and see lots of her stuff and Diya ask

Diya - You went to buy 🆕 clothes for me?

Jai - Yes! I had lots of fun shopping for you

Diya - You are totally insane

Jai - Why?

Diya - How can you shop for me? I mean don't you feel ashamed of it

Jai - No, I don't feel ashamed to shop for you. Why should I be ashamed for shopping for you. When I could sleep with you and have sex with you then I don't ashamed and awkward then why should I feel that when I shop a dress for you

Diya - You don't feel uncomfortable while buying this too? (showing something)

Jai - Nope, when I could remove that from your body then I should also buy you some. I don't feel awkward or uncomfortable or anything else while buying you bra or panties. Diya I have stayed with girls most of the time so I never feel uncomfortable about this stuff. You know me very well then also you ask me this questions

Diya - Akshay would always say he won't buy me anything because he feels ashamed and awkward to buy for me

Jai hugs her and say

Jai - I don't feel anything to buy you anything. I feel happy to do this for you. I remind you that I have delivered six babies on my mission or in my friend's wedding or reception

Diya - Yeah, I remember that! Twice I helped you in it. I can't believe that you are almost a doctor

Jai - If I get a chance, I will surely deliver our own baby 👶

Diya - For that you got to wait for our marriage and after that we will think about baby 👶

Jai - I can't wait to win Nisha's trust on me being a good friend and father to her and Priya

Diya - I am also waiting to hear from them that they want you as their father

Jai - Go and change your dress or else I will surely have to make love to you 24 hours

Diya - Let's see that!

Diya take a shopping bag and went to Jai's room and change her dress and in the kitchen, Jai was arranging groceries in the kitchen and fridge. Jai went to his room and see Diya was struggling with her dress and Jai ask

Jai - Need help?

Diya - Yes!

Jai help her and while helping her, he kiss her and Diya was loving his attention. Jai say

Jai - You look great in this dress. I love dressing you up

Diya kiss on his lips and hugs him. Diya say

Diya - I love you very much Jai

Jai - I love you very much too Diya

They separated from the hug and Jai say

Jai - I will make lunch for us

Diya - No, you would be tired so I will make lunch

Jai - As you say Diya!

Diya went to kitchen and starts to make lunch. Jai clean up his room and went to kitchen and hugs her from back and kissing her neck and ask

Jai - What are you making for lunch

Diya - Vegetable soup and pasta

Jai - My favorite lunch.I will make some salad for us

Jai start to make salad. Jai was using a very sharp knife 🔪 which Diya didn't like. Diya say

Diya - Jai be careful or else you may cut yourself

Jai - I know (cutting onions)

Diya see him and ask

Diya - How do you not get tears while cutting onions?

Jai - Experience and I have techniques in cutting

Diya - Can you please teach me?

Jai - No!

Diya smile and start to make pasta. Jai put all the vegetables in a bowl and mix with lemon 🍋, oil and pepper and salt. After half an hour later, Jai and Diya keep the lunch on the table. Jai sit on his chair and hold Diya's hand and Diya see him and ask

Diya - What do you want now?

Jai without a word, he pulled her and make her sit on his lap and say

Jai - I want to feed you

Diya - I am not a baby that you feed me (teasing)

Jai - I will feed you

Diya - Me too!

Jai smile and Diya serve the lunch and Jai say

Jai - Put more salad on your plate so that you can be healthy and fit

Diya - Don't tell me what to do and eat

Jai - I will... If you are going to be my wife, you have to listen to me little bit

Diya - I will when we get married

Jai - I love the way you are

Diya - Let us have our lunch please

Jai - OK!

Jai takes the fork and start to feed Diya and Diya was doing the same thing with Jai. After lunch, they cleaned up the table and sit on the couch. Diya was laying on his lap and Jai was caring her head. Both of them were enjoying each other's company. Jai say

Jai - Diya let's sleep in the room

Diya - Okay!

They went to Jai's room, and they sleep. At 4pm 🕓, Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai pick up the phone 📱 and attend it

Jai - Jai, who is there?

 **Caller** \- This is Nisha and Priya! Where's my mom?

Jai - She is sleeping 😴!

Nisha - Really?

Jai put the call to video call and show Nisha that Diya was sleeping 😴 and Jai ask

Jai - Now do you believe me now

Nisha - What are you doing with her in the bed?

Jai - She was tired so I bought her to my room and makes her to sleep 😴

Nisha - ooh... Okay!

Diya - Jai, who is on the phone 📱?

Jai - Your daughter Nisha

Diya - Give me

Jai gives her the phone 📱 and Diya ask

Diya - How is my girlfriends?

Nisha - We are fine. How are you?

Diya - I am happy with Jai

Nisha - Did he hurt you?

Diya - No!

Nisha - OK! How was your date with Jai?

Diya - Fantastic

Nisha - Having fun with him?

Diya - Yes... I miss you both

Nisha and Priya (together) - We miss you too!

Diya - I will be back tonight or tomorrow morning

Priya - OK!

Jai - Do you need coffee or tea 🍵?

Diya - Tea 🍵!

Jai kiss on her head and went to kitchen to make tea 🍵. Nisha say

Nisha - I think he loves you very much

Diya - Mmmhhh... Nisha we have too talk about Jai and us

Nisha - You want to marry him, right?

Diya - Yes! I love him very much

Nisha - What happened between you two last night 🌃?

Diya - I will tell you when I get back home 🏡

Nisha - Priya, didn't do her homework in the beauro

Diya - Priya, how much homework do you have?

Priya - Zero... Didi is not believing me

Nisha - Because you lie to me

Priya - No, I never lie

Nisha - You do

Priya - I don't

Jai return back with tea 🍵 and sit on the bed and gives Diya, her tea 🍵 and takes his phone 📱 and say

Jai - Stop fighting

Nisha - Priya is lying

Priya - I don't lie to you

Jai - Both of you stop fighting

Priya and Nisha (together) - OK!

Jai - Nisha, once check her books 📚 and Priya if there is a homework then do it without fighting with your elder sister

Priya - OK!

Jai - Good!

Priya - When would maa be home?

Jai - Tonight and tomorrow whole day we are going out

Priya - Where?

Jai - Suprize

Priya - Will maa join us?

Jai - No! Just you, me and Nisha

Priya - OK!

Jai - Nisha, would you like to be with me tomorrow?

Nisha see Diya and Diya smile and say

Diya - Nisha, you take your decision

Nisha see Jai and say

Nisha - I will because Priya is with you

Jai - OK!

Nisha and Priya (together) - Bye maa and Jai

Jai and Diya (together) - Bye girls

Call ended and Jai say

Jai - Don't say anything to me. Nisha would surely accept me as her friend and father

Diya - I hope the same

Jai drinks his tea 🍵 and Diya say

Diya - I am glad you are taking the kids out but be careful with them

Jai - I will take care of everything

Diya - Are you sure?

Jai - Yes!

Diya 'Think about it one more time

Jai - I will take care of them. They are going to be my daughter so stop worrying about me and your daughters

Diya - OK

Jai - When do you want to go home 🏡?

Diya - Tomorrow morning

Jai - Don't you miss your girls?

Diya - Nope! Jai, I want to talk with my dad

Jai - Video call or regular call?

Diya - Regular call!

Jai call Praduyman and gives it to Diya, Jai takes the tea 🍵 cups and went to kitchen. Praduyman attend his phone 📱 and say

Praduyman - Say Jai

Diya - Dad, it's me!

Praduyman - How are you doing now?

Diya - Great

Praduyman - How is Jai?

Diya - He is great too

Praduyman - How was your day yesterday?

Diya - I will tell you everything when I get back home 🏡 tomorrow morning

Praduyman - OK!

Diya - Dad, mom was beautiful and very much perfect for you and you guys were very much perfect couple

Praduyman - Thanks! When you get home 🏡, we will talk about her, if you need

Diya - I really want to talk with you about lots of things.

Praduyman - You come home 🏡 then we can talk about everything you want to talk with me

Diya - Thanks dad!

Diya ended the call. Jai came to his room and sit on the bed and hug her and ask

Jai - Feeling better?

Diya - Very much... Thank you for everything Jai

Jai - Anything for you

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and lay her on the bed and they made love! Diya was laying on him and say

Diya - I feel totally complete with you

Jai - Me too! I can't stay away from touching you

Diya - Me too! I can't believe that we are totally together now

Jai - I can't believe it too. Thanks for completing my life

Diya - Thank you for completing my life! Jai, I am lightly getting hungry for snacks

Jai - I will make some special snacks for you

Diya - I will help you in that

They got fresh up and went to kitchen and make some special snacks for each other and they have their special snacks then they went to hall and see some of their favorite cartoon movies and they make dinner and they have it with a candle light dinner. After dinner, they had some fun and they made lots of love and they sleep. The next day, Diya wake up and see Jai and smile because he was sleeping 😴 like a baby and he was holding her hand ✋ very much tightly that it took her few minutes to get 🆓 from his grip and got fresh up and went to kitchen and make some extra strong coffee and went to Jai's room. In Jai's room, Diya entered the room with two cups of coffee and sit on the bed and keep a coffee on the side table and wake up Jai. Jai say

Jai - Let me sleep Diya (sleepy 😴)

Diya - Jai, wake up

Jai - Sleep with me some more time then I will make sure love you more today

Diya - Then who would win Nisha's heart

Jai - For what?

Diya - To be a good and friendly father and best friend to my daughters

Jai open his eyes and sit on the bed and say

Jai - I almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me

Diya - Welcome

Jai - You are very much discrative to me so I have to be extra careful about this

Diya - Not funny (fake angry)

Jai went to bathroom and got fresh up and came back and sit on the bed and Diya gives his coffee and they have coffee and got bath 🛀 and got dressed up and went to shopping hall and Jai bought some kids dress for the girls and they went to Satam's house 🏡. In Satam's house 🏡, Diya and Jai entered the house 🏡, Praduyman say

Praduyman - Join us for breakfast

Jai and Diya sit on chairs and everyone have their breakfast and Jai say

Jai - Nisha, are you and Priya ready for a day with me?

Nisha +Yes!

Daya - Where are you taking the girls with you?

Jai - Just fun places

Abhijeet - Where?

Jai - That is a secret. I am done with my breakfast

Praduyman - Jai, you did not eat anything properly

Jai - I eat less on the breakfast. Nisha and Priya have full breakfast so that you can have lots of fun today

Nisha and Priya (together) - OK!

Jai went to his car and a gift box and sit on the couch and start to read newspaper 📰! After 40 minutes later, the girls were ready by Diya and Diya, Tarika and Shreya keep black tika behind their ears and the girls went to hall and see Jai and say

Nisha and Priya (together) - We are ready

Jai - Great!

Jai see them and You are looking awesome on this 🆕 dress

Jai bought them a new pants and t-shirt and shirt with shoes and socks. Nisha was wearing a blue shirt and grey jeans pants and Reebok shoes and Priya was wearing a black jeans, black t-shirt, Nike shoes. Nisha and Priya say

Priya and Nisha (together) - Thank you for the new dress

Jai - Anything you princesses

Nisha and Priya hugs Jai and Jai also hugs them and say

Jai - No crying

Priya - Our papa would never buy anything for us

Jai - You both would get anything you want to buy and from today no crying

Nisha - OK!

Jai - Now wipe your tears and get your family good bye kiss and get into the car

They did as Jai say and they went into the car 🚙. Jai went to Diya's room and see Diya was arranging her clothes and he closed the door 🚪 and hugs her and kiss on her cheeks and Diya ask

Diya - Not going to be with the girls

Jai - Going but I wanted to give you a little gift for you

Diya - What?

Jai takes the gift box and gives it to Diya and say

Jai - Open it and see

Diya open the gift box and get shocked 😲 because it was 🆕 mobile phone 📱 which they bought for Jai's friend and Diya say

Diya - Jai, this was for your friend

Jai - No... Actually I wanted you to have a new mobile phone 📱 so tricked you and made you to buy your 🆕 mobile phone 📱 for you

Diya was about to say something but Jai say

Jai - Don't say anything. Have great fun with your 🆕 mobile phone 📱 and talk with your dad and brothers freely and bye 👋

Diya - Bye 👋 (smile)

Jai kiss on her lips and kiss her head and went to his car 🚙 and drive to his surprise place for the kids.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Where is Jai taking Nisha and Priya?** **What is Jai trying to hide from Diya and everyone? Why was he hiding his past life truth from everyone? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes, typing errors and I will post the next as soon as  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Important note to inform to you guys :- In this chapter, the amusement park is full of my imagination and I will put whatever I like so I hope you guys have fun reading this chapter! I don't know anything about amusement park so please bear with me and this chapter please 🙏**

 **Sorry 🙏 for the late update! I will try my level best to post the next chapter as soon as possible! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts **

Jai drives the car for a while and Priya ask

Priya - Where are we going?

Jai - To a special happiness place for kids like you and Nisha

Jai drives the car 🚙 for half an hour and they reach a amusement park. Jai got down and helped the kids and Priya and Nisha hold Jai's hand ✋ and Nisha say

Nisha - Maa say always hold elder hand ✋ wherever you go

Jai smile and they went to amusement park. Priya see lots of rides and say

Priya - I want to go on all the rides here

Jai - Surely we will go to all rides.

They went to rings in the bottle game and Priya see a teddy bear 🐻 and Priya stops walking 🚶 and Nisha say

Nisha - Priya let's go and see rides

Priya - I want that teddy bear 🐻

Jai - Do you want to play this game?

Priya - I am not good in games (sadly)

Jai - I was also not good player in games but we could always try

Priya - No, I am very much bad in games

Jai - Never think like that! Come on let's try this game, it looks interesting

Priya - OK (nervously)

Nisha tried the game first but she failed, Jai tried it but he also failed and then Priya played it with full confidence and focused only the bottles and she put the rings and she won the game and Priya was very much happy 😀😁 about it and she got her teddy bear 🐻 and Jai ask

Jai - Are you happy now?

Priya - Yes!

Jai - Great! Never lose hopes when lose a game and never lose hopes in anything

Priya - OK! (smiling)

They went to roller coaster 🎢 and Nisha ask

Nisha - Can we please go on this please?

Jai - Sure!

They went to roller coaster 🎢 and stand in a line and after few minutes they got in the roller coaster 🎢 and both the girls were very good nervous and little bit of scared and Jai see them and say

Jai - Don't get scared, it's just a ride

Priya and Nisha - First time on ride

Jai - Whenever you feel scared just scream so that no one would know that you guys are scared of this ride

Priya - OK!

When the ride starts Nisha got a little bit of scared and hold Jai's hand and see her hold her hand tightly but gently and say

Jai - Don't feel scared because I am with you no matter what so enjoy the ride

Nisha smile. After the ride and they enjoy the ride and after the ride was over, they sit on a bench and they laugh looking at each other and Priya say

Priya - I want to go to roller coaster 🎢 again

Jai - Let's go on this ride after we go some other rides and games

Priya - OK

Nisha - What's is the next ride or game?

Jai - Dashing cars

Nisha - That's boys game

Jai - Even girls play this game too

Nisha - OK!

Jai - Let's go

Priya and Nisha hold Jai's hand and they went to dashing cars. Priya say

Priya - You also join us please

Jai - You girls play with another kids, I will stay here and see you both driving your car

Nisha and Priya smile and went to the dashing cars game and sit on their car and Jai takes out his phone 📱 and start to video recording without Nisha and Priya noticing that he is recording them. After 10 minutes later, Nisha and Priya came back to Jai and Jai ask

Jai - Can we have little bit of snacks?

Priya - Are you hungry already?

Jai - Yes!

Nisha - Let's have sweet corn 🌽

Jai - That is a great idea

Priya - Then let's go!

They went to sweet corn 🌽 shop and bought, two less spicy corn and one extra spicy corn 🌽! Nisha ask

Nisha - Do you like spicy foods?

Jai - Yes

Nisha - Too much spicy food is not good for health and stomach

Jai - Who said that?

Nisha - Tarika badi maa

Jai - I accept with her but I love spicy foods

Nisha - Too much spicy food can cause problems

Jai - You are right on that one. I will try my level best to eat less spicy foods

Nisha - Good!

They take their order and sit on a chair and Jai ask

Jai - Nisha and Priya, what do you want to be when you grow up?

Priya - Like maa

Jai - No, my meaning is do you want to be a doctor, author of a book 📙 or something like that

Nisha - I want to be a CID officer like you and maa

Priya - I want to be a doctor and give free treatments and medicine for everyone in the world

Jai - Great!

Priya - Can I please have a bite of your corn 🌽

Jai - No, it's too much spicy to eat. First let me get you a ice-cream 🍦 then you can eat my corn 🌽

Priya - OK

Jai - I can't leave you guys here alone

Nisha - We will be alright so don't worry about us because we will only stay here, right Priya?

Priya - Yes!

Jai - Are you sure about this?

Nisha - Yes, maa always used to leave us alone when she has a work or anything you know

Jai can understand what she is coming to say so he say

Jai - OK, I will be back as soon as possible so you both please stay here and don't go anywhere what ever happens

Nisha and Priya - OK!

Jai went to buy ice cream for Nisha and Priya. In the Satam's house 🏡, Diya was laying on the bed and thinking about the moments she was with Jai. Duo and Praduyman enter Diya's room and sit on the bed and Daya takes her mobile phone 📱 and say

Daya - 🆕 mobile phone 📱 from Jai (teasing)

Diya - Daya give it back or else I will surely kill you

Daya - What would you do if I don't give it back (teasing)

Diya - You can't be father for your another child 👶 if you are planning for than

Daya - I am very much happy with Dhruv

Diya - Can see that (teasing)

Daya - Not funny (fake angry)

Diya keeps her head on her father's lap and Praduyman keeps his hand on her head and caring her hair. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - How was yesterday and day-before-yesterday's night?

Diya - Why do you need gossip like girls (teasing)

Abhijeet - Say!

Suddenly they hear a voice

Mystery voice (We don't gossip Diya

Diya see at the door 🚪 and see Shreya, Salunke and Tarika were standing and Salunke came in and sit on the other side of the bed. Diya say

Diya - I don't mean you. I meant gossip girls

Duo's wife - OK!

Duo's wife sit beside Duo and Shreya say

Shreya - Now tell us all the details about your date and what did you do yesterday with Jai

Diya - Now who needs gossip? (teasing)

Everyone - We all (laughing)

Diya - So mean you guys are

Tarika - Now tell us

Diya said everything. Praduyman say

Praduyman - I am very much happy that you are totally happy with Jai

Diya - Papa, maa was very much beautiful

Praduyman - She was a great wife and mother. I never thought that I would lose her. Diya, you are totally replacement of your mother. Smitha never left me alone

Diya - Meaning?

Praduyman - She is born as you. You totally look like your mother! I wish your mother was here with us right now. She would have never let you suffer like this. (crying)

Diya sit beside her father and hug him tightly and say

DDiya - Papa please don't cry like this. You were a good friend and wonderful father for me and my brothers

Praduyman - If I did not let Sita alone in the house 🏡 with your mother, Smitha wouldn't have gone. You wouldn't have born premature and you wouldn't have keep blaming yourself for your mother's death

Diya - It wasn't your fault and I am very much so sorry 🙏 that I hurt you and brothers

Abhijeet - You never hurted us, it's Sita aunty that spoiled our family fully

Diya - Dad, when did you come to know that Sita aunty loves you?

Praduyman - When I went to ask your grandparents for your mom. I warned Sita to stay away from me but as usual she never listen to me

Diya - Tarika, your mom was angel for me

Tarika - When did you meet my mom?

Salunke - Tarika, she saw your mom when she was a little girl and she saw her 1st birthday 🎂 party 🎉 video

Diya - I liked the videos

Trio (Daya, Abhijeet and Praduyman) - We too!

Abhijeet - You were cute on your birthday dress

Daya - When you were born, you were so tiny that pappa did not let me and Abhijeet to touch you until you were home. When we were in the home, we could only touch you when you were in the cradle

Praduyman - I was not ready to take any risks with Diya

Diya - I want to ask you guys something very much important

Everyone - Ask!

Diya - Do you guys know anything about Jai's past life?

Daya - Jai sir's personal life is very much mysterious

Abhijeet - True! Jai is also a little bit mysterious

Daya - Dad, do you know anything about Jai sir's past life?

Praduyman - Not that much but I do know that he had a very rough life in past

Salunke - Meaning boss? (confused)

Praduyman - Once Jai told me that he had very much bad experience in his past life and he had a love failure in his past life but it was not you Diya. Her name was something called... **Kavya** , yeah that is name of the girl whom he loved and she ditched Jai for a rich guy

Shreya - Man, that's hard to hear

Diya - I have seen that Kavya once

Daya - When?

Diya - Once I and Jai went to mall for investigation about a case. Suddenly a guy stole a old lady's bag and trying to escape and Jai was behind him and by accidentally Jai dashed with a girl, but Jai said sorry to her and went to chase the thief. I stopped with the girl and help her picking up her things. After few minutes later, Jai was back and he also helped her and when we were standing, she started to shout at Jai and Jai was shocked to see her and after few minutes she stopped shouting at Jai and she teased him and went off. Jai got sad 😔 and he said that he was going to home and he said that for next two days, he may not come to beauro. In the night 🌃, I went to his house 🏡, Jai was little bit of drunk and when I asked him about the girl he said it was Kavya, his old friend who ditched him for money and he went to sleep 😴!

Shreya - Strange

Daya - What do you mean Shreya?

Shreya - Jai sir is very much difficult to understand him once in a while.

Praduyman - True! If I retired from CID, Jai is your next ACP

Abhijeet - Nice to hear but will he accept for this?

Salunke - I don't think so

Tarika - Diya, Jai has already set up your phone 📱

Shreya - Awesome and cute wallpapers

Praduyman - Show!

Shreya gives the phone to Praduyman and old Duo see the pictures of the phone wallpapers and say

Old Duo - Adorable

Duo takes the phone from their dad and see the wallpapers and say

Duo - Diya you look adorable when you were pregnant

Diya - What?

Diya takes the phone and see the wallpapers, one photo was a Satam's family photo with and without Smitha. Second photo was, Diya won her first prize 🏆 in school and college competition! Third photo was, Diya was holding a mike 🎤 and Diya was wearing her guitar 🎸 and she was singing in competition. Fourth photo was, Diya's first day in CID and a group photo of her first CID team she had worked with. Fifth photo was, when she was pregnant with Nisha and Priya. Last Sixth photo was, she was holding her daughters for the first time.. Diya was lost in her past memories of her life. Old Duo, Duo and Duo's wives went out to her room and live Diya alone. In the amusement park, Jai came back with two different flavors of ice-cream, 6 Lotte choco pie and 3 cotton candies. Jai sit on his place and give Nisha and Priya their ice-cream 🍦! Jai say

Jai - Now you can have my corn 🌽

Priya have the corn 🌽 and felt it too much spicy so she immediately lick her ice-cream 🍦 and say

Priya - Too spicy!

Jai - I warned you about it before

Priya licks few more times of her ice-cream 🍦 and say

Priya - I am alright now

Nisha and Jai laugh at Priya. After their small snack, they went to Snow house. Priya ask

Priya - Will it be too much cold ❄ in their?

Jai - No sweetheart.

Priya - Are you sure?

Jai - Yes!

Jai helped them to get into their winter clothes and he also got dressed like them. They went in the snow house. In the snow house, Priya and Nisha made snowman and Jai was helping them to decorate the snowman,then they play snow fight by putting snow on each other, then they made snow angels and then they climb on a mountain wall. After the snow house 🏡, they went to shoot the balloon 🎈. Nisha shot 🔟 out of 20 balloons, Priya shoot 6 out of 20 balloons and Jai shoot all 20 out of 20 balloons! Nisha say

Nisha - Perfect 👌 shots! Now I understand how the CID team never miss their aim target

Priya - When teacher is this much talented then the student should also be that much like the teacher

Jai - Thank you for appreciation!

Priya and Nisha - Your welcome

They laugh and they went to Big 🎡. Priya say

Priya - I am not going in it

Jai - Why?

Priya - I am scared of heights

Jai sit on his knees to come to her height. Jai ask

Jai - Do you know how Abhijeet is not scared of heights now?

Priya - Because he's a CID Senior Inspector cop 👮 (innocent)

Jai - No!

Nisha - Then?

Jai - I use to give him training to stand on the high building 🏢 and make him look down so that he can control his own fear of heights

Nisha - That can be dangerous, he could have fall from the building 🏢

Jai - No, because I was continually standing beside him 24 hours

Nisha and Priya - (24 hours? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Yes! Now Priya, you are going on the big wheel 🎡 and I am 💯% sure that you will love it. Don't ruin your fun because of your fear. Life gives us one chance to live, live it happily. Face your fears then only you can live without fear

Priya - Okay!

Priya and Nisha went to big wheel 🎡 and Jai was sitting on a bench and take another video of them. After 20 minutes later, Nisha and Priya come to Jai and sit beside him. Nisha ask

Nisha - Can we take a selfie?

Jai - OK!

Jai got up and Nisha ask

Nisha - Where you're going?

Jai - I thought only you and Priya are going to take selfie

Nisha - No, you are in the picture with us so join us

Jai - OK!

Jai sit on the bench and Priya hugs Jai on his neck and Nisha was standing on the bench and they take a selfie. Priya say

Priya - I need to use the toilet

Jai - Come on Nisha

They went to restroom and Jai was standing outside of the restroom and Nisha was with him. Jai ask

Jai - Don't you want to go to the toilet?

Nisha - I need to talk to you

Jai - Say!

Nisha - I will say my answer tonight and thank you for being there for my mom

Jai - Your mom was with me when I needed her.

Nisha - I hope you won't use my mom like my dad did

Jai - I will never do that. Can I ask you something which is very much important for us

Nisha - Ask!

Jai - Will you accept another sibling, my meaning is if I and your mom want another baby 👶?

Nisha - When you guys need it then we will talk about this

Jai - Okay!

Nisha - I will use the restroom

Nisha went to use the restroom and Jai waiting for Nisha and Priya to come out. After they came out, they went to horse 🐴 ride. Nisha say

Nisha - I want to go on the horse 🐴

Jai - Ok

Jai talk to two horse mans and Jai made Nisha and Priya to sit on separate horses. Jai was standing with other people and watching and recording the horse ride. Jai can see full happiness on Nisha and Priya's face 😀😁! After the horse ride, Nisha and Priya came to Jai and say

Nisha and Priya - We had lots of fun on the horse

Jai - Great!

Nisha and Priya - Now where are we going?

Jai - Let us see so move on

They went to small circus 🎪, in the circus 🎪, there were small shows. Priya ask

Priya - Can we see this show pretty please

Jai laugh at her and say

Jai Sure!

They sit in the back row and they see the show. After an hour later, they came out of the circus 🎪 and Nisha say

Nisha - WOW, awesome shows they had in the circus.

Priya - I love the magic show

Jai - Me too!

Nisha - Next? (excited)

Jai - To lunch, I'm staving to death that I can eat two large pizza 🍕 all by myself

Priya - I am hungry too

Nisha - Okay! I am hungry too

They went to a hotdog stall and Jai ask

Jai - Which hotdog do you want girls?

Nisha - Normal one

Priya - I will take the cheese with sauce

Jai - I will take the Double sauce with extra spicy sauce

Priya and Nisha - Again spicy?

Jai - I told you before, I love spicy food

Nisha - Okay but be careful

Jai - Okay ma'am

They laugh and bought a hotdog and sit on a table. Priya say

Priya - My hotdog is hot

Nisha - It's made now so it will be hot

Jai - Let's talk something until our hotdog get a little bit cold

Nisha - Great idea

Jai - Take a topic to talk

Nisha - We know that you bought us here for fun but we wanted to talk to you about something

Jai - Let's talk about it

Priya - Can I call you papa please?

Jai - Call me whatever you want to call

Priya - Really?

Jai - Yes!

Nisha - I need time to accept you as my father

Priya - Why?

Jai - Take your time Nisha

Priya - Nisha!

Nisha - I need time

Jai - Don't fight! Priya let she take her time.

Priya - OK!

Nisha - I don't want you to chatting with my mom

Jai - I will never do that. Why do you say like that?

Nisha - I saw once that dad was with a young woman and he did something that he shouldn't do

Jai - When did this happen?

Nisha - After Priya's birth. Maa knows about this but she said to forget it and said not to mention it to anyone. Maa loved papa alot but he never loved her back.

Jai was hearing everything quietly and patiently and he started to record everything without the girls notice. Priya was having her hotdog. Nisha say

Nisha - He always keeps saying bad things about using bad words to mom. I loved my dad even if he hates me but after I saw that he tried to kill her, I started to hate him the most. Dad always comes home drunk and he tortures mom. When he is jobless, on that time maa has to manage everything in the house 🏡 and family. I trust on you that you would treat my mom with respect and everything and I totally need some more time to think about our relationship as a father and daughter

Jai - I can totally understand you and your feelings and everything. Take as many time you need

Nisha - I will be very much happy if maa divorce dad. What plans have you and mom have done till now?

Jai - Nothing much, we have just planned to get married after your mom's divorce

Nisha - Great! So what is our next plan for today?

Jai - More games, junk food and all your both wishes

Priya - Awesome! I finished with my hotdog

Jai - Wait for us young lady let us finish our hotdogs

Priya - Okay big guy

They laugh and Jai off his recording and keeps his phone 📱 in his pocket. Nisha and Jai have their hotdogs. After their small snack lunch, they went to see all the circus animals. Jai bought a big packet of peanuts and they give it to the animals, like elephant 🐘, birds 🐦 and monkeys 🙊, then they went to cable car 🚡! In the cable car 🚡 ride, Jai, Nisha and Priya in the cable car and they went to a big ride of the amusement park and forest. Priya say

Priya - I can hear all the birds 🐦 sounds

Jai and Nisha - We can hear them too!

Jai - It's fully nature and good fresh air (taking a deep breath)

Nisha - No pollutions (smiling 😀)

Priya - Even waterfall too (excited)

Jai and Nisha - What? (confused 😕)

They look where Priya was seeing and Nisha say

Nisha - It's not a waterfall, it's just a ride with water

Priya - Can we go for it?

Nisha - We can't

Priya - Why? (dissappointed)

Nisha - We have no clothes to wear and we can't ruin our new dress

Priya - But I want to go to that ride

Nisha - Priya no means no!

Jai - Both of you stop this fighting. Priya, Nisha is right but we are going to that ride in the last part of the day so that we can go home straight from here

Priya - **Thanks PAPA** (happily 😀😁)

Jai - Anything for you girls (smiling)

After the cable car 🚡 ride, they went to play dart the balloon 🎈! Nisha darts all five balloons and got a Power Ranger toy for Aditya. Priya dart all the five balloons with the help of Jai and got a car 🚙 for Dhruv! Jai dart only four balloons. Nisha say

Nisha - Jai, can you please buy something to drink

Jai - Sure!

They went to a small juice and ice-cream store and Jai ask

Jai - What do you want to drink?

Nisha - Anything

Priya - Dry fruit falooda

Jai - I will take fruit falooda

Nisha - I want to falooda too (like a baby)

Jai - Don't worry, I will get you too a falooda

Jai went to buy a falooda. Nisha and Priya were sitting on a table. 🔟 minutes later, Jai was back with three falooda. Jai gives a glass of falooda to Nisha and Priya and Nisha ask

Nisha - What falooda is it?

Jai - Mix, meaning fruit and dry fruit falooda

Nisha - Too much to eat and I can't have this much

Jai - Then exchange it

Nisha - Jai please give me your falooda

Jai and Nisha exchange their falooda and enjoy their falooda and Priya say

Priya - Today is the best day of my life

Nisha - Mine too

Jai - Mine too! I am having a great time and fun with you guys

Nisha and Priya - We too

Jai - All games are over here except for the water rides

Priya - I want to go to water rides

Nisha - Not me

Priya - Why?

Nisha - I hate water ride

Priya - Say that you're scared of water

Nisha - OK fine I am scared of water

Jai - Nisha, let's go to water rides and take out your fear

Nisha - I don't know

Jai - Shall I tell you a small story about Daya?

Nisha - Okay!

Jai - Do you know that Daya is scared of water like you?

Nisha - No!

Jai - How you didn't know this?

Nisha - I never saw anything like that before in him

Jai - Daya is scared of water like you.

Nisha - What did you do then? (curious)

Jai - I, your mom and your grandfather took him to beach and I told your grandpa and your mom to enjoy the beach and take a sunbath and I took Daya into the water.

Nisha - Then?

Jai - I rented a boat and we would go to middle of the sea and we swim 🏊 and I let Daya to swim alone so that he could get used to it for a week and then I started my training of his scared of water. I would make him hold his breath in the water, speed swimming and deep water swimming without breathing mask. I gave him this training for four months. Daya would say he hates my training.

Priya - I heard that you are tough training and you taught Daya bade papa, boxing

Jai - Still teaching him boxing whenever we have time

Nisha - How did you train my mom?

Jai - She was very much fast learner so I didn't had that much problems with her because I had been training her before CID

Priya - Awesome!

Nisha - How did you fall in love with each other?

Jai - First sight of love 😍!

Priya - Please tell us

Jai - Not now. When we're in home 🏡 I will tell you everything you need to know

Priya and Nisha - Okay!

Jai - Now let's go for the water rides

Priya - Yyyyaaaayyyy! (happily and joyfully)

They went to roller 🎢 coaster as Priya ask him first and then they went to a haunted house. When the ride was over, Priya was little bit of scared and then they went to dash and splash. Nisha did not like to go to the ride but she had to because of Priya and her teasing. Jai made Nisha to sit on the middle. Nisha was holding Jai's hand very much tightly and Jai can understand her fear so he holds her hand and say

Jai - Forget your fear and enjoy your life and moment

The ride starts and Nisha close her eyes and Jai say

Jai - Open your eyes and relax

Nisha - No (fear)

Jai - Nisha try it or else I am sending you alone on this ride again

Nisha - No

Nisha open her eyes 👀 and she remembered what Jai said in roller 🎢 coaster and she starts to scream like others did and they splash in the water. After the ride, they were fully wet that their clothes were stuck to their bodies. They went to water wars. After an hour later they were totally wet from head to toe and Jai ask

Jai - Shall we go home now?

Nisha and Priya - Yes!

Jai - Come on lets find our shoes 👟 and go home 🏡

They find their shoes and went to Jai's car 🚙 and Jai drives the car 🚙 to Satam's house 🏡. On the way home 🏡, the kids sleep with smile in the car 🚙 and it starts to rain heavily. In the Satam's house 🏡, everyone was chatting and Praduyman say

Praduyman - No phone calls or anything from Nisha and Priya

Dhruv - They must be having fun

Aditya - Lucky them

Praduyman - Stop teasing my sons

Aditya and Dhruv - Okay!

Tarika - I hope they reach home 🏡 safely

Shreya - Yeah, it's raining very much badly and heavily too

Praduyman - I think you kids are going to a holiday tomorrow

Aditya and Dhruv - Let's see dadu

Suddenly the door bell rings and Tarika opened the door and see Jai was fully wet and mud on his clothes and Jai say

Jai - Need a little bit of help please

Tarika - What?

Jai - Get a umbrella and good clean towels for the girls

Tarika - OK

Tarika did as Jai say and they bought the kids in the home 🏡 and Jai say

Jai - OK, I think I should go now and Diya change their dress immediately or else they would have cold

Diya - Okay Jai

Praduyman - Where you are going now?

Jai - To my house 🏡

Daya - In this rain

Jai - I can't stay here

Praduyman - Jai stay here tonight and this is my order for you

Jai - OK!

Praduyman - Daya give Jai some clothes of your

Daya - Okay dad

Jai - I don't need anything, I am fine with this clothes

Daya - Shut up your mouth and follow me

Jai - OK

Jai went to Daya's room with Daya and Daya gives some of his clothes to Jai and say

Daya - Change it in Diya's room so that no one would disturb you (teasing)

Jai - Thanks Daya! (smiling)

Jai went to Diya's room and Diya came to her room and see Jai and turns around and Diya lock her room and say

Diya - Sorry Jai and next time please lock the room while changing your clothes

Jai - Why are you feeling shy? You have already seen me fully without dress

Diya - Shut up! (blushing)

Jai - I am saying the truth

Jai hugs her from behind and Diya turns around and start to remove his shirt and ask

Diya - Did you get wet in the rain?

Jai - Yeah because I had to repair the car 🚙 suddenly

Diya - What happened to the car 🚙?

Jai - Suddenly breaks down and it took me half an hour to fix it

Diya - You could have called us

Jai - Didn't want to disturb you guys. How was your day today and did you play with your 🆕 mobile phone 📱?

Diya - My day was great. Thanks for the wallpapers on the mobile phone. I just love them

Jai - I am so glad you liked it.

Diya - I am very much lucky to have you as my friend and everything

Jai - Diya, we have to talk personally about some serious things.

Diya - OK but first you change your pants

Jai - OK!

Jai went the bathroom and changed his pants and comes out of the bathroom and Diya makes him sit on her bed and wipe his wet hair with a towel. Diya see Jai's hand and ask

Diya - Jai, where did you get this hurt? (worried)

Jai - It would have happened while I was fixing the car 🚙

Diya get the first aid box and did first aid for Jai and say

Diya - Now you wound will be alright

Jai makes Diya to sit on his lap and say

Jai - I love you very much Diya

Diya - I love you too Jai

They kiss and Jai ask

Jai - Did you change the girls dress?

Diya - Tarika and Shreya are taking care of that. I hope the girls behaved well to you

Jai - I have lots of surprise to show and tell you and your family

Diya - I can't believe that my daughters forget about me and they did not call me or text me once!

Jai - I missed you very much badly there

Diya - Me too but I feel relaxed now.

Jai - Great!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and they hear Tarika voice

Tarika - Jai and Diya come for dinner

Diya and Jai - Coming!

They went to dinning room. Diya sit next to Abhijeet and Jai next to Praduyman and Diya. Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Nisha, Priya how was your amusement park trip?

Priya - Awesome, we had lots of fun

Nisha - We had good food but Jai has to learn to eat less spicy foods

Jai - Okay!

Nisha - We got a gift for Dhruv and Aditya

Aditya and Dhruv - What?

Nisha - Power Ranger

Priya - Car 🚙

Daya - What did you both win in games?

Priya - I won a teddy bear 🐻

Daya - You Nisha?

Nisha - Good relationship with Jai and Jai can be the right guy for Diya.

Everyone smiles. Priya say

Priya - Maa, we went for water rides, roller 🎢 coaster and we played lots of games and went lots of rides too

Nisha - We feed animals

Jai - There was a small circus in the amusement park.

Priya - We went on cable 🚡 car

Abhijeet - What did you eat in the amusement park?

Nisha - Falooda, ice-cream and hotdog

Priya - We had corn 🌽 too!

Dhruv - Did you go to the haunted house?

Nisha - Yes! It was scary and fun.

Aditya - Did you go to the show kingdom?

Priya - Yes! We even climb mountain wall, right papa?

Jai - Yes (smiling)

Everyone were very much shocked to hear Priya was calling Jai as papa! Diya ask

Diya - Priya what did you just call Jai?

Priya - Papa!

Diya - Please someone please tell me this is true or not?

Shreya - It's true (happily)

Diya - I totally can't believe this

Nisha - Try to believe the truth of life Diya my mother

Diya - Nisha, did you?

Nisha - Not yet! I just need some more time

Priya - Any news from papa?

Diya - No, Akshay did not call or text me or do anything

Nisha - Is Sita aunty is till in that house 🏡?

Jai - Yes!

Nisha - How do you know that?

Jai - I have kept my informers there to keep an eye on them and everything

Daya - Nice idea Jai sir

Jai - Daya if you call me one more time sir then next thing you know what I will do to you

Daya - Yes Jai (scared)

Jai - Good!

They all have their dinner with chilling chatting. After dinner, the kids went to sleep and Jai went with them and said them a story. An hour later, Jai see the kids were sleeping 😴 so he carefully picked up Nisha and put her in her bed and covered her with blanket and kiss on her forehead and Nisha say

Nisha - I love you Jai

Jai smile and say

Jai - I love you too Nisha my angel

Jai picked up Dhruv and put him in his bed covered him and kiss on his forehead and picked up Priya and put her in her bed and covered her with blanket and kiss on her forehead and Priya say

Priya - I love you very much papa (sleepy)

Jai smile and say

Jai - I love you very much too Priya my princess

Jai went to Aditya's room and lay him on the bed properly and covered him with blanket and kiss on his forehead. Jai close the door 🚪 without making any noise and went to kitchen and takes his tea 🍵 and came to hall and sit beside Diya. Jai say

Jai - The kids are sleeping 😴 peacefully

Dareya and Abhirika - Good!

Jai - I want to show you guys some videos

Abhijeet - Sure

Jai got Diya's laptop and set his phone to her laptop and show the rides they went and show them videos which he secretly took Nisha and Priya. Diya say

Diya - I never seen them this much happy in my life

Jai - Won't you take them outside of the house 🏡?

Diya - I do, like grocery shopping and park.

Jai - Now I understand why they said it was first time on rides

Diya - Akshay would never leave me and the girls out of the house 🏡

Shreya - Can you both please stop this topic

Jai - Okay!

Praduyman - Jai, did Nisha talk to you about her problems with Akshay?

Jai - Yes! She is totally fed up with him. She totally hates him now after what she saw on that day.

Daya - I can totally understand her feeling

Abhijeet - Me too

Jai - Diya why you didn't say us that Akshay was cheating on you and the kids

Diya - I told her to forget that stuff

Praduyman - Diya, what Jai is saying is true?

Diya - Yeah! Akshay has a affair with **Meera**. They were lover before but his and her family did not accept them and they ran away and got married. Some way Akshay's father found him and his father bought him home 🏡 and they married him to me

Tarika - I can't believe what I am hearing

Praduyman - Why you didn't say this to us?

Diya - I did not want to trouble you or anyone with my problems

Daya - Is that Meera still meeting Akshay?

Diya - Yeah and they have even kids.

Jai - Great!

Abhijeet - When I checked their family background everything was clear

Praduyman - Sita must have helped them in that or they are very much smart minders

Duo - Can be!

Jai - I want you guys to hear something which is very much important and this may be helpful in court

Jai play Nisha's audio which she talked to Jai about Akshay. After the audio, Jai say

Jai - Now say everything so that you would lose a big burden from your heart

Diya - Whatever Nisha said was true. I am totally fed up and given up on him! Akshay always used to come home drunk. When he is jobless, I used to get scared that he would do something to girls when he is alone with girls. I don't remember a day he was nice to Nisha and Priya. I wanted a break from him for few days but now I am very much glad that my girls are save to me. He had even tried to rape Nisha and Priya when I was out of town for a week mission but thank God that he did not do anything like that. When Priya was 8 months, she got very much high fever that is when I needed Akshay the most but he was not there and when I asked him little bit of money 💵 for Priya's medicines that he said no for that and he said that he did not care if Priya was died and he was not ready to accept Nisha and Priya as his daughters that is when I decided that I would do anything to keep Nisha and Priya out of danger and out of Akshay's life. Akshay was saying to Sita that he was going to child marriage for Nisha and Priya. He wanted another child 👶 but I know what he would do if the baby 👶 was girl 👧, one he will kill her or sell her or give her to a orphanage and I don't want want anything from this to happen (crying 😢 😭)

Praduyman hugs Diya and Diya cry very much badly and hugs him tightly. Duo and duo's wife were feeling bad for Diya. Jai keeps his head on the headrest and close his eyes and trying to digest the truth of life. After half an hour later, Praduyman see Diya and Jai say

Jai - I will take her to her room and your guys also sleep now and I will sleep on the couch

Praduyman - No need of that, you sleep in the guest room

Abhijeet - Dad let Jai be with Diya so that she can be relaxed

Daya - Abhijeet is right dad

Praduyman - Jai stay with Diya and tomorrow morning my friend is coming home from work so I want everyone to be here.

Jai - Okay

Daya - What type of work dad?

Praduyman - Diya and Akshay's divorce

Jai - Okay!

Praduyman - Good night 🌃

Jai, duo's wife and duo - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Praduyman went to his room. Jai see duo and Daya say

Daya - We know what you feel because we have also loved and still loving our gf and wife

Abhijeet - Jai, thank you for being here for my younger sister when she totally needs you

Jai - She needs you too but she can't say it out

Tarika - We can totally understand her

Shreya - Good thing that dad is making Diya and Akshay to divorce

Jai - After the divorce only we have to be very much careful with Nisha, Priya and Diya. Akshay may do any harm to them and you you guys too so be alert and careful

Duo's wife and duo - Okay!

Jai - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Duo and duo's wife - Same to you too

Jai carry Diya in his arms because Diya was sleeping 😴. Jai went to Diya's room and lay her down on the bed and he lay beside her and hug her and sleep.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to add a couple name for Jai and Diya, so you guys can think about the couple name! Can you guys also give me ideas of sweet and cute couple name for Jai and Diya please 🙏! To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes, typing errors and I will post the next as soon as possible!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**ApurwaJ - Lots of readers are not liking the emojis so I am trying not to use it too much for them but I do use it for my own personal happiness and I am very much happy 😊 that you liked my story!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **No reviews for Jai and Diya's couple 👫 name 😔! 🆗, I have a couple name for them so find the couple name in the story! I hope you guys like it!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts **

The next day, Jai wake up and see Diya was sleeping 😴 and he got fresh up and went to kitchen and make a strong coffee for himself. Jai sit on the couch and have his coffee and was thinking about Diya, Akshay and their daughters. After a few minutes later, Jai felt a hand on him and see Praduyman was standing with a weak smile and say

Praduyman - I know what are you thinking but I don't want to lose her and my granddaughters. Jai, they are happy with you and I don't want my granddaughters life to be ruined fully by Akshay!

Jai - I won't let that happen until I am alive. I feel guilty that I had taken a move very much fast and I did not even think that if really Diya wanted that to happen

Praduyman - What do you mean Jai?

Jai - You can do whatever you want to do after I said the truth to you

Praduyman - First you say me

Jai - I and Diya had sex on the date night 🌃

Praduyman did not say anything and sit beside him and Jai ask

Jai - Now say something sir?

Praduyman - Jai, it's your both decision of having sex so I won't have anything to say

Jai - Are you not angry with me?

Praduyman - Why should I be angry on you?

Jai - You know!

Praduyman - Jai, Diya needs happiness right now and I don't care however she gets it

Jai - When is the lawyer is coming?

Praduyman - At 9am 🕘

Jai - Shall I make you coffee or tea 🍵?

Praduyman - I don't want anything right now. I just want my daughter and my granddaughters to be happy forever

Jai - Don't worry sir everything will be alright very much soon

Praduyman smile and ask

Praduyman - Can you make your favorite tea 🍵 for me?

Jai - Sure! (smiling 😀)

Jai went to kitchen and made tea 🍵 for everyone and takes three cups of tea 🍵 for Praduyman, Diya and himself. Jai gives a cup of tea 🍵 to Praduyman and say

Jai - I will send rest down, I have made some tea 🍵 for them and I am going to Diya's room and wake her up

Praduyman - 🆗! (smiling)

Jai went to Dareya and Abhirika room and and wake them up and went to Diya's room and see Diya was still sleeping 😴 so he keeps the cups on the side table and lock the door 🚪 and sit on the bed. Jai lay on the bed and kiss on her head and say

Jai - Wake up sleepy head Diya

Diya - No! (sleepy)

Jai - It is morning and we have to meet the lawyer today

Diya - Jai, will I get my divorce from Akshay?

Jai - Yes!

Diya - I can't live with him anymore... I want a safe and happy life for Nisha and Priya and for that I will do whatever I want to do

Jai - I am with you in every single decision you make for you, Nisha and Priya

Diya - From today it's us not only me

Jai smile and say

Jai - As you say my jaan!

Diya smile and close her eyes 👀 and try to sleep again but Jai say

Jai - Wake up Diya

Diya - Jai let me sleep for a while and then wake up

Jai - Then who would have your tea 🍵?

Diya - I will have it later so you have your tea 🍵

Jai - Diya wake up or else I am going to call your dad

Diya open her eyes 👀 and sit on the bed and say

Diya - I am going to sleep well in my bathtub 🛀, if you keep nagging me like this

Jai sit quietly and have his tea 🍵 and Diya smile and kiss on his cheek and got fresh up and have her tea 🍵 and say

Diya - Great tea 🍵 Jai

Jai - Thank you for the appreciation (smiling 😊)

Diya - Any plans?

Jai - No! After beauro, I am going straight to my house 🏡 and have my own fun of reading books 📚 and cleaning up my house 🏡 and cooking and eating all to myself. What about you?

Diya - No idea! When is the lawyer coming?

Jai - 9am 🕘!

Diya - Great!

At 7am ⏰, kids wake up and Diya and Jai make them ready for school. Diya takes the kids to the dining room and make them to eat their breakfast and make them to drink their milk. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai takes the kids to school. Dareya, Abhirika and Praduyman were smiling at Jai because they were very much enjoying the troubles Duo's son were giving for Jai! After after an hour later, Jai was back from school and Daya ask

Daya - How was managing the kids together? (teasing)

Jai - Great! I need little bit of training then I will be good in this

Praduyman - Welcome to my little bit of crazy family my boy!

Jai - Can see how crazy is your family is but I love it (teasing)

Tarika - Let's have our breakfast now

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Everyone had their breakfast and got ready for beauro. At 9am 🕘, Ram came and was waiting for Praduyman to come. After 🔟 minutes, Praduyman came with Diya and Jai and everyone sit on couch and sofa. Ram see Diya and say

Ram - Diya, I don't want you to be scared of anything or about anybody. 🆗?

Diya - 🆗!

Ram - Good... So tell me everything from the beginning and you should not hide anything from me or else I can't help you in this case

Diya - OK!

Ram takes a recorder and start to record everything. Diya takes a deep breath and relax herself and hold Praduyman's hand tightly and Praduyman holds her hand tightly and Diya say everything about her and Akshay's life and everything. Everyone was shocked 😲 and Daya, Praduyman, Abhijeet and Jai were very much angry 😡 on Akshay the tortures he had done to Diya. Ram off his recorder and say

Ram - Two days later, I will come here with a case filed against Akshay and his family.

Diya - Can I get my daughters custody fully?

Ram - Yes!

Diya - Thanks uncle

Diya - Can I ask you something uncle?

Ram - Ask!

Diya - Can Jai adopt Nisha and Priya before marriage?

Ram - He can't do that but don't worry about it, after marriage give me a call and I will get your adoption papers and Jai can sign it and be father of your daughters but one condition

Jai - What?

Ram - Nisha and Priya have to accept you as their father

Jai - 🆗ay!

Diya - Thanks uncle

Ram - I am your mother's friend and it is my job to help you guys in hard times

Praduyman - Thanks Ram (weak smile)

Ram - Everything will be alright very much soon and don't lose hope

Ram went off and Daya say

Daya - I will be back now

Praduyman - Daya, I don't want you or anyone in this family seeing Akshay and his family and Sita

Daya - Do you want me to stay quiet for what he did to Diya?

Praduyman - Yes

Daya - But... (got cut by Abhijeet)

Abhijeet - Daya, dad is right. Our one wrong step then we will lose everything we have

Daya - Fine!

Praduyman - Diya, I am really so sorry 🙏 that I married you to Akshay

Diya - Dad it is not your fault at all

Jai - Diya did you say everything to the lawyer?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Are you sure?

Diya - Yes! (firm voice)

Jai - Now let's go to our house

Everyone smiles at Jai and went to CID beauro. At 12pm 🕛, at lunch time, Jai was alone in the beauro and he was doing a file 📂 work and suddenly someone hugs him from behind and Jai smile and say

Jai - Come in front of me my Diya love

Diya comes in front of Jai and Jai ask

Jai - What do you want from me now?

Diya - Don't you want to have lunch with me and rest of our team?

Jai - I do but I have work to do

Diya - Do the work after you finish your lunch

Jai smile and then **Jaiya** went to the canteen and they have their lunch with everyone. At 3pm 🕒, Diya, Dareya and Abhirika kids came to beauro. After the kids finished their homeworks, Priya went to Jai and Nisha was sitting beside her mother quietly and reading a book 📙 and she was keeping an eye on her younger sister. Jai was fully focused on his work that he didn't see Priya was standing beside him and Priya ask

Priya - What are you doing on the computer 💻?

Jai - You totally scared me... Don't come like this and stand beside me like this and suddenly talk to me

Priya - Why? (confused 😕)

Jai - By mistake also I don't want to hurt you... What would you do if I was having a hot cup of coffee or tea 🍵 on my hand and you suddenly you talk to me and accidentally I pour it on you because of scare and you will also get hurt

Priya - Like maa does

Jai - Meaning (confused 😕)

Priya - Maa always say what you said right now

Jai - How was your school today?

Priya - Nothing new... What are you doing on your computer 💻?

Jai - Reading a case and doing my files 📂 work

Priya - Don't you get bored?

Jai - No! It's part of my job so I have fun

Aditya came to Jai and ask

Aditya - What is going on with you two guys?

Jai - Nothing... What do you want?

Aditya - Can we go to canteen and have snacks?

Jai - I have work to do so take Freddy and Pankaj with you

Aditya - Not Pankaj (little bit of scared)

Jai - Why? (confused 😕)

Aditya - He eats our snacks

Jai - Then take Daya

Aditya - Nice idea but won't come and dad would also not come with us

Jai - Take Purvi

Aditya - Good idea

Jai - If your time pass is over, now can I work

Aditya - Yes but after you buy us snacks

Everyone laughs at Jai's expression 😲! Jai say

Jai - Say your dad to buy it

Aditya - No junk food money out of his wallet because of my mom and her strict health warnings

Jai - Fine, I will buy the snacks

Aditya - Great!

Dareya, Abhirika and Diya's kids went to canteen with a smile. Jai went to Freddy and say

Jai - Buy something for the kids please

Freddy - Again you spent lots of money 💵 on useless things?

 **(On this story Jai and Freddy are very good friends and almost like brothers too.. Jai call Manisha (Freddy's wife) as elder sister. Jai mostly stay in Freddy's house 🏡 whenever he is bored or when he needs some help or anything and Manisha and Freddy would come to Jai's house 🏡 without telling him. Whenever Jai has a problem, Freddy would be there first for him. Freddy and Manisha knows all of Jai's secrets and past life but he and his wife promise that they won't say it to anyone)**

Jai - No, I spent them on useful things

Freddy - What?

Jai - Food 🍲 and little bit of romantic dinner and you know the rest

Freddy - 🆗, I will do this for you

Jai - I will pay you back soon

Freddy - I know!

Freddy went to canteen and bought snacks for the kids. In the beauro, Jai message Manisha to make dinner for him so that he can talk to her. In the evening, everybody went to their house 🏡, Jai went to Freddy's house 🏡! In Freddy's house 🏡, Jai ask

Jai - I hope you guys don't mind me staying here tonight (hesitate)

Manisha - No Jai, I am so glad that you came home 🏡

Jai - Sorry Freddy, I didn't say you anything about this

Freddy - It's 🆗 Jai

 **(Off duty Freddy calls Jai with his name)**

Jai - How is Danny?

Manisha - He is great!

Jai - Where is he?

Mystery voice - Right here!

Jai see behind him and see **Danny!**

 **(Danny is Freddy and Manisha's son! Danny respects Jai as his best friend. Jai and Danny talk everything in front of Freddy and Manisha)**

Jai ask

Jai - Where were you?

 **Danny** \- Out with my friends

Danny sit beside Jai and Jai ask

ai - Where did you go with your friends?

Danny - Coffee shop 🏪

Jai - Why?

Danny - Just like that

Jai - Any girlfriend matter?

Danny - No!

Jai - Are you having crush on someone?

Danny - No!

Jai - Studies?

Danny - Yes!

Jai - You are just like your father

Danny - What brings you home 🏡 today?

Jai - Need to talk to your parents about something important

Danny - Personal or can I also join you guys?

Manisha - Don't you have any homework or projects to do?

Danny - Nope!

Jai - Not that much personal so you can listen to it and if you can please help me in this matter

Danny - Okay!

Manisha - Say what do you to say

Jai - I am loving a girl

Manisha - Great news... Who is she and what is she doing?

Jai - You guys know her very well

Freddy - Who Jai?

Jai - Freddy, she's working with us!

Freddy - Till I know, Tasha is married to Vivek, Kajal is married to Sachin sir, Shreya is married to Daya sir, Tarika is married to Abhijeet sir and Purvi is married to Rajat sir

Manisha - Freddy you forgot about Diya

Freddy - Diya is getting divorced with her husband

Manisha - Why? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Akshay has ruined her life fully and now he wants to ruin Nisha and Priya's life by marrying them to some old man 👨 or sell them

Manisha - Very much bad to hear this...

Freddy - Diya won't be able to have a relationship with anyone until Nisha and Priya accepts the guy

Manisha - True!

Danny - Who is the girl you're loving?

Jai - You guys know her very well

Freddy - Say it properly Jai

Jai - Freddy you know her very well

Freddy - Are you dating ACP sir's daughter? (fear)

Jai - Yes! (smiling 😀)

Freddy - How did he, Daya sir and Abhijeet sir accept for it?

Jai told them the whole story whatever happened in the Satam's house 🏡, dinner date and the amusement park. Danny say

Danny - Nisha wants you as a father but she is scared to accept it so soon

Freddy - I can't believe that you and Diya ma'am are dating each other at last

Manisha - I can't wait to see my younger brother's and Diya's marriage

Danny - Me too!

Jai - I am little bit scared that Akshay would do something to them

Manisha - Don't think anything bad

Freddy - Just think positive about this and everything will be just fine

Danny - Maa, what's for dinner?

Manisha - Your and Jai's favorite and I have made carrot halwa mainly for Jai

Jai - Great! What is for dinner?

Manisha - Cucumber and mint juice, mashroom 🍄 soup, chicken 🍗 fried rice, fried fish 🐠, fruits salad and mango and strawberry 🍓 cream cheese cake ice-cream

Danny and Jai - Totally our favorite dinner tonight 🌃

Manisha - Yep!

Freddy - Can we have our dinner party together now because I am staving very much badly now

Danny - Me too!

Jai - Me 3

Everyone laughs and went to have dinner. While having dinner, Jai ask l

Jai - How is your school life is going on?

Danny - Good.

Jai - Mmmhhh... Manisha didi, seriously I love your cooking food. Whenever I eat your food, I feel like I am eating my mother's food. Why am I even remembering that women who left me alone to die in the trash bin.

Freddy - Jai, just forget about it and enjoy your dinner

Danny - Went to any new movie recently?

Jai - Raaz Reboot

Danny - 🆒! How's the movie?

Jai - Great! I love **Emraan Hashmi** and his amazing acting and everything about him

Freddy - Did Diya ma'am like the movie?

Jai - I think she's seeing like that for the first time so she was nervous and embarrassed to see that type of movie

Manisha - Guys finish your dinner and then you talk whatever you want to talk

Jai, Freddy and Danny - 🆗!

They have their dinner with chilling chats. While having dessert,Jai's phone rings and he sees the caller 🆔 and attend it immediately and say

Jai - Say Priya

Priya - What are you doing?

Jai - Having my dessert

Priya - What are you having?

Jai - Strawberry 🍓 cream cheese cake. What did you have for dinner?

Priya - Vegetable fried rice with kitchen and raita

Jai - Great! Who made the fried rice?

Priya - Tarika badi maa

Jai - Good! What are you doing now?

Priya - Nothing much just playing in my room with my teddy bear 🐻 and I was talking to it

Jai - What is Nisha doing?

Priya - She was reading a book 📙

Jai -What book 📙?

Priya - Diary of a wimpy kid

Jai - That is one of my favorite books 📚

Priya - Really?

Jai - Yes!

Priya - Can I ask you something?

Jai - Ask!

Priya - This weekend can you, me, maa and Nisha di can go somewhere as a family? (hesitate)

Jai - Sure! Where do you want to go?

Priya - You plan that... Okay bye

Jai - Bye

Priya - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Jai - Same to you too and your family too

They ended the call and Freddy ask

Freddy - What did your younger daughter ask? (teasing)

Jai - She wants to go out as a family

Manisha - Surely take them somewhere where they can be fun and you and Diya also have a privacy

Jai - But where?

Manisha - Like park or something you know

Jai - I can take them on a trip

Danny - Meaning?

Jai - Nisha and Priya never went out of Mumbai so how about I take them out for a trip for few days

Freddy - Great idea!

Jai - I will talk about this to ACP sir when I see him privately at his house 🏡 after two days

Freddy - Why two days later?

Jai - I will meet the lawyer with them

Manisha - OK!

Jai - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams guys

Freddy family - Same to you too!

Jai went to sleep in the guest room. Two ✌ days later, Jai was in Satam's house 🏡 with the Satam family and Ram came with a file and Ram say

Ram - I have case a report on Akshay and his family. Can you please tell your house 🏡 address so that I can send him a letter ✉ to come to the court

Diya gives Ram her house 🏡 address. Praduyman ask

Praduyman - When we have to come to the court?

Ram - I will call and say you

Diya - Do I have to bring Nisha and Priya?

Ram - No need... When they need them they will tell me and you

Diya - OK!

Jai - Can I ask a question if you don't mind?

Ram - Ask!

Jai - Can I take Diya and the kids out of Mumbai for some days?

Ram - Sure!

Jai - When I have to bring them back?

Ram - I will call Praduyman or Diya and say

Jai - OK!

Ram - Where are you taking them?

Jai - Somewhere fun for the kids and Diya too and it can change the atmosphere for them before we start this court and everything

Ram - You are right

Jai - So can I take them?

Ram - Sure but be careful with them

Jai - Sure

Ram went off. In the Satam's house 🏡, Diya ask

Diya - What are you planning now?

Jai - Priya asked me if we could go somewhere on this weekend so I thought to take them and you on a small trip.

Diya - Jai, I don't want this trip until I get my divorce

Jai - Diya, the kids need a change of atmosphere so that they can be happy with you and they have never went out of Mumbai so I thought we could go for a small trip

Praduyman - Diya, Jai is right, you guys need a change of atmosphere and the kids never went out of town

Diya - But papa... (got cut by Praduyman)

Praduyman - I will take care of everything here and nothing would happen to us

Diya - Are you sure?

Praduyman - Yes my beti

Diya smile and say

Diya - Okay my papa

Everyone smiles and Praduyman and Diya hugs and went to their work. In the night 🌃, Diya was alone in her room doing her file work and suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Diya see her daughters and smile and they both came in Diya's room and sit on the bed and Nisha ask

Nisha - What are you doing?

Diya - My work. Why you both didn't sleep 😴 yet?

Nisha and Priya - Not sleepy yet!

Diya - I want to talk about something

Priya - Say

Diya - Jai has planned a family trip for us

Nisha - How many days?

Diya - Not decided yet but do you both would like to join?

Priya - Who is going on the trip?

Diya, Just me, you, Nisha and Jai

Nisha - It's okay with me

Priya - Me too!

Diya - I will send a message for Jai

Diya sent a message to Jai and immediately she got her reply by a big smiles 😀😁 and Diya say

Diya - Now let us sleep now

Diya lay on the middle of the bed and the kids lay on both the side of the bed and Diya hugs them and Nisha and Priya also hugs Diya and sleep 😴

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I hope you guys have found the couple 👫 name for Jai and Diya and if you guys did please review it**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Where is Jai is going to take Diya, Nisha and Priya for the trip? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes, typing errors and I will post the next as soon as possible!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rhia Dubey - You are right about the couple 👫 name but it's Jaiya not Jaya **

**Juhi - I can totally understand you problem but once in a while I get stuck with my story so you have to wait for the next chapter! I hope you understand me**

 **Kushi shen - Please write your review properly so that I can understand it better**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts **

The next day morning in the Satam's house 🏡, in Diya's room, Nisha wake up and see the time, the clock was showing 5:3am. Nisha see beside her and she see her mother and her younger sister was sleeping 😴 peacefully with a smile. Nisha smile and went to her room and got fresh up and went to kitchen and heat up the milk and she have her milk. Nisha sit on the sofa and she was thinking about her life and her, mom, Jai and herself and their relationship. Praduyman comes to hall and see Nisha and see her lost in her thoughts. Praduyman sit beside her quietly and Nisha see him and say

Nisha - Good morning dadu

Praduyman - Good morning! What are you up so early?

Nisha - Not sleepy... Do you need your coffee or tea 🍵?

Praduyman - I don't want anything and you are not working in this house 🏡... What were you thinking about?

Nisha - About me, my life and mom and Jai and our relationship

Praduyman - Everything will be alright very much soon

Nisha - I wish the same dadu

Praduyman - Do you want to have small snacks?

Nisha - No! Can I ask you something please? (hesitate)

Praduyman - Ask

Nisha - Were you proud or ashamed when I and Priya were born? Do you feel good or bad to have us in your life? Are you happy with us or not?

Praduyman takes her and hugs her and say

Praduyman - My proudest thing is that you and Priya were born as my granddaughters. I am very much happy to have you two in my life. I moment I came to know that I became a grandfather for you and Priya, I can't control my tears, my tears of happiness. I didn't feel this much happy when I got Aditya and Dhruv in my life.

Nisha - Really?

Praduyman - Yes Nisha! (loving)

Nisha hugs Praduyman and she went into her sleep. At 6:30am Diya wake up and see her younger daughter Priya was hugging and sleeping 😴 and Diya see her another side of the bed and she did not see Diya sleeping 😴 so she got worried and carefully removed Priya's hands and went to Nisha's room but Nisha was not there and she went to hall and see Nisha sleeping 😴 in her father's hands and get relaxed. Praduyman was also resting his head on the head rest of the sofa! Diya smile and went to kitchen and make tea 🍵 for everyone. Diya sit beside her father and call Praduyman and Praduyman see his daughter and smile and Diya gives his tea 🍵 to him and Praduyman say

Praduyman - Thank you Diya for coming in to my life and gave everything

Diya - What did I give you?

Praduyman - Nisha and Priya!

Diya - What were you and Nisha were talking about?

Praduyman - Nothing much just about her. She was thinking about her, her life, you and Jai and your guys relationship.

Diya - I won't marry Jai until my daughters accept Jai fully by heart

Praduyman - Diya, Nisha is very much mature just like you were when you were a child.

Diya - I don't want her to be this much mature that I can't see her childhood and I don't want her to lose it like I lost mine.

Praduyman - Sorry Diya, I couldn't be a good father for you like I was with your brothers. Whenever you used to bring prize 🏆 and I never know about it and never gave you that much attention like I was giving for your brothers

Diya - Dad please don't talk like that. You were there for me when I wanted you and now also with me when I need you. You went against Sita aunt when she said I can't go to college and do my higher studies and when I want to join CID and when I wanted to stay on my own strength. I still remember when I got my first salary and you were more happier than me!

Praduyman - True! I felt more happy when you said that you were pregnant with Nisha and Priya that is when I realized that you have grown in a beautiful woman 👩!

Diya - Dad, I can't marry Jai if he hides about his past life

Praduyman - You know that Jai hates whenever we talk about it

Diya - Who would know about his past life?

Praduyman - Jai is very much close to Freddy so Freddy may know about it

Diya - 🆗! I will go and make breakfast and lunch

Praduyman - 🆗!

Diya went to kitchen to make breakfast and lunch. After 20 minutes later, Dareya and Abhirika came to the hall and see Diya was in the kitchen and Praduyman was pampering Nisha and Priya! Daya ask

Daya - When did you guys wake up?

Priya - I just got up few minutes ago. When I came to hall, maa, dadu and Nisha di were playing cards

Abhijeet - What cards?

Nisha - UNO cards!

Diya came to hall with tray with cups of tea 🍵 and say

Diya - First you guys have your tea 🍵 and Priya have your milk

Everyone have their tea 🍵, Nisha was reading her 🆕 Wimpy kid book 📙 and Priya was having her milk and making faces. Tarika ask

Tarika - Nisha, what are you reading?

Nisha - Diary of a Wimpy Kid The Getaway! I have all the books 📚 of Wimpy kid and Dork diaries

Shreya - What is this books 📚 are about?

Nisha - The books 📚 are about school kids with their family and friends too.

Praduyman - You have a very good habit of reading books 📚

Duo - Diya always keeps reading books 📚 24 hours when we used to have holidays

Priya - What type of books 📚 would maa read?

Praduyman - All types of books 📚 but mainly kids books 📚 and crime, mystery, suspense novels

Priya - Maa reads crime books 📚 when daddy is not home 🏡 or else papa would burn her books 📚

Nisha - Priya, please don't take about that guy in this house 🏡 anymore

Priya - Okay! What is your decision?

Nisha - About what?

Priya - Jai our dad?

Nisha - No idea about it till now

Priya - Why?

Nisha - It's none of your business and if you need to know my answer then I will say my last time for you that I have to think about it

Priya - Why do you need think about it this much?

Nisha - You won't understand so please don't irritate me early on the morning

Praduyman - Both of you stop fighting right now

Duo's kids came down to hall and say

Duo's kids - Thanks for spoiling our dreams and sleep

Satam's family - Good morning

Duo's kids - Good morning and what is this fighting is about?

Priya - Nisha is not accepting Jai as dad

Dhruv - Why?

Priya - She saying she needs more time to think about it

Aditya - Priya give Nisha her space and time to think about it

Dhruv - Adi is right

Praduyman - They are right because this is a big and hard decision for a for a girl accept another father and a life partner!

Diya - True!

Tarika - Come on kids, time for school 🏫

Kids - 🆗!

Kids went to their rooms and got ready for school and trio ladies makes breakfast and pack lunches for Satam family. Kids came to dining room and sit on their chairs and have their breakfast quietly. Duo leave the kids in school 🏫 and came back to home 🏡! The Satam family went to their job. In the CID beauro, at 4pm 🕓, ACP Praduyman called everyone and made everyone to sit on a chair and ACP Praduyman ask

ACP Praduyman - I have a very important matter to say. I am very much happy that I got back my daughter and my granddaughters back to me and my family. We have applied for the divorce and very soon we will be having our first meeting in the court with Akshay and his family.

Dr. Salunke - That's a great news to hear

ACP Praduyman - Another news that after the divorce, I am going to marry Diya to someone she loves

Kajal - Who Diya ma'am?

Tasha - Who is that lucky 🍀 guy?

Purvi - I totally want to see him right now!

Diya - You guy know him very well and he is working with us and he is our Senior leader of our team

Rajat - We have lots of Senior Inspectors in our beauro

Diya - He has trained us all

Everyone - Jai sir! (shocked +surprise 😲)

Everyone see Jai and Jai smile shyly 😳 and Jai say

Jai - They are saying the truth

Tasha - So you took Diya ma'am to date that day (teasing)

Jai - Yes! I took your Diya ma'am to the date on that day

Rajat - Freddy do you know anything about this?

Freddy - Yes, I know it.

Tasha - Then you didn't say anything about it?

Freddy - Two days ago only I know about it

Sachin - Have the girls accepted you as their father?

Priya - I have accepted him as my father

Vivek - Nisha? (seeing Nisha)

Nisha - Not yet and still thinking about it

Abhijeet - Okay!

Jai - I need help with you all

Everyone - What help?

Jai - I want to take your Diya ma'am and her kids to a trip so tell me where can I take them?

Aditya - 🆕 York 🗽

Jai - Too far

Vivek - Delhi

Jai - Boring place

Freddy - Karela

Jai and Nisha -Not that much fun

Jai and Nisha see each other and smile. Priya say

Priya - Shimla

Diya and Daya - Too much cold ❄ on this time

Dr. Tarika - Chennai

Abhijeet and Jai - 24 hours hot and not confirm weather conditions

Praduyman - Pune

Diya - Nope

Abhijeet - Rajasthan

Nisha - I can't bear too much heat once in a while

Shreya - Ahmedabad

Daya - Shreya they are going out for a refreshing and fun not to see your family

Praduyman - Daya don't you dare tease my daughter

Daya - Whatever you say dad

Praduyman - Jai why don't you go to Punjab

Jai - Not interested

Priya - Disneyland

Nisha - Fun place but it would cost too much money 💵

Jai - I have a great place to go and kids would also enjoy the place and Diya and kids can also relax and enjoy

Diya - Where?

Jai - Goa

Nisha and Priya - I always wanted to go there and see dolphins 🐬

Praduyman - How many days are you going to stay there?

Nisha - Few weeks please

Jai - 🆗 with me

Priya - Me too

Jai - Diya don't think anything

Diya - Okay!

Jai - For a month or two, we will be going to Goa

Abhijeet - Great idea! Even you also need break from work and tenses too Jai

Daya - I accept with Abhijeet

Everyone - We all accept it

Jai - When to leave?

Nisha - This friday evening or night 🌃 (excited)

Jai - Okay!

Praduyman - Great!

In the night 🌃, in Jai's house 🏡, Jai book all the tickets 🎫 for the trip and booked a hotel rooms. Suddenly Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai attend the call 📞 and say

Jai - Everything is going by the plan. This friday, I will be there with them. I don't like to use them like this! 🆗 🆗 I will bring them there.

Jai ended up the call and say

Jai - I am so sorry Nisha, Diya and Priya for using you like Akshay but I have to do this or else I can't save them. I hope you guys forgive me for doing this to you

Few days later Jaiya and the kids went to Goa but Jai was feeling guilty to do this to them

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is Jai planing to do with Diya, Nisha and Priya? What is Jai using them for? To save whom he's using them for? Why Jai is feeling guilty and what is he guilty about? Is Jai going to harm them? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes, typing errors and I will post the next as soon as possible!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks **for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Dear friends, I am going to add my imagination hotel 🏩 so I hope you guys enjoy it and this whole trip is fully imagination so I will put whatever I want so I hope you guys like it and enjoy the story**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

When they reached Goa, Nisha ask   


Nisha - When will we reach the hotel 🏩?

Jai - Soon! Why are you asking?

Nisha - Just like that. I just heard that Goa's hotels are fabulous and fun too

Diya - Yes and they are very relaxing too

Jai - True!

Jai was driving his car to the hotel 🏩! Priya say

Priya - Papa please stop the car in a petrol station

Diya - What happened Priya?

Priya - I need to use the restroom

Nisha - Here we go again for the 14th time

Diya - Nisha don't say like that

Jai - Don't argue now girls. Priya wait for few minutes, I will drive to the petrol station now

Jai drives the car to the petrol station. In the petrol station, Diya takes Nisha and Priya with her to the restroom and Jai refill the car's petrol ! Nisha comes from the restroom and stands beside Jai and say

Nisha - I never thought that you would take us to Goa and we will go as a family

Jai - Anything for your happiness!

Nisha - I can see my mom is happy with you

Jai see her and sit down on his knees and say

Jai - Nisha, you are your first choice for your mom then only me. I would never come in between you three if you guys are not comfortable with me. If you don't want me to be your father then it's okay because I want you guys to be happy forever and for that I would do anything. I won't hurt you, Priya and your mom by any means or way and this is my promise for you. You guys are my precious things in my life and I do not want to lose by any chance. Your guys are my only family next to CID family!

Nisha - I don't feel comfortable to call you dad

Jai - Then call me with my name and don't worry about your mom because I will handle her

Nisha - 🆗! (smiling)

Priya and Diya come back to the car and they all sit in the car. Jai starts to drive the car to the hotel 🏩. Nisha say

Nisha - Priya enough of drinking juice

Priya - I am totally thirsty

Nisha - After few minutes you would say that I need to use the restroom

Jai - Don't worry girls because soon we will reach our hotel 🏩

Priya - I will have my snacks now

Nisha, Diya and Jai - Just like Freddy, Pankaj and Daya

They laugh 😂 😂 😂 😂 and Priya have her pack of lays and kit-kat. Diya was looking out of the window and enjoying the fresh air, Nisha was enjoying her first family time and she was playing on her phone 📱! Jai was driving the car 🚙 and hearing old and 🆕 songs! Everyone was having a great time and fun by their own way of themselves. After an hour later, they reached the hotel 🏩! They got out of the car 🚙 and they see the name of the hotel 🏩, **The Golden Hotel**. Nisha say

Nisha - Nice name of the hotel 🏩

Diya - I hope the hotel is good like name

Jai - Famous hotel in Goa

Diya - Then it must be too much costly

Jai - Nope, this one was fully in my money 💵 so I booked it

Diya - Really? (surprised)

Jai - Yes!

A hotel server came to Jai and ask

Hotel server - May I get your lauage sir?

Jai - Sure!

Jai unlock the door of the lauage side and the hotel server bought a lauage trolley and keep the lauage on the trolley and they went to the reception desk and a receptionist ask

Receptionist - How may I help you sir?

Jai - I have booked a room for a couple and a kids room.

Receptionist - May I please know your name sir

Jai - Jai Shetty

Receptionist - Yes sir, you have booked a room here and your room is on the beach side second floor

Jai - Is it safe for the kids, why I am asking is I don't want to take any risk in this

Receptionist - Don't worry sir, the room is very much safe for the kids

Jai - Great!

Receptionist - Sir please fill up this information form and you will get your room key

Jai fill up the information form and they got the room key and they went to the beach side to their room. When the hotel server opened the door of the door and they was a double room, one room for the Jaiya and other room for the kids. After the hotel explained everything how it works and gives them their Wi-Fi passwords and the room key and Jai pay him some money and thank the hotel server and close the door. Diya say

Diya - WOW, what a beautiful room and there's a small balcony and we can see beach from our balcony

Jai - I am glad that the girls have a separate room and beds for each other

Diya - Yes!

Jai - I feel totally tired because of driving continually

Diya - You take rest... I will check on the girls

Jai - No need, let them be alone with their happiness and let them be alone and relax themselves!

Diya - Your right

Diya see the room. In Jaiya's room, there were a big screen TV, mini balcony, there was a small kids swimming pool beside the pool there was a small bar and there was a comfortable family sofa, king-size bed, there was a small fridge. A coffee , and tea 🍵 maker, fireplace and a comfortable bathroom. In the bathroom, there was a big bath tub, small chair and everything else what should be in the bathroom. In kids room, there was two rooms and in one room Nisha and another room Priya, there was mini balcony, small fridge, fireplace, mini screen TV, comfortable bed and sofa and a wonderful bathroom. Jai was happy that Diya, Nisha and Priya were liking the rooms. Nisha and Priya came to Jaiya's room and say

Nisha and Priya - I am planning to take some rest for today and tomorrow

Jaiya - We too! So let us see at the dinner time we will meet.

Nisha and Priya - Okay! Bye 👋 guys and have fun

Jaiya - You both too!

Nisha and Priya went to their room and closes the door and change their dress and they went to bed and sleep. In Jaiya's room, Jai locked the door and lay on the bed and Diya lay beside him and hug him tightly and say

Diya - Thanks for this wonderful gift for me and the kids

Jai - Anything for you guys! I'm so glad that they love their room!

Diya - I am glad too!

Jai - Can we sleep for a while now please

Diya - Yes

Jai hugs Diya tightly and sleep very much soon. Diya call Praduyman and Praduyman attend the call immediately and Diya say

Diya - We have reached our room and Goa safely

Praduyman - Great! What is everyone else doing?

Diya - Sleeping 😴!

Praduyman - What are you going to do now?

Diya - Sleep so bye papa

Praduyman - Bye 👋 and have a great sleep 😴 now and take care of yourself, my granddaughters and Jai

Diya - 🆗! I love you very much dad

Praduyman - I love you very much too Diya

They ended up the call and Diya sleep 😴 hugging Jai! In CID beauro, Duo were in ACP Praduyman's cabin and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet -Have they safely reached in the hotel 🏩?

Praduyman - Yes! They are going to sleep 😴 now.

Daya - Good thing that they have gone out for two months vacation

Abhijeet - Jai would never come with us on vacations

Praduyman - Jai is scared that the way he eat so he never goes anywhere is food

Daya - What do you mean dad?

Praduyman - When I and Jai went to a secret conference in Ahmedabad few years after Jai joined CID, I saw Jai was not eating anything and when we went to the restaurant for dinner, he just had juice. Middle of night 🌃, I saw that Jai was not in his bed. When I called the reception, he said that Jai has gone to resturant so I went to see him in the restaurant and I was shocked to see that he was eating a lot of food and I sit opposite of him, he totally got scared of me and say, he was here to a coffee but he got little bit of hungry. When I asked him to tell me the truth, he said his past life and he hardly ever got food and he once in a while, he always feels hungry and that's why he never goes out with anyone or else they see him like hungry guy who did not have his food for years and they totally avoid him and teases him the way he eat

Daya - Seriously he had a bad past life

Abhijeet - Why he never comes with us for dinner or outside? Jai always goes to Freddy's house 🏡 and eat freely

Praduyman - He has always fear that if he eats in front of us then we would do like others and avoid and tease him.

There was a knock on the door and they see Freddy, Tarika, Shreya and Dr. Salunke and rest of the CID team entered the cabin and after few minutes later, there was another knock on the door and Freddy was shocked 😲 to see his wife Manisha and ACP Praduyman told everyone to sit on the chair in a circle and everyone sit there quietly. ACP Praduyman ask

ACP Praduyman - Freddy and Manisha, we want to know everything about Jai and past his life. I know that you guys know everything about him and he's very much 🆓 with you guys

Freddy - Sir, we have promised that we would never tell anyone about his past life

Freddy - Okay! Tell us why he never comes out with anyone else expect you guys?

Manisha - Jai is very much scared that you guys would tease and hate him if you all see his another side of him.

Daya - Why does he thinks like that?

Manisha - He eats a lot more than you can think. He always feels hungry and whenever he goes anywhere to eat, he eat until he is happy and satisfied.

Freddy - If we go to the cinema theater, we would buy a snack and a drink but Jai would buy two to three snacks and a large juice for himself and this is the reason he is scared to come with us! He would never come with me, Danny and Manisha anywhere so we have to force him to come out of the house 🏡. I, Danny and Manisha have seen Jai's friends and they usually teasing him behind his back and they even ask us about his food habits on work and in house 🏡

Manisha - In one level they said that Jai is only born for eating and he is very much useless for everyone and I lost my temper and I was about to shout at them but Freddy stopped and said to be quite or else Jai's friends were gone on that day and on top of that Jai was hearing everything and he was not saying a word about it

Praduyman - I can't believe that Jai is bearing this much insult and pain and not saying a word back to anyone.

Tarika - Let's go home and talk about this

CID team went to Satam's house 🏡! At 7pm 🕖, Jai wake up and see Diya was sleeping 😴 so he got up carefully and got fresh up. Jai went to the kids room and see they were sleeping 😴! Jai sit on the sofa and he made a cup of coffee and he was reading a newspaper 📰! After half an hour later, Diya wake up and see Jai was reading newspaper 📰. Diya got fresh up and sit beside Jai. Jai see her and ask

Jai - Did you sleep well?

Diya - Great! You?

Jai - Great! Do you need coffee or tea 🍵 or straight dinner?

Diya - Coffee

Jai makes a cup of coffee and gives it to Diya. Jai washed his cup and keep it on it's place and sit beside Diya. Diya was checking her phone 📱 and enjoying her coffee! Diya say

Diya - I will check on the girls once

Jai - I checked on them and they are sleeping 😴 peacefully

Diya - Good

Jai - Everything will be alright very much soon

Diya - Yes, I know that! Room dinner or restaurant dinner?

Jai - Let us see what the kids wants

Diya - 🆗!

Jai calls Freddy and Freddy attend the call 📞 immediately and put it on the speaker 🔊 and Jai say

Jai - Sorry Freddy I did not call you before because I was little bit sleepy

Freddy - It's 🆗... How are you now?

Jai - Good!

Freddy - How is Diya, Nisha and Priya?

Jai - Kids are still sleeping 😴 and Diya and I are relaxing and planning for dinner. So how is Manisha didi and Danny?

Freddy - Great!

Jai - Freddy are you in ACP sir's house 🏡?

Freddy - How did you find it out? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Sound of the mixture and the kids voice. What are you doing there?

Freddy - Just talking

Jai - Are you talking about me and my stuffs?

Freddy - Nope!

Jai - Freddy tell me the truth only right now please

Freddy - Yes, we're talking about you

Jai - Why? What are you talking about me?

Freddy - Nothing much. Just talking about random stuffs

Jai - Say me!

Manisha - Jai, stop panicking... We were talking about your food and health

Jai - Manisha didi please don't say anything about my past life because I don't want anyone to know about it

Manisha - 🆗 Jai!

Jai - Bye

Freddy and Manisha - Bye

Jai ended the call and he see Diya and Diya ask

Diya - I want to ask you something

Jai - If you are going to ask about my past life then you know the answer

Diya - Jai if you hide about this then we could not leave happily

Jai - Somethings is good if we don't know so please forgive me

Diya - Leave it! Do you have any plans for now

Jai - Yes! I have lots of plans to do with you guys. I hope you guys like this trip

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and say

Jai - I love you very much Diya

Diya - I love you very much too Jai

Jai - I will wake up the kids so that we can have a good time together and have a good dinner at restaurant

Diya - 🆗!

Jai wakes up Nisha and Priya and got them fresh up and told them to get ready for dinner. Jai came to his room and see Diya was confused 😕 with her dresses and Jai hugs her from behind and ask

Jai - What are you trying to do?

Diya - Good dress to wear for restaurant

Jai - Wear that black t-shirt and black jeans pant

Diya - Okay! What are you going to wear?

Jai - Simple t-shirt and pant

Diya - I am waiting to see you

Jai - First you get ready for dinner then I will

Diya - Is it because girls take lots of time to dress up?

Jai - No, I want my ladies to get ready first

Diya - Okay!

Diya got ready and makes Nisha and Priya ready. Jai got ready! They went to a beach restaurant. They sit on their table and Priya ask

Priya - Papa, what is that lights on the water?

Jai - The lights are boats 🚤 and ships ️🚢

Priya - What are they doing in the water in this time?

Jai - Going home and delivering their stuff, some go night boating and some go to do their work

Nisha - What are we going to have for dinner?

Jai - You guys order

Diya - I heard that sea foods are good here

Jai - Looks like someone has done some research on internet

Nisha - How many days are we going to stay here?

Jaiya - Two months

Jai - There are lots to see in Goa

Priya - I want to see Aquarium and sea museum

Nisha - I heard that that places are awesome to see and it is fun

Jai - Day-after-tomorrow, we will go and see everything you guys want to see

Nisha - Maa, can I have cocktail 🍹 in here?

Diya - No

Nisha - Why?

Diya - Cocktails have alcohol

Jai - Not all some of drinks and cocktails are non-alcoholic so Nisha have cocktail

Nisha - Thanks Jai

Diya - Nisha give him respect

Jai - Diya, let she call me whatever she wants and she is easy with because I don't want her to be uncomfortable with me, right Nisha?

Nisha - Yes! (smiling 😊)

Diya - But Jai... (got cut by Jai)

Jai - Please Diya

Diya - 🆗!

A waiter came and gives them menu card to them and Diya say

Diya - I will take cucumber juice and a chicken soup

Nisha - I will try the fish 🐠 soup

Jai - Me too!

Diya - You Priya

Priya - Kid's special with cream and bread sticks

Waiter - Do you want pepper or normal bread sticks?

Jai - Two pepper and two normal bread sticks and toasted bread with butter. Rest we will order after we have the soup

Waiter - 🆗 sir!

Waiter went off and Nisha ask

Nisha - Why did you order toasted bread with butter?

Jai - With soup it will be very much tasty

Priya - Why we are not anywhere tomorrow?

Jai - I have a important work to do it may take whole day

Diya - Where are you going?

Jai - Secret that I can't say anything to anyone

Priya - We will get bored in the hotel room

Jai - No, you can do whatever you want to do

The waiter came and keep the soups and cucumber juice. Nisha ask

Nisha - What is your kids special?

Priya - Chicken and sweet corn

Nisha - Can I have a taste of your soup?

Priya - 🆗!

Nisha taste the soup and Priya ask

Priya - How is it? (curious)

Nisha - Awesome!

Jai - Diya how is the soup?

Diya - Fresh and cold like I wanted

Nisha - Something is in my soup?

Jai - What?

Nisha - I don't know

Jai see her soup and his soup and say

Jai - It is fish eyes

Nisha - What?

Jai - Don't worry, fish eye are good for us and it will help us to see well

Nisha - How do you know that fish eye is good for us?

Jai - Training for lots of students and officers and mission too

Nisha - Now I understand why mom loves you

Diya - Meaning?

Nisha - When Jai is this much smart then every girl will love him

Priya - True!

Suddenly they hear a voice

Mystery person - Jai, is that is you?

Jai see back and get shocked 😲 and happy 😀 to see the mystery person. Jai say

Jai - **Christian** , how are you dude? What are you doing on Goa? (happy)

 **Christian** \- I am here for a wonderful honeymoon

Jai - With your wife or your girlfriend? (teasing)

Christian - My wife! (embarrassed and shy 😳)

Jai - When did you get married?

Christian - Few days ago!

Suddenly they hear a voice

Mystery voice - Christian what are you doing here?

Christian - Meeting my childhood and college friend. Jai meet my wife **Anastasia** and Anastasia this is Senior Inspector Jai!

 **Anastasia** \- Hi 👋, pleased to meet you

Jai - Pleasure is all mine **Mrs Anastasia Christian Grey**

Anastasia - Please call **Ana** just Ana

Jai - OK my lady

Christian - Still you haven't changed and surely one day you are totally going to get into trouble because of this flirting stuff

Jai - Let's see that

 **(Sorry 🙏 to interpreting while you guys are reading the story, need to say a important thing about Anastasia! From now on I am going to write 📝, Anastasia's name as Ana! Enjoy the remaining story)**

 **Ana** \- What do you mean by that Christian?

Christian - Be careful with Jai because he keeps flirting with girls... So where are you staying?

Jai - In this wonderful hotel 🏩, in beach section! You?

Christian - Same! But once in a while we stay in our beach house 🏡

Jai - Great! Room number 🔢?

Christian - 6

Jai - I am 7

Christian - Next to me

Ana see Diya, Nisha and Priya smiling at Jai and Ana says something in Christian's ear 👂 and Christian see Diya, Nisha and Priya and ask

Christian - Your family?

Jai - I am not married like you yet

Christian - Then who are them with you? (seeing Nisha, Priya and Diya)

Jai see Diya, Nisha and Priya and say

Jai - Sorry 🙏 that I forgot about you guys! Christian and Ana this is my family, Diya, Nisha and Priya

Diya - Glad to see you Christian and Ana (smiling)

Christian and Ana - We too!

Diya - Why don't you guys join us for the dinner?

Ana - No, you guys enjoy your family time

Diya - It's okay, we would love to have company

Jai - Yes!

Christian - Okay with me but Ana?

Ana - It's okay with me

Christian sit between his wife and Jai and Ana sits between her husband and Diya. Jai ask

Jai - When you did not call me for your wedding?

Christian - No time and the wedding was so close so I didn't call anyone expect my family and Ana's family and two of her friends and their family

Jai - Okay!

Christian - I can't believe that you forgot to call me for your wedding? (fake angry 😡)

Jai - I am married yet

Christian - OMG! Before marriage you made her pregnant for two times... You are so lucky 🍀 and horrible than me

Jai - Christian stop it! I am married yet or I did not sleep Diya and make her pregnant

Christian - Then who's kids?

Diya - They are mine from my previous marriage

Christian - WOW! Jai?

Jai - I told you about a girl that I loved very much

Christian - Yes! You said that she married to someone else

Jai - That girl is Diya

Christian - So, what are you doing with Diya's kids and Diya now?

Jai - We are planning to get married if her kids need

Ana - What about her husband?

Diya - I am going to divorce him

Christian - Why?

Jai - Long story dude! I will tell you when we are 🆓. So, how did you meet Ana?

Christian - School newspaper reporter

Jai - I hope you did not do anything like that, right?

Christian - Actually I did and we got break up and got again together and at last we got married

Jai - WOW! Ana you are so lucky 🍀 to have a great husband and please don't cheat on him

Ana - Sure, I will totally remember that... What do you work as?

Jai - Cop 👮! CID cop 👮

Christian - Any siblings for Diya?

Diya - Two elder brothers

Ana - Lucky 🍀 parents and lucky 🍀 you too

Christian - So, what are you your names? (seeing Nisha and Priya)

Nisha - **Nisha Satam**

Priya - **Priya Satam**

Ana - Wonderful names... Who kept your names?

Nisha and Priya - Mom

Diya - Christian, what work do you do?

Christian - I am a business man and I own my own business called as Grey Industry

Jai - Ana, you?

Ana - I am a publisher for almost everything and I am working under Christian

Jai - What do you do Diya?

Diya - Jai's junior but senior inspector like him

Christian - Awesome

Jai - I work under her dad

Ana - Fantastic... That means you should be more careful with her and her kids

Jai - Very much or else I will surely died by them

Christian - Diya what your thinks about Jai?

Jai - Christian, she lost her mom when she was a baby 👶

Christian - I am so sorry to hear that and I didn't mean to hurt you

Diya - It's 🆗!

Ana - Your dad is a brave guy that handing three kids at the same time

Diya - I know! He's damn special to us and for Jai too

Jai - I should say that he's best friend and dad I have ever seen in my life next to Christian's dad!

Priya - My best friend and dad is you

Jai - Christian and Ana what are you going to have for dinner?

Christian - What you guys are going to have

Jai - No idea yet

Christian - Then let me order it and I will make it special for everyone

A waiter came and Christian ordered dinner. After a few minutes later their dinner was served and Diya say

Diya - Too much of food

Christian - Wine 🍷 Diya?

Diya - Sure!

Jai drinks his beer 🍺 and Nisha ask

Nisha - You drink?

Jai - Once in a while

Christian - Ana wine 🍷?

Ana - Yes please

After the dinner, Priya say

Priya - I can't eat anymore because my tummy is full

Nisha - Mine too!

Ana - Me too!

Diya - Damn delicious dinner that I had it heart contains

Christian - Me too! Jai, what do you say?

Jai did not reply so everyone see him and Diya say

Diya - Looks like someone is lost in their dinner that he's having fourth plate of food

Jai totally lost in his dinner that he did not listen anything. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai finally finished his dinner and a beer 🍺 and Diya ask

Diya - Jai, are you finished your dinner?

Jai - Yes!

Christian - Do you guys live in same house 🏡?

Jai - No, Diya lives with her father and I live alone

Ana - What is the age of your daughters?

Diya - Nisha is 5 and Priya is 3

Jai - I think we should go now

Christian - Looks like someone wants to make love to their love (teasing)

Jai - Not true... I am not like you! Ana please be careful with him in the bed

Christian - Do you have any work tomorrow?

Jai - Yeah but I try my best to come soon. You can take Diya and kids anywhere you want but be careful with them

Christian - Okay!

Diya - I am very much glad to meet you guys. Come on girls time to go to our room and sleep 😴

There was no reply from Nisha and Priya so Jai, Diya, Ana and Christian see them and smile because Nisha and Priya were sleeping 😴 sitting on the chair. Jaiya carry the girls and went to their room and Christian pay the bill 📃! In Jaiya's room, they changed the dress for the kids and put Nisha and Priya on the bed and kiss them on the bed and they changed their dress and went to sleep 😴! The next day, Jai wake up early and see Diya Nisha and Priya were sleeping 😴 peacefully. Jai got fresh up and get ready and wrote a quick note and stick it on the bathroom mirror and Jai went to his work. In a secret place, two mens were talking, a man said

Man - Good thing you bought them here and I love the two little ones so much that I want to have it with them

Man 2 - Control yourself right now! After we sell them, you can do whatever you want to do with them

Man - Are you sure that you want to sell them because you love them a lot

Man 2 - Christian in our business there is no feelings for us

Christian - I know that Jai! How was Diya on the bed?

Jai - Good! We have make a careful planning because they are very much sharp. I will soon sell them and ACP Praduyman will be ruined when he comes to know about this

Christian - What is your next step?

Jai - After a month later call everyone and let them have some fun then we will sell them

Christian - Even the small girls?

Jai - Yes! I want ACP Praduyman suffer what you suffered and just trust me I won't spare a thing for the CID and their family

Christian - Be careful Jai or else we'll get in trouble

Jai - Don't worry before anyone knows about this we will sell them to our boss and his body guards

Christian - 🆗!

Jai - I will fully take my revenge on ACP Praduyman and his family for torturing you for the mistakes you didn't do. I will surely sell his daughter and his granddaughters and when he finds them, they will be addicted to drugs and sex. I am very much waiting to see that pain on his face!

Jai laugh evilly and in the night 🌃, Jai came to the room and see Diya, Nisha and Priya were sleeping 😴 and Jai say

Jai - Just for a month you three are 🆓 then when I sell you, my boss would take care of you three fully!

 **X-X-X-X  
**

 **Who is Jai and Christian's boss? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes, typing errors and I will post the next as soon as possible!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mansi** \- I am not ruining the story, I am just giving twist and turns into the story so that it can be interesting!

 **Kushi abhi** \- Please first you write 📝 a story fully then you please tell me

 **Guest** \- I can't change it or delete the 16th chapter because I want my story in my way so sorry 🙏 my friend

 **Friend** \- I am not Daya! I am Daya's fan who is writing this story. If you kill Daya sir then what would happen to CID and all the Daya fans will be sad 😔 so please do rethink about it. Please tell me who are you properly please

 **ApurwaJ** \- I am very much happy 😊 😀 😁 that you liked my last chapter! I love using the emotions stickers on my story!

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Hi 👋 friends, I know all of you are totally mad 😡 at me because of my last chapter. I know that you guys are ready to hit me with slippers 👡, shoes 👟, tomatoes 🍅, eggs and rocks, before you guys send me to the hospital 🏥, I want to tell you all that I am very much happy 😊 😀 😁 that you like my story and I am going to keep more twists and turns in the story from now on so you guys keep having fun while reading the story and keeping reviewing me! Bye 👋 for now**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **This is a bold chapter so think twice ✌ about it and read it!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next day, Jai wake up and see Diya, Nisha and Priya were still sleeping 😴 peacefully with a sweet smile 😊! Jai got fresh up and went to small pool and sit on the swimming pool chair and make a phone 📱 call and say

Jai - Boss, I have bought them here to Goa and we're leaving in hotel 🏩 called the golden hote l 🏩 and like you asked I have bought Diya, Nisha and Priya. We're staying together. Christian is with me with his wife Ana. A month later, I will make Christian to call all our dealers and buyers and sellers! Diya, Nisha and Priya will be in your hands after a month. I have made plans to escape from India but please do keep my money 💵 ready on time or else you know me very well! Okay bye!

Jai ended the call and he deleted the number immediately and he was sitting on the pool side and relaxing. After an hour later, Jai feels like someone was beside him and see and ask

Jai - When did you wake up my Diya love?

Diya - Just now! What are you doing here?

Jai - I wanted some fresh air so I came here

Jai makes Diya to sit on his lap and see her with love and ask

Jai - Did you sleep well last night 🌃?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Are the kids still sleeping 😴?

Diya - Yes! I missed you very much

Jai - Me too

Diya - Is your work is done?

Jai - Yes, now I will totally be with you ladies

Jai kiss Diya on her lips 💋 and head and ask

Jai - What did you girls do yesterday when I was not here?

Diya - We went to a round the whole hotel 🏩, chatting with Ana and had great food

Jai - Did you call your dad and talk to him?

Diya - Yes

Jai - How is he and your family?

Diya - Everyone is fine but dad, Daya and Abhijeet are little bit stressed out

Jai - Why?

Diya - They got a case yesterday and because of that they are stressing

Jai - What happened in the case? (seriously)

Diya - They went a very old house 🏡 and there was no bleed and no died body and they was only a drop of blood and the house was fully empty, no furniture or anything in the house 🏡. There could not find any evidences or clues in that house 🏡. The house keeper of the house was saying that the house 🏡 is fully haunted by the owner's ghost 👻 because the the owner died in that house 🏡 because she was been raped for 2 days continually and she did not know who raped her because who raped her was wearing a mask! The house keeper also said that he never lives there on the night 🌃 because he has seen the ghost 👻 all by himself

Jai - Strange! When did the house keeper called the team?

Diya - At 🔟am!

Jai - Did they search the house 🏡 fully?

Diya - Yes but no luck

Jai - Any news about the blood?

Diya - No luck with that but the blood is 🆎 nagative and there is no criminal record on our data base which can match with the 🆎 nagative blood

Jai - Did they search out of the house like garden?

Diya - No! Why?

Jai calls ACP Praduyman and ACP Praduyman attend the call 📞 immediately and ask

ACP Praduyman - Say Jai

Jai - Sir make the team to search the garden and take with the house keeper again because I have badly doubt on him and take blood test on him and check the house 🏡 fully including the walls and floors.

Praduyman - Are you on your vacation right now or your duty? (teasing)

Jai - Both! (seriously)

Praduyman - I don't want you to think about work and us so please enjoy your time with them

Jai - I am doing that right now!

ACP Praduyman - I will do whatever you said to do

Jai - Thanks! Sir please don't take too much of stress and pressure or else it's not good for you and your health (caring)

Praduyman - Okay Jai beta! Take care of yourself and my daughter and my granddaughters

Jai - Sure sir, you are three precious kids are safe with me. Bye 👋 sir

Praduyman - Bye 👋!

Jai ended the call and see Diya was laying on him and she was enjoying the talking of her bf and her father. Jai cares her hair and enjoying their private moment alone. Jai say

Jai - I love being with you alone

Diya - Me too! I love you very much Jai

Jai - I love you very much too Diya

Diya - I love being with you alone and being close to you that I can totally feel you fully

Jai - I want the same thing too but I don't want Nisha and Priya see us having sex

Diya - Don't worry about them because they would be sleeping 😴. They may wake up only at 9am 🕘 or 🔟am 🕙

Jai - Why?

Diya - They slept late last night 🌃 so that they would wake up late

Jai smile and say

Jai - I can't miss this opportunity to make love with you my love

Jai get up and close the door 🚪 and Jai lay her on the swimming pool chair and kiss on her lips 💋 and Diya also responds to the kiss and Jaiya was moving their hands 👐 on each other's body. They break the kiss for breath and Jai kiss on her face fully and see her in her eyes 👀 and he can feel full love for him and he kiss on her lips 💋 harder and Diya moan in his lips and they were playing with each other's tongue. Jai squeeze her breast and Diya moan and hug him tightly and Jai kiss on her head and say

Jai - If you get shy like this then how can you manage me rest of our lives together

Diya see him in his eyes 👀 and say

Diya - Like I was managing you all this years since we met

Jai - I love you very much Jai Satam

Diya - I love you very much too Jai Shetty

They kiss each other on the lips and Jai moves his hand ✋ down her stomach and between her legs and rubbing her legs and he was enjoying her expressions. Jai moves down and he pulls her shirt 👚 up by his teeth and kiss on her stomach and Diya was pulling his hair and moaning. Jai kiss on her breast and Jai keeps his hand on her panties and say

Jai - You are already wet for me my love

Diya smile shyly and Jai kiss her neck and Diya turns her neck so that she feel his kisses all over her neck and Jai kiss her neck fully and gives her a bite love mark on her neck. Jai remove her shirt 👚 fully and remove her bra and kiss her belly and his hands 👐 on her breast and he was squeezing her breast and he was playing with her nipples. Diya pull him on top and kiss his lips and start to unbotton his shirt and remove it from his body. Jaiya turn and Diya was on top of Jai and kiss his face and she moves her hand down his stomach and between his legs and feels him and squeeze him and Jai moan in pleasure and say

Jai - Diya please don't tease me like that

Diya - I will do whatever I want to do with you

Diya continues her teasing on his part and she kiss on his neck and Jai turns his head to give her good access on his neck. Diya gives him bite love mark on his neck. Diya kiss his lips and say

Diya - You are totally ready for me

Jai - Yes, I can totally feel that

Jaiya turns and gets up and removes her skirt and lay on her and kiss her lips 💋 and he keeps his hand on her panties and plays there and Diya moan and Jai enjoy her expression. Suddenly Jai put his fingers in her and Diya moan loud and Jai say

Jai - You are totally wet for me

Diya smile and enjoy his love her love. Jai moves his fingers in and out of her and he starts to play with her breast and Diya was moaning with pleasure and Jai bite her nipples and Diya moan louder. Jai stops moving his fingers and Diya say

Diya - Please don't stop it please

Jai - Do you like this that much? (surprise)

Diya - Yes! I love whatever you do to me

Jai - Show me how much do you love it?

Diya holds his hand and pushes his hand very much deep inside her and Jai see her and ask

Jai - You love it this much?

Diya - Yes!

Jai smile and kiss her lips 💋 and he starts to move his hand in and out in her and Jai say

Jai - Close your eyes 👀 now and relax and enjoy our moment my love

Diya did as he said and she was moaning and Jai was feeling proud that he was doing this with her and for her. Jai kiss her lips 💋 and moves his hand faster in her and Diya hugs him tightly and moaning. Jai moves his hand in her faster than before and he was touching her in her special spot and Diya see him and moan loud and she came all over his fingers. Jai removes his fingers out of her. Jai kisses her on her lips 💋 and head. Jaiya turn and Diya kiss him on his lips and remove his pant 👖 button and unzip his pant 👖 and Diya gets up and removed his pant 👖 and say

Diya - You can sun bath like this when you are alone here (teasing)

Jai - I would love that doing that with you alone

Diya remove his boxer and see him and she bites her lips 💋 and her breath got uneven see him like that. Diya climb on him and kiss him roughly with full passion and love. Jai respond with same. Diya hold him and starts to tease him and Jai moan in her mouth. Jai say

Jai - I can't bear it anymore now please Diya

Diya smile and kiss his face and kiss his chest and stomach and slowly goes down and takes his length in her mouth 👄 and Jai close his eyes and swallow and Jai say

Jai - Jaan, you are so good

Jai keeps moaning and soon he feels like he is going to come anytime now and Diya stop what she was doing and kiss his lips and they turn and see her with lustful and say

Jai - I am totally going to love you

Jai kiss her on her lips 💋 and he goes down and see her panties and see her and smile 😀 and say

Jai - Cute panties but it has to go off now

Jai remove her panties and kiss her legs but he was not kissing her where she needed. Diya moan and say

Diya - Jai please

Jai smile and kiss her exactly where she wants and Diya moan with pleasure. After few minutes later, Jai was on top of her and his legs were in between her legs and Jai was teasing her and he was kissing her face, neck, breast and her stomach and Diya couldn't bear his teasing and she say

Diya - Jai please love m me, I need to feel your love for me please

Jai kiss her lips 💋 and enter her and Diya moan with pleasure and Jai start to move in and out of her. Diya wrap her legs around his waist. After few minutes later, Diya moan louder and she came and Jai moan and say

Jai - Diya let's stop it right now or else we will get into trouble

Diya got his meaning and she unwrapped her legs from him. Jai came out of her and lay beside her and both of them were breathing heavily and Diya was laying on him and both of them were feeling satisfied with their desire needed for each other. Jai say

Jai - Diya from today please have your birth control pills 💊 or put a non pregnancy injection 💉 so that we can be relax while we are having sex. I don't want you to get pregnant before our marriage. I don't want Akshay taking advantage of you and our baby 👶!

Diya - Jai, I feel like you are right. I will take birth control shots 💉!

Jai - Let's get dressed before the kids wake up and see us like this

Jaiya helped each other and got dressed up. After an hour later, Nisha and Priya wake up and see Diya was arranging stuffs in the cupboard and Jai was doing his work on his laptop and Nisha and Priya say

Nisha and Priya - Good morning

Jaiya see them and say

Jaiya - Good morning girls

Priya - Papa, what are you doing on your laptop?

Jai - Discussing a 🆕 case with your dadu and your mamas

Nisha - Maa, are we going somewhere today?

Diya - Ask Jai

Nisha - Jai!

Jai - Sorry guys but I want to finish this case because it getting very much complicated, so tomorrow pakka promise we will go out together!

Nisha and Priya - 🆗ay!

A month later in a dark place, a mask 🎭 man forces two kids and a woman 👩 to stand properly. The woman 👩 ask

Woman 👩 - Why are you doing this to us?

Mask 🎭 man - It's a revenge on your dad and your family for ruining my friend's life

Woman 👩 - Then do anything with me but please let my daughters go (crying 😢 😭)

Mask 🎭 man - Never!

Woman 👩 - Please don't do this to them. You have already drugged them please don't do anything like that should spoil their lives forever

Mask 🎭 man - I work for my boss not for you my love

Woman 👩 - Jai, is that you? (disbelief)

Mask 🎭 man -Yes, it's me Diya my love your lover or should I say your boyfriend or should I say your enemy

Jai remove his mask 🎭 and Diya ask

Diya - How can you do this to me and my family?

Jai - You guys didn't think even once when you guys put Christian in jail for nothing he did

Diya - You are totally doing this for him (disbelief)

Jai - Yes I'm doing this for him so that I can totally take my revenge on you and your whole family

Diya - That means you used me?

Jai - Yes!

Diya - But you said that you love me?

Jai - I lost my love when you chose Akshay as your husband

Diya - That means you used me for sex?

Jai - Yes! I used you for your body and sex

Diya - I can't believe you did this to me. Your are just like Akshay just differents is that he married me and used me and you used me without marrying me. I shouldn't have believed you! I can't believe that I slept with you. I won't leave you for doing this to my kids, I will surely kill you! I totally hate you... I just totally hate you **Jaianand Chandrashekhar Shetty**! I wish you never came in my life. I wish you were not born and I wish you die (hateful + angry 😡)

Jai felt hurt by her words but he had to stick with his plans. Jai tie Diya, Nisha and Priya on a chain and say

Jai - Be happy that I am selling you with your clothes on or else they would want to see you without clothes.

Jai went from there. Jai was crying 😢 😭 alone and a guy came and hugs him tightly and Jai hugs him tightly and say

Jai - I am satisfied that she hates me now Christian... Now I can live happily rest of my life and I don't want to worry even if I die now

Christian was having tears but he didn't cry. After an hour later, Jai came to the dark room with all other sellers, buyers and Jai's boss and boss's two bodyguards. Diya see everyone and she was very much weak and Jai inject 💉 extra strong drug for Diya. Diya's vision was blur because of the drugs. After an hour later, Diya, Nisha and Priya were sold to different countries but same guy and that is Jai's boss. Suddenly guns 🔫 shooting starts and Jai and the two bodyguards takes Diya, Nisha and Priya to their place by secret way. In the secret place, Diya wake up and see Jai was in front of her and with him there was two mask 🎭 mens and Diya ask

Diya - Where have you bought me?

Jai - To my boss's place. Soon you will be his wife totally and forever

Diya - Never! Where's Nisha and Priya? What did you do to them?

Jai - Nothing, they are in a separate rooms.

Diya - Please don't do anything with them please I beg you please

Jai - My boss has to think about it

Suddenly there was a gun 🔫 shoot and Jai and the two bodyguards got alert with their gun 🔫! Jai take Diya by her hand and say

Jai - Take care of them and I and rest will escape

Mask 🎭 mens - Yes sir!

Jai takes Diya to the boss room where the boss was and Jai takes the kids in his arms and makes everyone to escape and while escaping Jai got some bullets on his body. Jai takes them to another hiding place and Jai sit on the floor and see blood on his hands 👐 and Jai see Diya and ask

Jai - Are you happy that I will die soon now? (teasing)

Diya did not say anything but the boss was trying to save Jai but Jai deny it. Jai sit beside Diya and breathing heavily and suddenly the door 🚪 and Jai and the boss got relax because Christian enter the room and see Jai and ask

Christian - What happened to you? (worried)

Jai - Just some bullets in my body! When are we going out of India 🇮🇳?

Christian - Four hours later! You need to get first aid first

Jai - No, I am fine with this. Have you bought the tickets 🎫 for plane ✈?

Christian - Yes and I have even bought the car 🚙 too

Jai - Good!

Suddenly there was a window breaking sound and the boss say

Mask 🎭 boss - I think we are busted now

Jai - No! We will escape this one too so don't worry

Diya - Whom are you running 🏃 from?

Mask 🎭 boss - My elder brother who is gang leader of the gang

Jai somehow manages makes everyone escape from there by the back door 🚪 of the hidden place but Jai got a bullet on his right knee and leg. They hear Diya screaming and Christian save her but a bullet touched and went by Diya's arm and Christian got some cuts on his body. After running 🏃 for half an hour they stopped running and they were breathing heavily. Jai see Nisha and Priya were still unconscious in his arms so he was relaxed and he see Diya, Christian and his boss and gets worried for them! Suddenly they got surrounded by other bad people. Jai try to shoot from his gun 🔫 but he was run out of the bullets. Jai throw his gun 🔫 and he holds Nisha and Priya very much tightly and closely to him. Jai see Diya and the boss and got an idea so he gives the girls to them. Christian and Jai try to fight with the bad guys. Suddenly there more people surrounded them with gun 🔫 and Jai and Christian got relax because who surrounded them was **Mumbai CID team**! A bad guy try to attack Diya from back with knife 🔪and Jai see it and push her and the knife 🔪 went into Jai's stomach. Jai scream while taking the knife 🔪 out of his stomach. After 20 minutes later, everyone was caught and Shreya and Tarika went to Diya and takes Nisha and Priya from her. Diya see the boss removed his mask 🎭 and Diya got shocked 😲 to see the boss because the boss was none other than her own father. Diya the two bodyguards removed their mask 🎭 and she was shocked 😲 to see her elder brothers Daya and Abhijeet and Diya ask

Diya - What is going on here?

Praduyman - Diya, I will explain you everything afterwards first we have to take Jai to hospital 🏥

Diya - He tried to sell me and my daughters

Daya - No! He did this because of a reason

Diya - I don't understand anything

Abhijeet - Diya, we will explain you everything later.

The criminals were taken by the Goa police. Christian say

Christian - We have to take Jai to the hospital 🏥 immediately

Diya - I don't want to save Jai for selling my kids

Christian - No, he saved you from that bad guys.

Diya - What do you mean? I I don't trust you because you were with him

Christian - Trust me or not, I am saying the truth! Your boyfriend saved your life and your daughters life. He has taken risks to mission

Diya - What do you mean by that?

Christian went to Jai and Praduyman say

Praduyman - Diya, Jai was on a mission to Goa but no one knows about this expect for DCP, Christian, me, your brothers and Jai! Jai was the leader of the team. Diya I told him to take you in place of Ana because Ana is pregnant and Jai wanted to stop this racket of girls 👭 buying and selling from Mumbai to Goa. Jai did not like to use you but we had no other option so we used you, Nisha and Priya. Jai did not use any drugs on the kids.

Diya - Then why they unconscious?

Daya - He had been giving them sleeping 😴 injection 💉! They would wake up after an hour so don't worry about it

Freddy came to them and say

Freddy - Sir, the ambulance 🚑 is here

Jai came to them with the support of Christian. Jai standing with the support of Christian and Jai say

Jai - Sir mission complete

ACP Praduyman - Yes Jai!

Suddenly Jai pushed ACP Praduyman and got a bullet on his chest and duo shoot the guy who tried to kill their father. Jai see Diya and smile and say

Jai - I am very much so sorry 🙏 that I used you Diya but I will always love you and I will forever love you! If you can please forgive 🙏 me for using you and your daughters. Always live happily and keep smiling!

Jai fell down on the ground and close his eyes!

 **X-X-X-X  
**

 **Is Jai is died or alive? Will the CID team save him on time? Will Diya forgive him or not?** **To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes, typing errors and I will post the next as soon as possible!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mansi -** It's okay for your previous message. To know what happens to Jai, you have to read the story!

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to add some characters in this chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Dear friends, I am having some internet connection problems and my phone 📱problems so I don't know when I will post the next chapter of the story! I hope you guys understand me and my problems and situation!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Praduyman sits beside Jai and takes Jai's head and keep it on his lap and crying 😢 😭 and Christian was crying 😢 😭 and everyone else was crying 😢 😭 except for Diya! Diya was in total shock 😲 and guilt. Dr. Salunke sit beside Praduyman and he check on Jai for his pulse and Dr. Salunke say  
Dr. Salunke - Boss immediately we have to take Jai to a hospital 🏥  
Praduyman - What do you mean Salunke?  
Dr. Salunke - Praduyman, Jai's pulse is low but he is still alive. If we take him to the hospital 🏥 as soon as possible then we can save Jai  
Praduyman - 🆗!  
Daya immediately lift Jai and takes Jai to the ambulance 🚑 and and Daya lay Jai on the stretcher and Dr. Salunke, ACP Praduyman and Christian sit in the ambulance 🚑! Duo, duo's wives, Diya with her kids, Rajvi sit in Daya's car 🚙. Freddy, Sajal, Tasha, Vivek and Pankaj sit in Abhijeet's car 🚙 and they went to the hospital 🏥. Christian calls Ana and said her to come to the hospital 🏥 with Manisha. Dr. Salunke was continually giving first aid for Jai and Praduyman was holding Jai's hand ✋ and crying 😢. After 40 minutes, they reached the hospital 🏥, the doctors take Jai to the operation room. Everyone was crying 😢 😭 and praying 🙏 to the God. Suddenly Christian's phone 📱 rings and Christian attend the call 📞 and ask  
Christian - What do you need Ana?  
Ana - Which hospital 🏥 should I have to come?  
Christian - Life care hospital 🏥!  
Ana - How is Jai now?  
Christian - Taken him to the operation  
Ana - We will be there as soon as possible  
Christian - 🆗ay!  
They ended the call and Christian was standing with others and waiting for the doctor to come back and say good news about his best friend Jai! After 20 minutes later, Ana and Manisha came to the hospital 🏥 and they went to the operation area and see the CID team and Christian was crying 😢 😭 and standing and sitting on the bench and waiting for the doctor. Ana and Manisha went to their husband and Ana hugs Christian and say  
Ana - Everything will be alright very much soon. Nothing would happen to him  
Christian - I am very much scared Ana, if anything happens to him then I can't bear it and forgive myself for rest of my life (crying 😢 😭)  
Ana - Jai is a strong fighter so everything will be alright very much soon  
Christian - Ana, he is only friend I have and if I lose him then I have no one as my best friend and as my brother (crying 😢 😭)  
Ana - Christian please don't cry like this or else when Jai sees you like this then he will be angry 😡 on you and me too!  
Christian - I don't want to lose him by any chance (crying 😢 😭)  
Ana hugs Christian and praying for Jai. Praduyman see Diya and gets worried for her because she was not crying 😢 😭 or expressing her feelings so he sits beside her on the bench and hugs her and say  
Praduyman - Diya please cry 😢 😭 it out so that you can be strong for him  
Diya hugs her father and starts to cry 😢 😭 very much badly and say  
Diya - Papa, I don't want to lose him! I totally hurt him and I have to say my sorry for that!  
Praduyman - He will be alright very much soon my girl so please be strong for him  
Diya cry 😢 😭 while hugging him. After 🔟 minutes later, Nisha and Priya wake up and see their surroundings and see the whole CID family and Christian and Ana was crying 😢 😭 and see Freddy and his wife Manisha was praying 🙏 in front of God! Priya ask  
Priya - Why you all crying 😢 😭?  
Diya - When did you wake up?  
Nisha - Now! What is going on in here and why we're in a hospital 🏥?  
Daya - We are here for Jai  
Priya - What happened to papa? (worried).  
Abhijeet - His life is in danger that only God can save him  
Priya - Meaning? (confused 😕)  
Diya - Jai is fighting in death and life!  
Nisha - Where is Jai? (shocked 😲)  
Praduyman - In the operation room  
Priya sit beside Diya and say  
Priya - Maa nothing would happen to papa. He would be alright very much soon!  
Diya smile weakly and say  
Diya - I know that!  
Priya - He has to come back or else I will surely beat him and I will ask him to marry you and be my friend and father even Nisha like it or not... I have made lots of plans after Jai becomes my father! (innocent)  
Diya hugs her and cry 😢 😭 and everyone else was crying 😢 😭 after listening to Priya's words. 🔟 minutes later, Manisha see Freddy crying 😢 😭 so much badly and Manisha say  
Manisha - Freddy try to be strong for Jai  
Freddy - How Manisha? Why God is torturing him this much. Already Jai had a rough time when he was child.  
Manisha - Everything will be alright!  
Freddy - When he became my senior, till now he is like my junior that's what he say. Whenever I get into troubles by any ways, he always stays there for me no matter what happens. He always takes danger and risks and scolding and suspension orders to keep saving us from troubles and everything. Always taking our blames on himself. Can't God give him one happiness for his life, what mistake did he do that he has to suffer like this.  
Manisha - Freddy, our Jai will be alright so please don't lose your hopes  
Freddy - God please don't take away our Jai from us. Two little girls 👭 are wanting a good father in their lives and Diya ma'am who needs loves him and needs him as a life partner and father of her daughters so please don't take away Jai from us and we can't also not live without him so please God please don't take him away from us please  
Suddenly they hear a voice  
 **Mystery voice** \- Christian and Ana what are you both doing here?  
Christian and Ana see the mystery person and hug the mystery person and cry 😢 😭 and Christian say  
Christian - **Mom** , please save him for me please, he is fighting between death and life (crying badly 😢 😭)  
 **Christian's mom** \- Whom I have to save? Christian what is going on in here? Who is fighting for his life between death and life?  
Christian - Jai!  
Christian's mom - What? (shocked 😲) My elder son is in the operation room right now?  
 **(Sorry 🙏 for interrupting while you guys are reading the story, need to say a important thing!**  
 **Important thing - Christian's family things and cares Jai as their elder son so Jai is part of the Grey family! Jai is elder brother for, Elliot, Christian and Mia! Jai calls Christian's mom as mom and Christian's dad as dad. Grey family knows about Jai's past life and everything! CID team knows about Grey family!**  
 **Now enjoy the story)**  
Christian say  
Christian - Yes!  
Christian's - God please save my son (crying 😢 😭)  
After an hour later, the doctor came out of the operation room and immediately Christian's mom went to the doctor and ask  
Christian's mom - **Alex** , how is my son?  
 **Alex** - **Dr. Grace** , I thought you would have left for your house 🏡  
 **(Sorry 🙏 to interrupting again. Again need to say a important thing**  
 **Important thing - From now on I am going to write 📝 Christian's mom as Grace or Dr. Grace**  
 **Now enjoy the story)**  
 **Grace** \- I was but after seeing Christian here, I ask him the reason why he was here. Now how is Jai?  
Alex - Please everyone come with me to my cabin  
The CID family and Grey family went to Alex's cabin. In Alex's cabin, everyone was sitting and Grace ask  
Grace - How is my son Jai? (worried)  
Alex - **Mrs. Grey** , Jai's condition is very much critical and his blood cloth should be removed as soon as possible or else he will surely die  
Grace - What blood cloth? (confused 😕)  
Christian - Doctor, you do the operation right now for the blood cloth  
Grace - Christian Grey what is going on in here? (little bit angry 😡)  
Christian - Mom, Jai is having a blood cloth in his head and he is already dieing with it  
CID team - What? (shocked 😲)  
Grace - Why you didn't tell me about this in the first place?  
Christian - I promised Jai that I won't tell it to anyone  
Diya - Since when Jai is having this blood cloth in his head?  
Christian - Two ✌ months ago. Jai came to 🆕 York 🗽 for a case and a business meeting and he was continually saying that his head was paining like hell. In the office 🏢, while I and Jai were talking about the business stuff suddenly Jai fainted and I immediately took him to the hospital 🏥 and then we came know that he is having blood clothing on his head and soon we have to remove the blood cloth or else he will die. He asked him to not to tell anyone about this and I promised him that I would not tell a word about this to anyone. When I asked the doctor about his blood cloth, he said that Jai has to accept for the operation very much soon or else he will only live for less time  
Grace - I can't believe that you both hide this from me and your family! (disappointed) Alex, how is Jai now?  
Alex - Jai is very much weak and he is very much critical. His right leg is broken, stomach wound is very much deep, I struggled to take two ✌ bullets from his back bones, a bullet have went into his heart and another bullet very much near his heart. I am very much shocked 😲 that when this guys bought him here. We almost lost him in the operation room but your guys prayers have saved him a lot for today  
Grace - Can I see him?  
Alex - Yes but he won't respond to anyone  
Praduyman - Why?  
Alex - Because of his blood cloth. Until we take it fully out of his brain then only he will survive or else he will die. I can't do the operation right now because he is lost lots of blood so tomorrow morning, I will do the operation. I have kept him in life support.  
Grace - 🆗! (sadly 😔)  
They went to Jai's ward and Grace say  
Grace - You all see him. I have no guts to see him like this  
Diya - I am also not going to see him  
Daya - Why?  
Diya - I said a lots of bad things to hurt him and I said if he dies then I will be happy so if anything happens to him then everything is my fault  
Praduyman - If anyone else was on your place then they would do the same thing so please don't feel guilty like this  
Christian - Your father is right Diya! So please come and see him  
Diya - 🆗ay!  
Christian - Mom, you also come and see him please  
They went into Jai's ward. In Jai's ward, they see Jai and cry. Grace sit on the chair 💺 and see Jai with a weak smile. Jai was on life support and there was a oxygen mask on him so that he could breathe. There was bandage all over his body. Diya hugs Abhijeet and cry 😢 😭, Abhijeet say  
Abhijeet - Nothing would ever happen to him. Be strong for him.  
Priya and Nisha was afraid of seeing Jai like this, Daya see this and say  
Daya - Tarika and Shreya, both of you take the girls 👭 to the room  
Tarika and Shreya takes Priya and Nisha and go to the hotel 🏩 room. In the hospital 🏥, in Jai's ward, Grace was reading his reports. Christian was sitting on the sofa and Ana was laying on his lap and Christian say  
Christian - Ana, you go to the hotel 🏩 room with Diya  
Ana - I am fine like this  
Grace - Ana, Christian is right, you and Diya go to hotel 🏩 room and take rest.  
Diya - I am not going anywhere  
Praduyman - Diya try to understand the situation so listen to Grace and you go to the hotel 🏩 room so that you take rest and take care of Priya and Nisha  
Diya - 🆗!  
Praduyman - Sachin and Rajat take them to hotel 🏩 and you guys also stay there  
Rajat and Sachin - 🆗 sir!  
They take Diya and Ana to the hotel 🏩. In Jai's ward, Grace say  
Grace - Christian call your father and say him to come here immediately with **Mia** and **Elliot**.  
Christian - 🆗  
Christian calls his father and his elder brother and told them to come to Goa immediately. Christian call his bodyguard and ask him to clean up his house and get some toys and get **Mrs. Jones** to the Goa house 🏡! Praduyman call headquarters and give them details about the mission and Jai's conditions. Daya send a email 📧 to headquarters. Grace ask  
Grace - How Jai got this much wounds?  
Praduyman - Jai was here for a mission and a family vacation but mostly he came here for the mission  
Christian - Mom, I have told **Taylor** to clean up the house 🏡 and keep Mrs. Jones in the house 🏡 so what should I do now? I have told Taylor to buy toys and good clothes for Jai  
Grace - Good job my boy. Tomorrow after operation immediately we are taking Jai to our house 🏡 and I will arrange a special doctor and nurse for Jai.  
Praduyman - Why are you taking this much trouble when we are here for Jai  
Grace - No troubles for a mother to take care of her children. Hardly we meet Jai so I want to be with him as much as possible. Christian say Taylor to shift everyone to our house 🏡  
Christian - 🆗 mom!  
Christian calls Taylor and gives him instructions and Freddy calls Tarika and say her everything about the shift so that they can be prepared. In the hotel 🏩 room, kids were sleeping in their room and rest were having tea 🍵. Ana see Diya and say  
Ana - Diya please stop feeling guilty. It was not your fault that you talked to him like that, if I was in your place then I would do the same thing.  
Diya - 🆗  
After 🔟 minutes later, Diya ask  
Diya - How many months are you pregnant now?  
Ana - Two ✌ months now. I don't know how am I going to handle this baby 👶  
Tarika - Why? You look like you are not ready for this yet  
Ana - Yes! This is unexpected for me and Christian. Diya, how was your both pregnancy?  
Diya - Regular like all. I was very much nervous when I was about to have Nisha because I was not really ready for it but when time goes on, we'll be ready for anything.  
Ana - Tarika what about you?  
Tarika - Excited but nervous  
Ana - Shreya you?  
Shreya - I already had a big baby who is my husband and I was nervous that how would I take care of two ✌ babies at the same time. Even now too Daya is a baby  
Everyone laughs. Ana ask  
Ana - What about you boys?  
Rajat and Sachin - Not ready to be a parent right now  
Tarika - Why do you say that you are not really ready for this baby 👶? (seeing Ana)  
Ana - Christian is not ready to be a father right now. We are not ready to settle down right now. I accidentally missed my non pregnancy shot 💉on my honeymoon and now we're having this surprising baby 👶  
Shreya - How many months of your wedding?  
Ana - Four months. When did you both got pregnant? (seeing duo's wife)  
Duo's wife - One year later  
Ana - Diya you?  
Diya - A year later after my marriage.  
Tarika - How did you come to know Jai? (seeing Ana)  
Ana - Jai and Christian working together so I interviewed both of them at the same time. I feel in love with Jai, when I tell him my feelings for him, he immediately said that he was not the right person for me and he said me about his real job and he said me that Christian is the best guy for me and Jai even said that he was loving Diya more than his own life.  
Shreya - What do you mean by you interviewed Jai sir? Christian is a business man 👨 and Jai sir is a CID Senior Inspector. Where did you interview them?  
Ana - Seattle! Jai is a great business man 👨 too and Grey industry belongs to Jai and Christian but mostly Jai because he started it when he was 18 years old and Christian joined him when he was 18 years old.  
Sachin - That means Jai sir is onwer of a million dollars business. A day he is earning more than his own salary. (surprised and shocked 😲)  
Rajat - That means he must have lots of money 💵 in his bank 🏦 account  
Ana - No! He spends most of his money 💵 on poor people, good quality food 🍲, experienced and honest doctors, chefs and cops 👮 and orphanage kids all over the world 🌍  
Rajat - What does he do with the doctors, chefs and cops 👮?  
Ana - Diseases, chefs for good food 🍲 to feed everyone, teachers for kids and everyone and cops 👮 for not hurting any poor people and orphanage kids. Jai monthly send three trunks 🚛 full of water, food 🍲 and medicines. Cops 👮, chefs, teachers and doctors family members are living with them. Jai gives them a monthly salary. Yearly whenever Jai goes to them and stay there as much as possible and eat and drinks with them. Whenever he comes to the business, he mostly stay with the workers section and eat and drinks with them and even work with them  
Tarika - None of us know about him properly.  
Shreya - If my father-in-law, Daya and Abhijeet brother listens about this then they would surely faint or won't believe it  
Diya - I can't believe that Jai is hiding this much big secret from us  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Diya the door 🚪 and get confused 😕 to see a man 👨 wearing a suit and Diya ask  
Diya - Yes, how may I help you?  
 **Suit man** \- Is this **Mr. Jai Shetty's** room?  
Diya - Yes! May I know who you are?  
Suddenly Ana comes from behind and say  
Ana - Taylor what brings you here? Is Jai 🆗?  
 **Taylor** \- Jai sir is fine but still in same condition. Mr. Grey said that I have to take you all to the big house 🏡!  
Ana - Okay!  
Diya - Where do we have to go now?  
Ana - To the family house 🏡! Looks like the Christian's family is going to come here very much soon.  
Diya - 🆗, I will pay the bill for the hotel 🏩 and meet you in your family house  
Taylor - No worries about that ma'am because I have payed everything. You all please get ready so that we can leave to the house 🏡  
Diya - 🆗ay!  
Everyone got ready and they packed their stuffs and they take the sleeping 😴 kids and they went out of the room and Ana gives the room keys to Taylor and they went to big car and they sit in the car and Taylor sit on the driver seat and he see back and say  
Taylor - Just relax and enjoy the ride and don't think too much about anything  
Everyone smile and Taylor starts the car and drives to Grey family house 🏡. After 40 minutes later, they reached the Grey family house 🏡. They got down and Diya, Danny, duo's wife, Sachin and Rajat were shocked 😲 to see the house 🏡 because the house 🏡 was bigger than other houses, and the house 🏡 had a big garden and a big swimming pool! Taylor takes all the bags and suitcases 💼. Ana say  
Ana - Come on let's go in  
They went the house 🏡. Taylor went to their rooms and keep their stuffs. Diya, duo's wives, Rajat and Sachin were shocked 😲 to see a big family CID family photo on the wall and beside that photo was Christian's wedding family photo and beside that was a Grey kids photo and in the photo, Christian, Elliot and Mia were sitting on a sofa and Jai was standing by keeping his hands 👐 on the sofa and he was smiling 😀! They went to hall and see big sofa and couches, there was a big screen TV, there was a table in middle of the big sofa and couches. A 40 year old lady entered the room and say  
 **Lady** \- Welcome to the **Grey house 🏡** and good afternoon. **Mrs. Grey** , can I make lunch for everyone? (smiling)  
Ana - Yes! What is for lunch Mrs. Jones? (smiling 😀)  
 **Mrs. Jones** \- Noodles 🍜 with meat balls, fresh tomatoe 🍅 juice and vegetables salad (smiling)  
Ana - Can't we skip the salad today? (make face)  
Mrs. Jones - Sorry Mrs. Grey, I can't go against Mr. Jai Shetty's orders  
Ana - What order? (confused 😕)  
Mrs. Jones - That I have cook you only healthy and fresh foods and it should be homemade and he even said that you have to have it even if you like it or not because it for the baby 👶 not you.  
Ana - Fine, I will have the salad. Please call me Ana  
Mrs. Jones - I am comfortable with Mrs. Grey and can I ask you something? (hesitate)  
Ana - Ask!  
Mrs. Jones - How is Mr. Shetty? (worried + concerned)  
Ana - Not too much improvement. By tomorrow, he may be home 🏡  
Mrs. Jones - 🆗! After lunch, I will set **Mr. Shetty's** room and I have set everything in the house 🏡 with children proof so that the kids may not get hurt  
Ana - Okay! We will get fresh up and Mrs. Jones, I insist that you please call me with my name  
Mrs. Jones - Okay!  
Mrs. Jones went to kitchen to do her work. Ana say  
Ana - Jai, I am totally going to kill you when you come home 🏡. Always control freak just like his brother. More than me, you worry about the baby 👶... I am very much lucky 🍀 to have you in my life. Now what am I supposed to do now? Yes get fresh up.  
Ana see Diya, duo's wives, Danny, Rajat and Sachin and say  
Ana - I will show your rooms  
Ana show their rooms and went to her room. In Diya's and Duo's wife rooms, they put the kids on separate beds and put a blanket on them. Everyone got fresh up and went to have lunch. On the dining table, Mrs. Jones was serving everyone and say

Mrs. Jones - I will go and clean Mr. Shetty's room. Diya, Tarika and Shreya please do call me when the kids wake up so that I can make them, their lunch.  
Duo's wife and Diya - 🆗!  
Mrs. Jones went to Jai's room to clean. After an hour later, the kids wake up and see their surroundings and get confused 😕 because they know that they were not in their hotel 🏩 room. Their mom came to them and they ask  
 **Satam kids** \- Where are we?  
Duo's wife and Diya - In Grey family house 🏡  
In Diya's room, Priya ask  
Priya - Maa, how is papa?  
Diya - Still the same! Are you both hungry?  
Nisha and Priya - Yes!  
Diya fresh them up and went to kitchen and see Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Jones see her and ask  
Mrs. Jones - Shall I make lunch for them?  
Diya - Yes!  
Mrs. Jones makes lunch for the kids and while the kids were having their lunch, there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Ana opens the door 🚪 and see the rest of the Grey family and her best friend **Kate** and there was a girl with them whom she did not know was with them and they come in. They got fresh up and Mrs. Jones served them lunch. Ana see and ask  
Ana - **Patrick** , how was your last case?  
 **Patrick** \- Good! Any improvement in him?  
Ana - Nothing yet! He's on a life support and he can't breathe on his own  
Patrick - Okay! Mrs. Jones, keep lots of books 📚 📗📘📙📕📒 in Jai's room so that he will be quiet in the house 🏡 or else he would not care about himself and care for others. There shouldn't be any of his case files. I want him to be 🆓 from everything as much as possible  
Mrs. Jones - 🆗 Mr. Grey!  
Patrick - I am done with my lunch so I will leave for the hospital 🏥 so that I can see my elder son. I will send rest to home 🏡  
Patrick leaves for the hospital 🏥 and Ana see Elliot and Elliot say  
 **Elliot** \- Dad is very much possessive in Jai's matters. Where is Christian?  
Ana - In the hospital 🏥!  
 **Mia** \- Elliot, **Jai Jai** will be alright, right? (scared)  
Elliot - Yes Mia, he is a great fighter so don't worry about anything.  
Ana - How was your trip to Florida Mia?  
Mia - Great! I have bought lots of gifts for everyone but mostly for Jai Jai (childish)  
 **Kate** \- Surely he will love it  
Elliot - How did this happen to Jai?  
They sit on the sofa and couches and Ana told them everything. Ana see the 🆕 girl and ask  
Ana - May I know, who are you?  
 **🆕 girl 👧** \- I am **Destiny Hope** but call me **Destiny**  
Ana - Glad to meet you. What brings you here?  
 **Destiny** \- I am here to marry Jai  
Ana - What? (shocked 😲)  
Destiny - Yes, I am going to marry Jai very much soon (proud)  
Ana see Diya, Nisha and Priya and feel bad for her and her daughters and see Destiny and ask  
Ana - Can you live in India with him?  
Destiny - No way! After marriage, Jai is totally stay with us and I don't want to put him in any danger. I don't want him to see his ex-girlfriend.  
Ana - Do you eat Indian food 🍲 because Jai mostly eat Indian food  
Destiny - No!  
Ana - What do you do for living?  
Destiny - Nothing! I don't need to do anything because I have servants to do it then why should I do it  
Mia - My brother does his own work by himself and he always taught us to do our works ourselves so that we won't be able to depend on others  
Destiny - I don't depend on others. I pay them for their work. Money 💵 can buy anything from anyone  
Diya - Money 💵 can't buy love and trust  
Destiny - Who are you? What are you doing in Jai's house 🏡?  
Diya - Jai's best friend! Diya Satam, Jai works under my father. I am very long girlfriend for Jai!  
Destiny - Like I care about it! I will go and take my bubble bath 🛀 so that I can be fresh for Jai  
Diya - I heard that you divorced your 3rd husband  
Destiny - None of your business (angry 😡)  
Diya - It is because I care about Jai  
Destiny - Jai has to be happy that a rich girl is ready to marry a orphan like him  
Aditya and Dhruv - Mind your language, don't you dare say Jai is a orphan because he has a big family (angry 😡)  
Destiny - Didn't you parents teach you manners and how to talk to elders  
Aditya - We know how to take to people and we know how to respect our elders but we won't people who is insulting our Jai (teasing)  
Destiny - Let your dad come here then see what will happen to you  
Aditya - I don't scare for your threatening and if I say Jai what you did to me then he won't marry you or see you or keep you in this house 🏡 so think about it and talk to us because we cops 👮 believe each other not strangers like you  
Destiny got very much angry 😡 and went to her room. Dhruv say  
Dhruv - She will surely ruin our Jai's life fully and forever. She is marrying him only for money 💵  
Aditya and Nisha - That won't happen until I am here  
Priya - I don't want my papa to be someone else's husband  
Nisha - That won't happen... She doesn't know us properly yet but for that we need Jai so let him get well soon then we will take care of her and her attitude and her arrogance  
Danny - No one can take our Jai from us not even God! Not even God can separate Diya and Jai becoming together so don't worry  
Diya - Leave this topic right now, let us talk about something else.  
Everyone started to talk about random things. In the hospital 🏥, Patrick went to Jai's ward, in Jai's ward, Duo were talking on the phone 📱, old duo was sitting on sofa and continually seeing Jai and thinking about their past life with Jai, Grace was sitting beside Jai and she was holding his hand ✋ and talking to him, Christian was working on his phone 📱, Vivek and Tasha were standing near the window and looking outside and Freddy and Manisha was continually praying 🙏 to God. Patrick stand beside his wife and holding Jai and Grace's hand ✋ and Grace see him with tears and Patrick say  
Patrick - I won't let anything happen to him. He is our first son, he is our elder son, it's true that we did not adopt him but for the world 🌍, Jai is our son just like Elliot, Christian and Mia! I know that you are worried about his operation but you see that tomorrow first thing when he opens his eyes 👀 and ask I want to see my **Dr. Grace Patrick Grey** , my mom and he will hug you like he always does  
Grace - I can't afford to lose him (hugs her husband)  
Patrick see Jai and see Christian and say  
Patrick - Christian take everyone to home 🏡  
Praduyman - I am staying here for my son and my bravest officer 👮 of the team!  
Salunke - I am staying here too  
Freddy and Manisha - We are not going anywhere until Jai opens his eyes!  
Vivek and Tasha - We want to stay here too  
Duo - We won't leave Jai until we see him alright  
Christina - Dad, he is my brother and my best friend so please forgive me  
Grace - Christian, you go home because Ana needs you right now.  
Praduyman - Tasha, Vivek, Daya and Abhijeet go home 🏡 immediately because I don't want you all staying here and it's my order  
Tasha, Abhijeet and Daya - Okay!  
Vivek - I and Pankaj will stay here for Freddy sir and Manisha ma'am and if you need to buy anything then I will buy it sir  
Praduyman - 🆗!  
Duo, Tasha and Christian went to Grey house 🏡! In the Grey house 🏡, Diya was alone in her room and she was sitting on the bed and seeing a album which she was having only Jai's photos. Diya was crying 😢 and she hugs the album and cry 😢 😭... In the hall, Mrs. Jones opens the door 🚪 and see Christian, duo and Tasha. They enter the house 🏡, and duo's sons went to their father and hug them and ask  
Duo's son - How is Jai?  
Duo - Same!  
Dhruv - When we could see him?  
Daya - Tomorrow before operation  
Aditya - What is the timing of operation?  
Abhijeet - 🔟am 🕙! Where's your maa and Diya?  
Aditya - Maa is with Ana aunty and chote maa is in her room  
Daya - Nisha and Priya?  
Dhruv - Playing with Danny in his room  
Daya - I will check on Diya  
Daya went to Diya's room and see her crying 😢 😭 and he sit beside her and hugs her and say  
Daya - He will be fine  
Diya - I don't want to lose him by any chance  
Daya - We won't lose him. I get changed and we'll meet at hall  
Diya - 🆗!  
Daya wipes her tears and kiss on her forehead and went to his room. After 20 minutes later, everyone meet on the hall and Mrs. Jones serve everyone their drinks and small snacks and they were talking. Taylor entered the house 🏡 and he was going to Jai's room with books 📚 and Destiny ask  
Destiny - Taylor, what books 📚 are that and for whom?  
Taylor - Mr. Shetty and it's crime, mystery, murder and suspense books 📚  
Destiny - No, from now on Jai shouldn't read this books 📚!  
Taylor - Sorry **Miss. Hope** but I can't go against Mr. Shetty and Mr. Grey orders and Mr. Shetty hates if someone tells him what to do and what not to do!  
Destiny - I am going to be Jai's wife  
Taylor - I know that but I can't do anything against my boss  
Taylor went to Jai's room and set everything and check everything and lock Jai's room came to hall and Taylor say  
Taylor - Mr. Grey, I have set the room and here's the room key of the room  
Christian - Good! Tomorrow morning I need you full time so that we can bring Jai home safely!  
Taylor - Yes sir!  
Taylor went off. Destiny say  
Destiny - Christian, you are very much lucky 🍀 to have Jai as your big brother  
Christian - I know that! Kids go to play room and play  
Kids went to the play room. In the hall, Christian say  
Christian - Destiny, I reminded you to stay the fuck out of Jai's life and you are not married to him yet so don't you dare damn fucking order anyone in this house 🏡  
Destiny - Soon I will his wife  
Christian - Not until he is married to you! (angry 😡)  
Mrs. Jones came to hall and say  
Mrs. Jones - Mr. Grey the dinner is ready (politely)  
Christian - We are coming!  
Shreya - I will get the kids  
Shreya went to play room. After 🔟 minutes, they came to dining room and set on their chairs 💺! Destiny say  
Destiny - Serve my dinner in my room  
Christian - If you want to have your dinner then have it her or else sleep 😴 hungry. One day if you didn't eat, you won't die. Jai has mostly slept hungry so I hope you understand me so eat here or sleep 😴 hungry! (teasing)  
Destiny sits on her chair 💺 and eats her dinner. Ana, Mia and Elliot was happy that Christian was giving Destiny hard time. After dinner everyone went to their rooms. In Dareya room, Daya ended the call and Shreya ask  
Shreya - Any improvement?  
Daya - No! The blood cloth is pressing his brain badly  
Shreya - I can't believe that Jai is like this and none of us can do anything for him  
Daya - Let's hope everything goes well tomorrow  
Dareya went to sleep 😴. The next day, everyone was in hospital 🏥 and everyone was waiting outside the operation room. Freddy, Manisha and Danny were standing in front of God and they were praying 🙏 for Jai! The operation door 🚪 open and nurse came and Grace ask  
Grace - How is Jai?  
 **Nurse** \- Operation is still going on and we need more blood so I am going to blood bank  
Nurse went off. After 🔟 minutes, the nurse went in the operation room. After few hours later, a nurse came to Grace and said something to her and Grace ask  
Grace - How can you guys be so much careless?  
Nurse - Sorry ma'am  
Grace - Put your sorry in trash bin. Did you check other hospitals and blood banks?  
Nurse - Yes! None is having his blood.  
Grace - I will try my level best to get his blood soon  
Grace calls all the small to big blood banks and hospitals but there was no luck 🍀. Patrick see his wife and ask  
Patrick - What happened?  
Grace - In any blood banks and hospitals, no one is having **Jai's B- negative blood**. Already Jai's blood is very much rare to get! Patrick ask  
Patrick any luck 🍀?  
Grace - No! I told you Jai's blood is very much rare and you can't get it that easily  
Grace got an idea 💡 and told a nurse to get everyone's blood and test the blood immediately. Nurses take everyone's blood and tested it. After 20 minutes later, the nurse came to Grace and say  
Nurse - In here two ✌ people are matching Jai's blood  
Grace - Who?  
Nurse - **Diya** and **Destiny**!  
Grace see them and say  
Grace - Please I beg 🙏 you both to see save my son's life. I don't want to lose him this much soon! (begging)  
Destiny - I won't give my blood to him because my blood is very much rare and what if something happens to me and if something happens to Jai then you all would blame me for his death!  
Diya - I will give my blood  
Nurse takes Diya to a room and takes her blood and immediately went into the operation room. Grace and Praduyman enter the room where Diya was and Grace say  
Grace - Thank you for giving blood for Jai or else today I would have lost him forever  
Diya - Please don't say anything like that please!  
Grace see Praduyman and say  
Grace - I am very much so sorry 🙏 that I did not ask you anything and did this  
Praduyman - Please don't say anything like this. Jai always gives blood to Diya even if it is even dangerous for him and his life! So this is nothing in front of what Jai did for me and my family.  
After two ✌ hours later, doctors came out of the operation room and Grace ask  
Grace - Alex, how is my son?  
Alex didn't say anything and he takes them to a room and saw Jai. Everyone starts to cry 😢 😭 except for Destiny and Grace say  
Grace - **No, this is not happening... Nnnnooo!** (crying 😢😭)  
Grace faint and immediately Patrick holds her and cry 😢 😭!

 **X-X-X-X  
**

 **What happened to Jai? Is Jai alive or death? Why Grace faint? Why everyone was crying 😢 😭 after seeing Jai? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes, typing errors and I will post the next as soon as possible!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The Grey family and CID team were crying 😢 😭 very much badly! Patrick makes his wife to lay on the couch and he sits on the floor and caring her hair. After 🔟 minutes later, Grace wake up and see her husband and ask

Grace - Please tell me, I'm dreaming... Please say it's not true

Patrick - It's sadly 😔 true!

Grace sits on the couch and crying 😢 😭 and say

Grace - No, this can't be true! My baby is not gone from me... **My Jai baby didn't die**... He can't die (crying 😢 😭)

Patrick hugs her and see Jai and cry 😢 😭. Praduyman went to Jai's bed and see him. Jai was having a pale and innocent smile 😊, the smile which he saw when he saw Jai for first time and when they bought Jai to hospital 🏥! Nisha and Priya hugs their elder brothers tightly and crying 😢 😭. Diya came out of the room and she sits on bench and cry 😢 😭, duo and their wife sit beside her and crying 😢 😭. Christian and Ana sit beside Grace and they were seeing Jai and crying 😢 😭. Salunke stand beside his friend and hold Jai's hand ✋ and see Jai with weak smile. Freddy sit on the ground beside the bed and holds Jai's hand ✋, Manisha and Danny were sitting on chairs 💺 and silently cry 😢. Rest of the CID team were crying 😢 😭. Everyone was lost in the past times when they were with Jai! Destiny sits on couch and she was messaging and playing games on the phone 📱. After 🔟 minutes later, Diya sits on the bed and holding Jai's hand ✋ and silently crying 😢. Destiny see Diya and got an idea 💡. Destiny see everyone and see everyone was lost in Jai's death. After 🔟 minutes later, Diya sits on the bed and holds Jai's hand ✋ and silently crying 😢. Destiny came to Diya and say

Destiny - You killed my future husband

Everyone see Destiny and Diya and Diya say

Diya - What?

Destiny - You killed him by giving him your blood

Diya - You were not giving him the blood so I gave him because he wanted the blood immediately on that time

Destiny - I was scared to him blood because I did not want anything to happen to him because of my blood

Diya - Then be quiet and leave us all alone!

Destiny - Why did you kill him by giving him your blood?

Diya - 1st. Jai has been saving my life for a long time, 2nd. He have been giving me blood whenever I wanted it and he never cared about himself and his life, 3rd. He's my first one and only best friend I have ever met and I have ever truly trusted him and his friendship and last but not least, 4th. Jai has been a great part of families and he is best friend and father for the CID family. Now I have answered all of your questions so please leave us alone.

Destiny - For me, you killed my Jai

Christian - Shut up your mouth 👄 and get the hell of here! (angry 😡)

Grace - Christian, please let it go. Destiny please don't make a scene. I just lost my elder son Jai! I can't bear his lose already and on top of that please don't you blame Diya for trying to saving a life and that life is our son so please I beg you to don't make a scene of Jai's death!

Destiny - But Grace... (got cut by Patrick)

Patrick - Please Destiny, we have lost our elder son and they have lost their Senior Inspector and a family member so please don't make scenes.

Destiny - 🆗!

Destiny sit on couch and ask

Destiny - What are we going to do now, my meaning is don't you guys to do the last thing you should be doing now

Grace - No! ACP Praduyman is taking care of everything all by himself and we are just going to stay there if they need us for any help.

Destiny - He is your son and you can't do anything like that to him

Grace - Don't teach me what should I do and what I shouldn't be do. I am just fulfilling my son's last wish for him. Jai's last wish is that his body should be burnt not buried and all his last things should be done by CID team!

Destiny - Then what would you say to the press and media?

Patrick - Jai died in his work!

They sit quietly and they were lost in their past.

( **Sorry 🙏 to disturbing while you guys reading. Need to say important note 📝!**

 **Important note 📝 - I am going to keep a little bit of flashbacks so have fun reading**

 **Enjoy the rest of story now)**

They Grey family see Jai and weakly smile and they go into their flashbacks

 **(Grey family flashbacks) (Christian, Mia and Elliot flashback) (Flashback start)**

Elliot and Christian were lost in Mumbai and they did not understand the language people were talking to them. They sit on bench in a big park. A 🔟 year old boy 👦 was seeing them for a while. He can feel their fear, aloneness and lost from their family. The 🔟 went to Christian and Elliot and he sit on his knees and ask

 **🔟 year old boy 👦** \- Are you both lost? (caring and soft)

Elliot - Yes! Who are you?

🔟 year old boy 👦 - **Jai**... **Jaianand Shetty but you can call me Jai**! Don't you know Hindi to talk?

Elliot - No! We're here for a vacation

Jai - Okay! Do you want to drink or eat?

Elliot see Christian and Christian node no and Elliot see Jai and say

Elliot - Yes!

Christian hit his hand ✋ on his head and looking dissappointed at his elder brother. Jai see them and smile and say

Jai - Come on with me

They went to a stall on the beach and Jai bought them pani puri and lassi and then they went to park again and sit on bench. Jai ask

Jai - What is your both names?

Elliot - I am Elliot and this is Christian. Thanks for buying yummy 😋 food. Actually we were hungry and didn't know what to do

Jai - It's 🆗! So where did you miss your parents?

Elliot - Correctly don't know!

Jai - Okay! Come on lets find your family before it gets dark

They went to near park places and some small restaurants and motels but they had no luck 🍀! Jai ask

Jai - Do you know the hotel 🏩 name? (seeing Elliot)

Elliot - No! (sadly 😔)

Jai - Do you remember how the looks?

Elliot - Yes but clearly

Jai - It's 🆗ay! Let us check with hotels now. You both can walk 🚶 right?

Elliot - Yes!

Jai - Let's go then

They checked all the hotels nearby the park and the street and they see a hotel 🏩 and Jai ask

Jai - Is this the hotel 🏩, **The Royal Family** hotel 🏩

Elliot - Looks like the same place

Jai - Then let us check it out

They went in and Jai ask some informations and gave them a small note 📝 to them and Jai say

Jai - Let's go because it is going get dark and I have to go to my orphanage or my caretaker will get in trouble

They went to orphanage and Jai got lots of scolding from the owner of the orphanage and the caretaker of him. Jai explained everything and Jai take Elliot and Christian to his room and make them to sit on the bed and Jai sit on his knees and say

Jai - You can stay here until your parents come here to get you and I am going to get fresh up so make yourselves comfortable here

Elliot - 🆗!

Jai - Good!

Jai went to his bathroom and get fresh up. 🔟 minutes later, Jai came out of the bathroom and see Christian was sitting on his bed and drawing on his drawing book and Elliot was sitting on his study table and reading his story book 📒. Jai smile 😊 and takes his school bag 🎒 and takes his school homework books 📚 and sit on the floor and do his homeworks quietly! 20 minutes later, Jai finished his homeworks and starts to read his school studies! After an hour later, Jai's caretaker came in his room with food 🍲 and they had dinner with little bit of chilling chats and then they play puzzles and catch the ball. At 11pm 🕚, there was a knock on the door 🚪 and owner of the orphanage, father John, enter the room with two ✌ people and a little girl 👧! Father John say

Father John - Jai my boy, this is Elliot and Christian's parents and their younger sister and they are here to take their kids

Jai - 🆗!

Jai see Elliot and Christian and say

Jai - I was very much glad to meet you and know you. Time for you to go with your parents and next time always stay with your family because family is very much precious to have and you both are very much lucky 🍀 to have a parents like this!

Christian - Thanks for helping us

Jai - You even talk? (surprise and shocked 😲)

Christian - Yes! Why do you ask?

Jai - I thought that you don't talk

Grace - He doesn't talk to people until he knows them well

Jai - 🆗!

Mia - Mom can we be here for few more minutes please

Grace - 🆗!

Jai, Mia, Christian and Elliot went to the playground and play. Grace and Patrick was seeing happiness in their kids and Grace say

Grace - Patrick, I want to adopt him. I want him in our kids happiness

Patrick - 🆗ay, we will adopt him as our son

Grace and Patrick went to Father John's cabin. In Father John's cabin, Mr and Mrs Grey were sitting on chairs 💺 and Father John ask

Father John - How can I help you?

Patrick - We want to adopt a child from here

Father John can understand that they were talking about Jai! Father John ask

Father John - Is it Jai?

Patrick - Yes, we want to adopt him

Father John - I'm so sorry but I can't give Jai to anyone

Grace - Why? Is Jai adopted by someone else?

Father John - No! Jai won't accept anyone as his parents. If I say him you guys want to adopt him then he will immediately reject it

Grace - Why?

Father John - Jai had a horrible experience with three family that he hates if someone adopt him and he has a fear they would do the same so I have to talk to him and then only I could take a decision about his adoption because I am worried that he should not go in wrong hands again. Jai is my best friend and son more than like my son!

Patrick - What happened with his last three family who adopted Jai?

Father John - They are in jail now!

Grace - Why have you kept a caretaker only for Jai?

Father John - For his health

Patrick - What happened to him?

Father John - After his last parents which was 2 ✌ years ago, Jai had critical issues of health so I kept **Miss. Nancy** as his caretaker

Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and see Nancy the caretaker of Jai and Father John ask

Father John - Anything problem?

 **Nancy** \- No but Jai is missing his bedtime and tomorrow he has to go to school

Father John - Let him play for a while and sleep. Nancy keep an eye on him

Nancy - 🆗ay!

Nancy went off and Patrick ask

Patrick - Why all Jai's adoptive parents are in the jail?

Father John told them everything and Patrick and Grace was shocked 😲 to hear about Jai's past life and Father John say

Father John - Last time, we almost lost him! After this all, I thought that until Jai's wish I would not give him to adoption.

Suddenly the door 🚪 open and they were shocked 😲 to see Jai standing and Jai say

Jai - Father John, I need some time to think about this adoption

Patrick - You heard everything?

Jai - Not everything!

Grace came to Jai and sit on her knees and say

Grace - Take your time and we will wait until you say your answer

Jai - 🆗 and good night 🌃 and sweet dreams everyone

Father John, Patrick and Grace - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Jai went to his room and sleep 💤 with Mia, Christian and Elliot! After an hour of talking, Grace say

Grace - I will get the kids

Father John, Grace and Patrick went to Jai's room. In Jai's room, they enter the room and smile 😊! They see that, Jai was having Mia on his chest and Elliot and Christian were sleeping 💤 holding Jai's hand ✋ and t-shirt 👕. Grace carefully takes Mia from Jai and Patrick takes the boys 👦 and they kiss on Jai's head and Jai smile 😊 in his sleep 💤 and they went to hotel 🏩! The next evening, Jai went to the hotel 🏩 with his caretaker and they went to Grey's room. In Grey's room, Jai was sitting on a chair 💺 and Jai was having Mia and Christian on his lap and say

Jai - I have taken a decision but I have some conditions and if you accept for it then I will tell Father John

Patrick - What is your conditions?

Jai - I won't be with you all the time because I want to stay here fully. I have to finish my school 🏫 here because I am doing my school 🏫 in scholarship!

Grace - How did you get your scholarship? (surprise 😲)

Jai - Interschool 🏫 competition!

Grace - Great!

Patrick - Anything else?

Jai - I will do whatever is right only and you won't stop me from my dreams

Mia - What is your dream?

Jai - To be a CID cop 👮! (proudly)

Grace - Waiting to see you as CID cop 👮

Patrick - Anything else?

Jai - No! You can think and take your decision and call Father John and tell him

Elliot - What decision?

Patrick - You will see that very much soon my son

Jai - 🆗, I will leave now because I have lots of homework to do so bye 👋 and take care of yourself and others too!

Jai and Nancy went to the orphanage again. The next day, the Grey family, Jai and Nancy was in Father John's cabin. Father John ask

Father John - Say whatever you want to say

Patrick - I accept with all the conditions and Elliot, Christian and Mia also want Jai as their elder brother so I and my family want to adopt Jai as my son!

Father John - Jai?

Jai - I accept them as my parents and my family (smiling 😊)

Father John - Great! Here are the adoption papers 📄

Patrick and Grace sign the adoption papers 📄 and since that day Jai was a part of Grey family

 **(Flashback end)**

Pradyuman, Freddy and Salunke were standing beside the bed and see Jai with a sad smile and they remember their first time they meet Jai

 **(Flashback start)**

ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunke were busy with a case file 📂 and suddenly there was knock on the door 🚪 and ACP Pradyuman said to come in and ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunke see a very much young boy 👦, who was in his 20 years old and Pradyuman ask

ACP Pradyuman - Yes, who you are?

 **20 years old boy 👦** - **Sub-Inpector Jai reporting on the duty sir!**

ACP Pradyuman - Welcome to CID Mumbai and welcome to my team!

Jai - Thank you sir

ACP Pradyuman - Come on let me introduce you to my team

ACP Pradyuman introduced everyone to Jai! 🔟 minutes later, the beauro telephone rings and Freddy attend the call 📞 and after the phone call, Freddy say

Freddy - 🆕 case sir

Suddenly the telephone rings again and again and again and after the last call, Freddy say

Freddy - Sir, we got three more cases total four cases!

Everyone laughed 😄 at Freddy and then they got into their work. At 🔟pm 🕙, they all returned to beauro and they were very much tired and happy 😃 that all the four cases were finished. ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - Wonderful job Jai. I can't believe that you handle all the four cases all by yourself and great ideas 💡 to catch up with criminals!

Freddy - Jai, I loved the way you break doors 🚪 by your leg

Jai - Thank you sir (smiling 😊)

Dr. Salunke - Boss, is very much good in forensic lab and the way he was handling the dangerous chemicals

Freddy - I loved the way you were handling the kids

ACP Pradyuman - How do you know this much knowledge about chemicals?

Jai - My mom is a doctor and dad is a lawyer and I keep reading 📖 all types of books 📚

ACP Pradyuman - In your CID personal statement your a orphan

Jai - I wrote like that because I don't want my family to get into any of troubles and problems because of me!

Dr. Salunke - How many books 📚 a day?

Jai - Mood and 🆓 time

Freddy - Jai do you have any siblings?

Jai - Yes! I have three siblings. Two ✌ younger brothers and one younger sister

ACP Pradyuman - 🆗 let us all go to our home 🏡 now

CID team - 🆗ay sir!

They all went to their house 🏡! That night 🌃 Jai made some research on CID and CID team, Jai read everything about everyone and then he goes to his room and sleep 💤 peacefully and relaxing!

 **(Flashback end)**

Everyone had a sad smile remember,! ering a moment about Jai! The CID team and the Grey family smile 😊!

 **(Flashback start)**

The CID team has been a vacation for themselves, they were very much happy 😃 😁 and enjoying the time. Jai was continually working on his computer 💻 or his mobile phone 📱. One morning, everyone was haveing their early morning tea 🍵. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai returned from his jogging. After 20 minutes later, Jai came to hall and have his tea 🍵 with everyone. After an hour later, Jai phone 📱 rings and Jai attendees the call 📞 while having his breakfast with others. After 5 minutes later, Jai say

Jai - Send me a big car, I will be there ASAP!

Jai call the front desk and said that they were checking out in half an hour. Everyone got ready without a argument or a word. On the hotel 🏩 entrance there was a big car was standing for them and Jai was dressed as a business man. They went to building 🏢 and they see the name **Grey Industry**! They went in the building 🏢 and they went to Jai's room and Jai say

Jai - Make yourself comfortable here and don't worry about anything.

The CID team was shocked to see the view of the city from the window and Jai's room too because Jai's room was big and there was wonderful peaceful painting and some sofas to sit. Jai calls his assistant and she comes in the room. Jai ask

Jai - **Lisa** , where's the file 📁?

Lisa gives the file 📁 to him and say

 **Lisa** \- Sir by tomorrow morning all the problems will be solved

Jai - It should be or else Riya will be fired from here forever and remind her that.

Lisa - Yes sir!

Jai - When is the next meeting which i have to be?

Lisa - The meeting is in 🔟 minutes and i have arranged both the meeting today

Jai - Good! Lisa, this I want them to be completely comfortable here and after the meetings, I will check up on the factory

Lisa - 🆗ay sir!

Jai went to his meeting. The CID team get friendly with Lisa very much soon. Diya ask

Diya - What is the meetings about?

Lisa - Jai sir is buying some companies to save them. I am very much lucky girl that Jai sir is my boss!

Lisa was telling all the stories about Jai as a world's great business man. After 4 hours later, Jai returns to his room and sits on his chair and say

Jai - Lisa, I am leaving now and if you need anything please call me without any hesitation

Lisa - 🆗 sir! (smiling 😊)

The CID team sits in the car and the CID team was seeing Jai relaxing and getting out of hls business man and Jai see them smiling on him and he ask

Jai - Something is on my face?

ACP Pradyuman - No! How do you do this very much easily?

Jai - My business is my passion and CID is my love at first sight and my life! (smiling 😊)

Freddy - Jai, we are hungry

Jai - **Martin** , take us to good restaurant so that we can have our lunch

 **Martin** \- 🆗 sir!

Martin drives the car to the best restaurant and the CID team got down from the car and Jai say

Jai - Join us in 🔟 minutes!

Martin - Yes sir! (smiling 😊)

🔟 minutes later, Martin was sitting opposite to Jai and they were were talking about sports. Jai order the food. While having lunch, Jai say

Jai - Martin eat slowly. No one is going to take your car (teasing)

Everyone laugh 😂 and have their lunch. After desert, Martin say

Martin - Jai sir, I will pay my bill myself

Jai - No need! You go and take care of your car (teasing)

Martin went to his car and Manisha say

Manisha - Bad teasing Jai!

Jai - Martin is working with me for a long time so he knows me very well

Daya - Why do you have bodyguards?

Jai - Dad's order that we have to have bodyguards

Kajal - Sir, will we meet your family?

Jai - I don't know because my family is a very much busy, so if you guys have luck, we can see them! Now let us go

While they were walking🚶 ️ to the car, suddenly a girl on Jai's back and Jai smile 😊 and holds her legs and the girl kiss Jai on his face and the CID team was shocked 😲 to see this. Jai ask

Jai - How did you find me?

 **Girl** \- Your younger sister then I will find you easily and your height is 7.4 so much easier to find you. I love you very much big brother **Jai Jai**! (childish)

Jai - I love you very much too **Mia**!

 **Mia** \- Home 🏡 or hotel 🏨?

Jai - Home 🏡!

Mia - Yyyyaaaayyyy! I love you bro

Jai turn see the confused 😕 CID team and say

Jai - My younger sister Mia... Last child of my family!

Mia - Who are they?

Jai - Mumbai CID team and my family (proudly)

Mia - Welcome to Seattle!

They all sit in the car and everyone was talking. Mia say

Mia - Jai, I have bought lots of gifts for you (excited)

Jai - Waiting to see it (eagerly)

Mia - I hate your CID team

Jai - Mia (angry 😠)

Mia - You were not there for any of our family birthdays and I miss you so much Jai Jai! (sadly ️)

Jai - Mia, I love my work and I love my Mumbai more than here and you know this very much. I do miss you guys but I have to work so that I could survive. I am very much so sorry that I missed everyone's birthdays because of my work. I will surely make it up for you mainly

Mia - Really? (innocent)

Jai - Yes, my baby sis!

Mia - Will you be for there for our parents wedding anniversary?

Jai - I don't know (hesitant)

Mia - Jai Jai, you can't miss their wedding day

Jai - I will try to be there if possible

Mia - No, you have to be there this time (stubbornly)

Jai - Mia, I can't ditch my job!

Mia - You can't ditch our parents (angrily 😠)

Duo and Diya see each other and smile 😊! Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Mia, your brother would be with your family for your your parents wedding anniversary celebration

Mia - Really? (excited)

Jai was showing no to Pradyuman and CID team. Pradyuman see Jai and say

Pradyuman - Yes, your brother will be there because we're going to be there too!

Mia - Really? (excited)

Pradyuman - Yes! (smiling)

Jai hit his head with his hand 🖐️and see Pradyuman in disbelief and disappointment! Jai and Pradyuman had a small argument and Jai be quite when Pradyuman put order to him. After half an hour they reach the Grey family house 🏡! Taylor open the door and they got down and Mia got on top of Jai's back again and they went to entertain of the Grey family house 🏡! Jai rings the door bell like a small kid and Mia and Jai see each other and got naughty plan and say

Mia and Jai - Mom and dad, we need our trick or treat candies 🍭🍬🍫!

Mia got down from Jai and they hide behind the door 🚪 and Jai signal to be quiet to CID team. Grace and Patrick came out of the house 🏡 and see the CID team. Suddenly Jai hugs Grace from back and kiss on her cheeks and say

Jai - I love you very much Grace, I love you more than your husband Patrick!

Patrick see Jai and say

Patrick - She's my wife so please let she go **Mr. Jaianand Chandrashekhar Shetty/Grey**!

Jai - Nope! Thank you for calling me with my full name, Mr. Patrick Grey

Patrick - Where's my daughter Mia?

Mia - Bbbbhhhhoooo

Patrick hugs her and say

Patrick - Nice one Mia! I totally missed you

Jai - Me?

Patrick - Not at all!

Grace - Don't tell lies Patrick. Jai, your dad missed you so much that he doesn't want to tell

Jai - I know that my gf. I really do love to make love with you tonight 🌃

Grace - Then find a girl in your age or let us do it

Jai - No mom... I am not ready for marriage!

Grace - I want to see my grandkids. I want to see you happy

Jai - When I have you then why do I need someone else as my wife. I feel like you have been seeing more hospitals 🏥 than being with your wonderful, sexy and hot husband or are you seeing my Hindi movies?

Grace - I miss you very much Jai!

Jai - I miss you, your husband and your family!

Patrick - Who are this people? (seeing CID team)

Jai - My family! CID team!

Suddenly two ✌️ boys 👨 jump on Jai and say

 **Boys** \- We missed you very much bro!

Jai fell down on the ground in front of CID team and on top of him the two ✌️ boys 👨 fell on Jai! Jai say

Jai - Get up (angrily 😠)

Boys - Why?

Jai - Few weeks ago I got surgery on my back so get up

Grace - **Elliot** and **Christian** get up from Jai

 **Christian** and **Elliot** got up from Jai. Jai got up and see chase his brothers in the garden. Grace say

Grace - You all come in and don't worry about them

Patrick, Mia, Grace and CID team went in the house 🏡 After 🔟 minutes later, trio **Grey brothers** came in the house 🏡 Grace say

Grace - Go to take bath and Jai, I have made your hot tub 🛁 so be very much careful and don't play with water for a long time or else you may get cold

Jai - 🆗ay!

Grey brothers went to their rooms to take shower 🚿 and bath 🛀! In the hall, Mia ask

Mia - Mom when you know Jai Jai is going to play in the water then why do you remind him

Grace - Your brother rarely stay with us so I want to see his childishness!

Mia - What is for dinner?

Grace - Treat for all (smiling 😀)

After 15 minutes later, Elliot and Christian came down and Grace first aid them and say

Grace - You two should be happy That your brother didn't have his gun 🔫 with him

Patrick was talking with the CID team about random things and sports. After 🔟 minutes Grace go to Jai's room and see empty room so she went into the bathroom and see Jai was relaxing playing with water. In the hall, Mia and Elliot were fighting for TV remote but they accidentally turn on the security TV and see everyone's room and everyone see the TV and Diya ask

Diya - Do you have security cameras in the house 🏡?

Patrick - Yes! I can't risk my family so I kept security cameras in all rooms and bathrooms

Freddy - Why bathrooms?

Patrick - When Jai was 13 years old, his parents tried to kidnap him but they didn't succeed because Grace was in his room, since that day we were worried about him.

Manisha - How did they come inside Jai's room?

Patrick - Bathroom!

Mia - Dad, what is mom doing in Jai Jai's room?

Patrick - I don't know, let us see

In Jai's bathroom, Jai notice his mother and ask without seeing her

Jai - What are you doing in my bathroom? Getting bored that your husband is not giving you attention so you came to me (teasing)

Grace - No! I am here to see you

Jai - What is mom?

Grace - Nothing! I am worried about you

Jai - Why?

Grace - Your job! I remember that I said you not to play with water

Jai - I need some alone time

Grace - What is bothering you my baby?

Jai - Nothing, leave the topic

Grace - Need to talk to your dad if it's man talk?

Jai - No! Mom, I am worried about you guys (seeing her)

Grace - Why? (worried)

Jai - I don't want to lose you guys

Grace - Any threatening letters or messages?

Jai - No! I had a very much bad dream last night 🌃

Grace - Don't think about that too much because it was a dream and bad dreams don't come true

Jai - 🆗!

Grace - Got any gf?

Jai - Planning to kicking me out of the house 🏡?

Grace - No! Just need some update of you

Jai - I love a girl but scared to express my feelings for her

Grace - Who is that girl? (curious)

Jai - Indian girl, works with me and our taste are same

Grace - Say her name?

Jai - Not now, you will see her on right time

Grace - Anything else?

Jai - Mom, Mia is going out of her limits?

Grace - What did she do now?

Jai - She wants me to be here for your wedding anniversary celebration and you know, I can't ditch my job. Mom, I don't want to hurt you or dad's feeling. are

Grace - We know that! We know that you passion about your job and we are proud of you. We know that you give your first for people then us!

Jai - What is for dinner?

Grace - You will that all by yourself... Now, how is your back pain?

Jai - 🆗, no need to worry about anything!

Grace - Now, come out soon so that I can clean your wound and check on you and your health

Jai hold her hand and say

Jai - I love you mom

Grace - I love you too

Grace kiss on his forehead and went to his room and set his dress. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai came to his room and got dressed and Grace first aid him and check him and Jai say

Jai - Thanks for accepting for whom I am

Grace - You are my son so don't think too much... Anything your grandparents will be home 🏡 now

Jai - Can't wait to see them. After 6 months, I am going to see them (smiling)

Jai and Grace went to hall and Jai hit his brothers and sister for on the security cameras and listening to his talks. Jai ask

Jai - Anyone needs wine?

Pradyuman - You drink? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Once in a while and with my family only!

Jai prepared drinks and Mia got some snacks and Jai gives the drinks to everyone and say

Jai - Girls, no need to worry because it red wine 🍷 so you can drink it

Mia - My favourite pink wine

Jai - Yeah, good for you because babies have pink wine like you (teasing)

Everyone laugh 😂 and have some drinks with snacks. After 20 minutes later, the grandparents came and they were talking. Jai introduce the CID team and talk about business, CID and sports! After an hour later, the dinner was ready and Jai got surprised because it was his favourite dinner. While having dinner, CID team see that Jai was pet of his family and their family too. They were surprised to see that Jai was speaking different languages. They can see different Jai, who is bold, romantic, kind heart ❤️, 🆓ly talking without any hesitation and sharing his feelings without hesitation and family lover. Diya was thinking about Jai's gf. Two ✌️ weeks later, like Pradyuman promised Jai was in his parents wedding anniversary celebration.

 **(Flashback end)**

Freddy was sitting on the ground and keeping his head on the bed and crying 😢 😭! Suddenly Freddy felt something in his hand ✋ and see it and Freddy say

Freddy - ACP sir and Dr. Salunke sir (smiling)

 **X-X-X-X  
**

 **Why Freddy is smiling all of a sudden? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes, typing errors and I will post the next as soon as possible!  
**


End file.
